Three Paths
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: Y pensar que en una época ellos fueron los mejores hermanos. Es una pena que hubiesen tenido que olvidar sus rostros. Uno murió, otro olvidó y el último simplemente... vivió. Tres caminos separados por el destino se unen en uno sólo. Lo más doloroso no es haberte perdido, es el haberte encontrado y ver que no me recuerdas. /Estamos en medio de algo grande/
1. Chapter 1

**No sé por qué me pasa esto, verán es muy sencillo y así funciona mi cerebro. Cada vez que estoy por acabar una historia otra comienza en mi cabeza, es como un sistema automático que ruego por Dios nunca me falte. Este historia, tal como lo dice al principio habla de algo serio y profundo junto con las aventuras de siempre. Sé que aún no acabo Un Rey para Arabasta, pero no pude evitarlo. Espero de todo corazón que la disfruten. Gracias por leer. **

**PD: El universo en donde nos ubicamos es una muy parecido al de One Piece, pero con ciertas diferencias que al final hace que no sean el mismo mundo. Espero no les desagrade. ¿Recordarán un especial de TV de One Piece en donde Luffy es un jefe de justicia o algo así, en donde todos están ambientados en el viejo Japón, bueno algo así pensé, sólo que este es un mundo diferente. Realmente espero que lo disfruten. **

* * *

**Three Paths. **

S. No puedo recordarlo todo… simplemente… todo ese fuego que consumía mi vida lentamente y después de eso… mucho dolor. Ojala hubiese podido vivir más tiempo, ojala hubiera podido ser más fuerte, ¿Por qué tuve que morir para ser otro?

A. Cuando me quedé solo lo primero que quise hacer fue correr donde él y reunirnos. Tenía miedo de que el tiempo nos fuese a separar más que la triste distancia, tenía miedo de que pudiera olvidar la persona que algún día fui. Ahora me doy cuenta que jamás tuve nada… ahora me doy cuenta que, por más oro, por más atención que ellos puedan brindarme he muerto. ¿Por qué tuve que vivir para convertirme en otro?

L. No sé por qué tuvo que pasar esto, en realidad nunca sé el motivo de muchas cosas que me pasan, lo que sí sé es que fue muy doloroso estar solo. Decidí que quería vivir con personas que me apoyasen siempre, supe que no soportaba estar sin alguien que me quisiera, por eso hui de mi soledad y me transforme en lo que soy ahora. ¿Por qué tuve que tomar ese camino…? Simple, porque quería vivir mis aventuras y dejar atrás la soledad.

* * *

**-1-**

**Y así comenzó. **

* * *

Ellos se conocieron de la manera menos habitual y vivieron de la misma forma. De entre todos los posibles universos y escenarios fueron ellos y solamente ellos quienes vivieron en medio de una guerra por sobrevivir, en medio del caos, en medio de la soledad y la alegría.

Pero… de la misma manera que se conocieron, tan fugaz y efímero, ellos se separaron y se olvidaron. Porque nadie sabe lo que acontecerá en el futuro y porque ellos nunca lo supieron. Ojala hubiesen podido recordarse los rostros.

Pero… así es el destino, ¿No es así?

…

El fuego, la sangre y los gritos se unieron junto a otras pestilencias mientras corrían desesperadamente entre cientos de cadáveres y explosiones. Entre la desesperación y la noche corrían desesperadamente un cuarteto. Un hombre grande, cuyo rostro se ha olvidado, tres niños, dos mayores, uno menor. Uno de ellos está gravemente herido y no para de sangrar de la cabeza, otro viene sujeto de la mano del hombre, el que queda corre desesperadamente detrás de ellos, jadea, le tiemblan las piernas pero por nada del mundo se detiene.

De pronto… una explosión. El polvo se levanta, los cañones retruenan entre las espesas nieblas de humo y pólvora, el cuarteto está en el suelo. No se puede oír nada, se les han reventado los tímpanos, los más pequeños yacen en el suelo, inmóviles, el hombre se levanta y se apresura a tomarlos entre sus brazos.

Pero… no podrán escapar, diez hombres a caballos los rodean y comienzan a acosarlos. El mayor deja a los niños en el suelo y lucha, lucha de una manera bestial, golpea la tierra, levanta las ropas, hiere de gravedad y quebranta huesos… pero no es suficiente, porque dos arpones le han atravesado la espalda y ahora lo están atando con cadenas. Entonces uno de los mayores, el que está menos herida recobra el conocimiento y ve la pelea, intenta ayudarle pero el anciano le hace retroceder, le obliga a tomar a los otros y escapar, que él los entretendrá, que debe huir para preservar la vida, que no mire atrás y que por lo que más quiera… no deje que lastimen a los demás.

Y por primera vez en su vida le obedece, llora desesperado y arrastra a los otros niños con él, el más pequeño está inconsciente, el otro sigue sangrando, el que está en pie está desesperado y no puede parar de llorar de la impotencia. No obstante parece ser que lo logra, ha llegado a un bosque, estarán seguros, ahora debe de concentrarse en curar al que es de su misma edad y buscar alimento para el menor, quien todavía no despierta. Y rompe sus ropas, cura al otro y sale al bosque en medio de la oscuridad, porque sabe que sin alimento no podrán sobrevivir, porque necesita que ellos vivan, porque simplemente no quiere quedarse solo.

Pobre diablo. Porque a pesar de que hizo todo lo posible no está destinado a regresar donde ellos. Porque mientras intentaba cazar un conejo para darle de comer al menor es apaleado por la espalda por un hombre a caballo y ahora hay mucha sangre en su rostro y no se levanta. Sólo están él y su atacante… entonces, en medio de lo que parece ser el último suspiró de aquel niño el hombre saca su espalda y la alza con la intención de matarle.

…

Luffy se despertó de repente completamente lleno de sudor. Estaba respirando agitadamente y tenía toda la frente empapada. Intentó abrir y cerrar los ojos varias veces para poder calmar sus ansias. Tragó un espeso nudo de saliva y después suspiró para dejarse caer sobre su cama de nuevo.

—¿Sucede algo, capitán? – la voz de su segundo al mando lo hizo reaccionar. Luffy miró a su lado y Zoro, quien estaba de pie, con su katana sobre su hombro, posiblemente decidido a entrenar por la madrugada, como acostumbraba hacerlo de vez en cuando, le miraba preocupado.

—No, no es… nada. – Luffy miró sus manos las cuales temblaban ligeramente.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla? – insistió Zoro.

—No lo sé. – respiró una vez más y se cubrió el rostro con el dorso de su mano izquierda.

—De acuerdo. – el espadachín se acercó a la puerta. —Suplantaré a Usopp, debe estar dormido, como de costumbre. – y partió con ese comentario.

—Claro. – Luffy tragó saliva mientras se relajaba. —Qué extraño… - se dijo para sí mismo. —Me siento preocupado y no sé por qué.

—¿Luffy? – otra voz le llamó de nuevo. —Oye, ¿Estás hablando en sueños o qué? – Sanji, su cocinero de primera le hablaba somnoliento y algo molesto. Si había algo que no debías hacer era despertar al cocinero cuando estaba descansando.

—Perdona, Sanji. – juntó sus manos en forma de plegaría y se dispuso a descansar. Después de eso ya no volvió a levantarse.

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía estar más animado. Sanji fue el primero en levantarse y para cuando los demás estuvieron despiertos el desayuno estaba listo.

—¡Comida! – Luffy llegó saltando como de costumbre y se sentó contento a la mesa.

—Oye, oye, deja algo para los demás. – pidió Usopp, su artillero y francotirador.

—¡Buenos días, Nami-swan, Robin-chan! – el cocinero bailoteó alrededor de las mujeres de la tripulación.

—Buenos días. – contestaron al unísono.

—¡Sus ricos desayunos mis queridas damas! – les dejó un vasto plato de comida y ricos manjares, las chicas, como era de esperarse agradecieron encantadas para después comer.

—Gracias, Sanji-kun. – agradeció Nami.

—Se ve delicioso. – ahora era Robin.

—Lo mejor para ustedes. – terminó de servir los platos. —¿Y… donde están Brook y Franky? – pidió saber, puesto que los más longevos de la banda no se encontraban a la vista.

—Estaban en el almacén, buscando unas cosas. – informó Usopp.

—Ya veo… bueno, será mejor que vengan pronto o nuestro capitán los dejará en ayunas. – señaló a Luffy, quien comía desesperadamente como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

—¡Yohohoho! – un esqueleto con afro, bastante alto y con un violín en sus manos entró a la cocina con una alegre risa. —¡Luffy-san, chicos, buenos días! Como no pude despertarlos con una melodía la tocaré ahora… - comenzó a tocar su violín con una melodía bastante fuerte y desafinada.

—¡Aww, para este escándalo! – Franky, un hombre bastante curioso entró cargando dos barriles de acero con él. —Oye Luffy, tendremos que parar en una isla cercana, se nos acabó el combustible para el barco. – informó tranquilamente.

—Claro. – Luffy se recargó en la silla con la barriga llena. —Nami, ¿Cuál es el siguiente punto de anclaje?

—Déjame ver. – sacó de entre sus cosas un pequeño libro que había comprado en la última isla donde estuvieron. —Aquí dice que el puerto de Shabondy… Mmm, pero por lo que veo, los piratas no son bienvenidos ahí.

—¿Ah no? – el capitán se enderezó. —¿Por qué?

—Dicen que en esa isla viven varios generales del país Tenryu. Es algo así como un lugar de descanso para ellos. Sin negar que a unos cuantos kilómetros se encuentra el Cuartel General de la Marina. – explicó Robin mientras bebía una taza de café.

En todo el mundo existía un organismo internacional que se encargaba de centralizar y controlar el transporte marítimo y a los vándalos que se hacían llamar piratas. La Marina era entonces, el ejército internacional más grande de todos que protegía a todos los países de los piratas y normalizaba como mediador en situaciones de guerra entre las naciones. Por lo que, acercarse a ese lugar implicaría un encuentro directo con la Marina y… más temible aún, con los generales del país Tenryu; ellos eran terribles personajes con poderes sin iguales, los cuales hacían de esta nación una de las más poderosas del mundo.

—Así que eso era. – Luffy se quitó su sombrero un momento y lo observó detenidamente, siempre lo hacía cuando necesitaba pensar algo, volvió a ponérselo y se cruzó de brazos. —No importa, desembarcaremos ahí por lo que necesitamos. – se volvió a Franky. —Asegúrense de esconder el Sunny para que no nos encuentre, daremos un paseo, compraremos lo que necesitamos y listo, ¿A que es sencillo? – se rio después.

—Si tú lo dices. – dijeron sus compañeros.

—¡Está decidido! – el capitán se alzó entre todos sobre la mesa y gritó entusiasmado mientras Sanji le reclamaba abiertamente que se bajara de ahí. —¡Iremos a Shabondy!

En este mundo existía una banda de piratas poco común. En una tierra en donde habitaban personas con poderes extraños y extravagantes había una tripulación pirata de menos de diez personas que viajaban por el mundo persiguiendo aventuras y sueños. Cada uno con objetivos diferentes pero que al mismo tiempo se compenetraban a la perfección.

Y su capitán era Monkey D. Luffy, un joven de escasos 17 años que había zarpado hacía mucho tiempo para convertirse en el pirata más poderoso de todos, o según su definición en el hombre más libre del mundo. Deseaba ver y conocer todo lo que el ancho mar pudiera ofrecerle y para ello le acompañaba una tripulación poco común pero muy fiel.

Les hacían llamar los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja, porque su capitán, siempre usaba un viejo sombrero de paja que según él se lo había dado el hombre más importante de su infancia y por quien se volvió pirata.

La tripulación se había ganado una fama impresionante en los últimos días, habían derrotado a piratas temibles, arrasado con jefes militares y marinos que se opusieron en su camino, aquella valentía y poder les dio el apodo de ser una de las tripulaciones piratas más temidas y famosas del mundo que si bien no había muchas con dicha gloria, ellos tenían el privilegio de formar parte de la lista. Pues, en este mundo lleno de guerras y luchas por el liderazgo y poderío entre naciones, que hubiese personas que osaran vivir sin ataduras ni reglas, era realmente escabroso y odiado por aquellos que deseaban el control de todo.

La libertad, era un tema de tabúes, porque aunque muchos dijesen que dicha libertad existía no era más que una mentira en la que todos se sometían. En este mundo había reglas, ya fuesen impuestas por la Marina o el reino en donde habitaban, cualquiera que se atreviese a romperlas tendría que pagar con la muerte.

Había entre todos estas naciones una demasiado grande y poderosa que se llamaba Tenryu. El país se dirigía en diferentes familias, todas descendientes de un gran emperador que repartió su nación en diferentes provincias para cada uno de sus hijos y que al final éstas no fueron lo suficientemente grandes para sus pensamientos avariciosos. Es por eso que desde hacía mucho tiempo la gran nación de Tenryu había desatado una serie de conquistas alrededor de todo el mundo, su objetivo era reunir a todos los pueblos y reinos del mapa y formar una sola organización que fuese fácil de controlar y con ellos tener un dominio completo sobre el planeta y sus habitantes.

Pero claro, conseguirlo sería difícil, pues existían países sumamente poderosos que a pesar de los años de lucha se negaban a formar parte de la utopía que Tenryu quería compartir. Porque ellos sabían que no existían ciudades fantásticas ni culturas nobles en el plan de los Tenryuubitos, como se habían llamar sus gobernantes, lo que en realidad deseaban era dominio total, la aniquilación de cualquiera que intentara oponerse a ellos y ser los líderes supremos de todos en una pirámide, en cuya punta, ellos serían la cabeza y jamás podrían ser cuestionados.

Tal vez mencionar todo esto parezca una pérdida de tiempo, pero… lo más triste e importante de decirlo es que… Tenryu, estaba logrando su objetivo y de todas las naciones que en un principio se oponían a ellos ya muy pocas sobrevivían bajo el acoso constante de los Tenryuubitos. Naciones como Baltigo, Hakuharu y Wano, eran pocas de las que todavía luchaban por mantener la paz entre sus ciudadanos y comunicantes, reinos en donde los viejos reyes deseaban el cese de luchas y un era en donde hubiese finalmente calma y tranquilidad.

¿Sería eso posible? ¿Podrían lograrlo? ¿Podrían nobles pensamientos influir en la armonía mundial?

Quien sabe… lo único que podría decirles es que… en cada época de caos nacen diferentes héroes; y estos luchan valientemente para que al final… sean olvidados o su leyenda viva por generaciones.

…

Barano ardía en llamas. La mitad de la ciudad principal había sido destruida, sólo quedaban entre las cenizas dos cuerpos. Ambos parecían muertos, no se movían, pero uno lo hizo. Se levantó y escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, su cuerpo portaba terribles quemaduras y su conciencia estaba a punto de deteriorarse si no hacía algo pronto para sentirse mejor.

Entonces miró a su oponente, uno hombre más joven que él, claramente una década menos que él, quizás más. Ese muchacho le había dado una de las palizas más fuertes de su vida y sin embargo él río al último. Su risa pesada y rasposa decoró el infierno en donde estaba parado y se sentó en el suelo para descansar de la batalla. ¿Qué si había tenido miedo de morir? Claro, ¿Por qué no? Pero en el fondo sabía que el lograría ganar al final y que por más que su enemigo lo intentase jamás podría ganarle, no ahora al menos.

Entonces los pasos rotundos y pesados de alguien más lo distrajeron. Miró sobre su hombre y se encontró con una mole digna de terror.

—¿Qué… haces aquí? – jadeó el ganador de encuentro, mientras en sus adentros esperaba que aquel general no le traicionara.

—He venido aquí para recuperar el trofeo de esta batalla. – su voz, tan sencilla y grácil, eran el contrapunto perfecto para su enormidad y ferocidad.

—¿Trofeo? Sí, eso es lo que es. Yo le he ganado y a mí me corresponde la gloría. ¿Tú me la darás? ¿Me llevarás con tus superiores?

—Sí, para eso he venido aquí. – miró el cuerpo del joven entre las llamas. —Los llevaré a los dos. Este hombre será encarcelado y usado. – después le miró fijamente. —Y tú, te convertirás en uno de nuestros generales. ¿Te gusta la idea?

—Por supuesto que sí. – se levantó temblorosamente y llamó a sus compañeros. —¡Vengan a mí! – entre los escombros y como almas en pena los hombre que estaban bajo su mismo interés se acercaron. —Por fin nos darán lo que merecemos. – miró al joven quien era tomado por el general de hacía un momento. —Es una pena, Comandante Portgas, pero al final, me saldré con la mía.

—¿Has terminado de monologar? – El general de guerra se acercó a él y sus hombres.

—No seas aguafiestas, Bartholomew-san. – se acercó a él, junto a sus hombres. —Después de todo tú y yo seremos parte del mismo ejército. Es bueno que nos vayamos conociendo.

—Cierra la boca. – Bartholomew Kuma, uno de los hombres más temibles de todo el ejercito de Tenryu podía ser lo bastante imponente para silenciar a un traidor como Marshall D. Teach, aquel que huyó y mató a varios de sus compañeros para lograr una de sus metas: ser parte de Tenryu.

—Está bien, no hace falta que te enojes. ¿Por cierto, a donde iremos?

—A Shabondy. – le dijo mientras se sacaba un guante de su mano izquierda. —Debes verte presentable para los Tenryuubitos y además… - miró al muchacho sobre su hombro. —Quiero interrogarlo antes de llevarlo a prisión.

—Cómo quieras. – Teach se cruzó de brazos. —¿A dónde vamos hay ricos pasteles de frambuesa?

—Debe de haberlos. – Entonces se abalanzó contra ellos. —Feliz viaje. – y los mandó a volar en un instante. Después a su prisionero, antes de marcharse el General miró la isla destrozada. —Es una suerte que este lugar estuviera vacío. – suspiró para después mirar el cielo, cuya noche y reinaba. —Otro enemigo se ha sumado a las filas de Tenryu, espero que se te ocurra algo pronto… Dragón. – y Kuma desapareció dejando una nube de polvo en su camino.

…

—¡Wow! – gritaron Luffy, Chopper y Usopp, quienes cuando observaron las brillantes luces nocturnas de Shabondy no pudieron evitar exclamar con fascinación.

—¡¿Quieren callarse?! – dijo exasperada Nami, la navegante. —Estamos bajo territorio enemigo, debemos ser cautelosos.

—Relájate Nami. – Luffy agitó su mano para quitarle importancia al asunto. —Mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien. ¿Qué podría pasar?

Más valía que Luffy no hubiese dicho eso, puesto que… lo que vendría a continuación sería quizás la desventura más grande de sus vidas; y… ¿Por qué no? El comienzo de algo más.

**Continuará… **

**¿Y bien, les ha parecido interesante? Espero que sí. Procuraré echarle ganas a ambas historias, muchas gracias por leer. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**


	2. Acercándose a lo inevitable

**En realidad este iba a ser parte de un capitulo entero, pero era demasiado largo y decidi cortarlo. Pronto subiré el tercer capitulo, espero que disfruten de éste. **

* * *

**-2-**

**Acercándose a lo inevitable. **

* * *

El Sunny estaba escondido entre las raíces de un enorme algo de mandrágora, estas plantas, según las leyendas, eran sumamente antiguas y tenían la capacidad de producir luz artificial por las noches, una luz fluorescente y verdosa pero hermosa, así como de la misma manera podían producir burbujas dado a que su respiración natural y una sabia espesa y resbalosa tenían la facultad de producirlas por cierto tiempo, he de ahí el nombre de Shabondy, dado que Shabon significaba burbuja.

Los Mugiwaras habían llegado en el momento más oportuno y por otra parte menos afortunado. El puerto de Shabondy era un lugar muy solitario de noche dado que sólo se comercializaba de noche. Claro, algunas tabernas y centros de apoyo estaban abiertos, así como algunas clínicas hospitalarias, pero en realidad podrían arreglárselas.

Con tan sólo desembarcar el ambiente se tornaba más nebuloso. Los Mugiwaras, o al menos los más sensatos, sabían que estaban en una tierra llenas de fuerzas opresoras de Tenryu, para ser más exactos estas eran tierras de generales. Aunque las posibilidades de encontrarse con uno eran una sobre diez, debían ser lo suficientemente cautelosos.

—¡Vamos a explorar! – gritó Luffy emocionado.

—¡Luffy! – Usopp y Nami saltaron sobre él, el primero por ser el más cobarde, la segunda por ser la más precavida.

—¿Estás loco? – regañó Nami mientras le daba un buen puñetazo en la cabeza. —No podemos andar por ahí como si nada, somos piratas, ¿Recuerdas? Por ende somos personas buscadas, si alguien nos reconoce…

—Ya, ya, no te preocupes tanto, Nami. – dijo Luffy intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

—¡Me preocupo por todos nosotros, por tener un capitán tan idiota! – y volvió a golpearlo.

—Lo va a dejar muerto si continúa así, Nami-san. – dijo Brook, preocupado por la integridad de su amigo.

—Yo sugiero que nos separemos y busquemos cosas interesantes. – dijo Zoro.

—¡No, tú no! – se apresuró a decir Sanji con son de burla. —Si te separas de nosotros te perderás… ¡Y no iremos a buscarte!

—¡Deja de decir eso sin fundamento! – le respondió Zoro. —Como si pudiera perderme. – cuando terminó de decir eso se guardó un silencio sepulcral.

—Tal vez debiéramos irnos en parejas, así reduciríamos el riesgo a… perdernos. – sugirió con sutileza Robin.

—¡Aww, concuerdo con Robin en esto! – se apresuró a decir Franky. —Usopp, ¿Te importaría acompañarme?

—Claro. – el joven se acercó a su compañero de partes metálicas.

—Entonces… - Nami decidió que sería bueno organizarlos. —Sanji, ¿Vendrías conmigo?

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Nami-swan! – gritó emocionado.

—Chopper, tú ve con Zoro, si él se llega a perder contamos con tu instinto animal para hacerlo volver.

—Está bien.

—¡Oye, Nami, no saques conclusiones tan pronto! – dijo molesto el espadachín.

—Sí, lo que digas. Luffy… - se volvió hacia Robin. —Robin… - dijo mejor. —¿Estaría bien que acompañaras a nuestro capitán?

—De acuerdo. – la mujer se acercó donde el chico del sombrero de paja.

—Brook, de verdad lo siento, te prometo que a media noche vendremos a remplazarte. – pidió la chica con las manos en pose de plegaría.

—¡Ah, no te preocupes, Nami-san! – el esqueleto sonrió. —Estaré bien, me haré compañía a mí mismo como lo hice por tantos años… - eso cayó como un costal de cemento sobre sus hombros.

—Mmm, pensándolo bien, Nami-san. – sugirió Sanji. —Yo me quedaré a cuidar del barco. Brook, ¿Por qué no acompañas a nuestra hermosa navegante de compras y a recolectar información? Sólo asegúrate de cuidarle, ¿Vale?

—Oh, eres muy amable, Sanji-san. ¿Qué esperamos? – saltó por la cubierta.

—¡Bien dicho, Brook! – Luffy también saltó.

—¡Oigan, no se apresuren! – entonces todos saltaron. Dejando al cocinero solo. —¡Sanji-kun, vendremos en unas horas, por favor no desesperes!

—¡No se preocupen! – movió las manos despidiéndose. —¡Y no vayas a perderte, espadachín de mierda! – pidió mientras se alejaban todos.

—¡Dejen de sacar estúpidas conclusiones!

—¡Zoro, es por acá! – le llamó Chopper, todos estaban a unos metros de Zoro yendo a otra dirección. El hombre simplemente frunció el ceño.

—Es sólo una consecuencia. – refunfuñó y se acercó a sus amigos.

Los Mugiwaras eran excelentes personas si se les llegaba a conocer bien, Luffy tenía un corazón de oro a pesar de que podía ser bastante ingenuo, Zoro aunque un poco arisco al principio, con el tiempo podía llegar a ser el mejor amigo del mundo, Sanji era bastante extraño cuando se trataba de mujeres, pero a la larga era un excelente caballero. Usopp, por más cobarde que fuese nunca se atrevería a abandonar una pelea si era por el bien de un amigo, Nami podía ser la viva imagen de una ladrona y tramposa, pero ella era la chica más dulce del mundo si le caías bien; Robin era un poco extraña y muy sería, pero no existía mujer más bondadosa una vez que la conocías, Franky era excéntrico, pero bastante gracioso y de buen ánimo; y a pesar de que Brook luciera estrafalario era un perfecto compañero, Chopper tampoco se quedaba atrás, él era un alma inocente y muy amable.

Sí, los Mugiwaras eran piratas como ningunos otros; y no es que fuese una ofensa o algo así, es que era increíble que a estas alturas del mundo existiesen personas que, siendo piratas, fuesen tan buenas.

Los piratas, o al menos su mayoría, eran vándalos y criminales peligrosos. La mayoría eran presa fácil de la marina, pero existían personas enserio sorprendentes que poseía poderes inimaginables. Y algunos de estos piratas eran nada más y nada menos que…

—¡Vamos, vamos, trae más tarros aquí preciosa, no me estoy divirtiendo lo suficiente! – en medio de la taberna la voz del exigente capitán resaltaba entre los clientes promedios.

—Kid, deberías controlarte, estás taladrando mis oídos. – se quejó su fiel compañero, todos le hacían llamar Killer.

—¡No seas un aguafiestas, Killer! – hizo sonar un tarro de cerveza contra la mesa. —¡Traigan más bebida y comida para mis hombres! – Eustass Kid no solía ser un pirata quejumbroso ni mucho menos un hombre que se reprimiera, pero cuando estaba ebrio o ligeramente podía ser insoportable. Él era, además, uno de los piratas más temidos en todo el océano. Su poder radicaba en un extraño poder que le permitía manipular el metal como si él fuese un electroimán, siendo capaz de cambiar la polaridad de los objetos con tan sólo desearlo, así como la misma.

Estos poderes, de los que muchas personas hablaban eran producto de singulares horrores, o para muchos tesoros: Las Akuma no Mi. Estas frutas, aunque raras, tenían una fama internacional. Se trataba de una fruta especial que le permitía al usuario obtener un poder a cambio que no poder nadar y perder los poderes en el agua. Quizá sonase cruel, pero si uno era cuidadoso las posibilidades podían ser infinitas.

Y así como Kid, existían otras personas que poseían poderes magníficos. Luffy era uno de ellos, pero otros como Scratchmen Apoo, un hombre con la capacidad de transformar su cuerpo en un instrumento musical que al mismo tiempo podía ser un instrumento de aniquilación. Era un hombre temido y muy odiado por, el cual podía causar un alboroto cuan carnaval y en vez de ir a verlo todos salían huyendo.

—¡Vaya, vaya!- la puerta de la taberna se abrió de repente y mostró la cara del recién mencionado hombre de brazos largos. —Un borracho causando alboroto en un lugar de mala muerte. – caminó sereno seguido de sus hombres.

—Miren esto. – Kid se levantó de su asiento y con él todos sus hombres. —Parece que el payaso llegó, ¿Por qué no te pones a bailar y tocas algo de música para nosotros?

La provocación era clara pero… ¿Qué podían esperarse de piratas como ellos?

—Estás ebrio, estúpido. – le dijo Apoo. —¡Tú! – llamó a una joven mesera que se escondía tras unos barriles de salsa. —Prepara tus mejores sillas y mesas, tenemos hambre. – señaló a sus seguidores.

—S-Sí… - la chica se iba a mover pero alguien le impidió seguir caminando. Se levantó de un asiento en una esquina, con la sutileza de un gato, nada más que el mismísimo Basil Hawkins.

El pirata, apodado por sus enemigos como El Mago, era un hombre serio y espeluznante que gustaba de practicar Vudú; pero no porque fuese algo que le llamase la atención de vez en cuando, sino por ser su marca personal. El Vudú se había transformado en un estilo de vida y parte gracias a su fruta del diablo.

—No obedezcas a estos hombres. – burdo y sin una pizca de gracia, el rubia de larga cabellera caminó hasta el centro del bar, junto a su banda que se levantaba de las cuatro esquinas de la taberna.

—¡Oh, es El Mago! – exclamó Apoo mientras se colocaba un brazo en la barbilla. —Debo suponer que estás aquí para extender tus conocimientos sobre el más allá.

Ante la provocación el pirata sacó una baraja de cartas y las colocó sobre una mesa, en donde se sentó y se puso a barajarlas.

—Creo que te ignoró por completo. – apremió el capitán Kid.

—Silencio. – siseó El Rugido del Mar. —¿Qué intentas predecir con esas patéticas cartas? – dijo curioso el pirata de la coleta.

—Las posibilidades de que… el estar reunidos aquí no se trate de una coincidencia. – afirmó el pirata. —Mmm, parece ser que no.

—¿A qué te refieres? – ahora Kid estaba entrando a la conversación.

—Miren bien a su alrededor caballeros. – dijo Basil. —Estamos sobre una bomba de tiempo. – después volteó más cartas. —Las posibilidades de salir de aquí ilesos son… 10%. – volteó otra carta. —Muy pronto nos enfrentaremos a algo que es más poderoso que nosotros… Por lo que, las posibilidades de sobrevivir si nos dedicamos a pelear es… del 0%.

—¡Ya basta de tonterías! – Kid golpeó la mesa y la destruyó por la mitad, pero las cartas siguieron en su posición, flotando en el aire, gracias a la magia de Hawkins. —¿Sólo estás aquí por eso? No eres más que un farsante.

—He venido aquí por algo de beber y comer. – Basil se levantó de su asiento, las cosas comenzaban a tensarse. —Pero no puedo evitar predecir lo que pasará. – le miró entero y después reparó en su brazo izquierdo. —Yo sé que perderás más que la paciencia.

—¿Es una amenaza? – el capitán de los piratas de Kid frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa, Eustass, algo te asusta? – se burló Apoo.

—No te metas en esto dientes de piano. – gruñó ante la burla.

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! – Scratchmen se volvió molesto hacia él.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. No quiero ser parte de un circo tan usurero como este. – Basil ordenó a sus piratas que se dirigieran a la puerta pero fueron detenidos por las bandas contrarías.

—Tú te quedarás aquí, Basil. – le dijo Kid. —Vas a aclararnos toda esa basura que estabas diciendo. – luego se volvió hasta Apoo. —Y en cuanto a ti. – alzó una mano al aire y todos los objetos metálicos que había en la sala se dirigieron a su brazo, formando una extremidad gigante y amenazante. —Veamos que metal resuena más.

—¿Una pelea, ahora? – miró a los alrededores. —Bien, no es mi estilo, pero acepto.

—Esto era precisamente lo que quería evitar. – suspiró el esotérico. —He predicho que sucederá algo malo… y como tal he dicho, vendrá.

—¡Cierra la boca! – Kid se volvió hacia él. —Será mejor que debajo de esa bata de hechicero exista un hombre con las agallas para pelear. – entonces sonrió maquiavélicamente. —Porque me dieron muchas ganas de matar.

El momento del pánico había llegado.

…

Nami y Brook caminaban lentamente por las calles oscurecidas de Shabondy, para ser un lugar gobernado por los Tenryuubitos se veía bastante a pasible y feliz, la gente del centro de la ciudad era amable y a pesar de ser tarde vendían con una sonrisa y sin miedo.

—La gente no corre cuando me ve. Yohohoho… - se río entre dientes el músico.

—En realidad me parece raro, se supone que un país gobernado por Tenryu debería más abstraído, bueno, como los demás que hemos visto. – durante sus viajes, los Mugiwaras habían tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse con ciertos pueblos y países gobernados por Tenryu, estos lugares parecían reprimidos y llenos de rencor hacía los extraños. En cambio, las personas de Shabondy parecían estar felices todo el tiempo, se saludaban cordialmente y recibían a sus clientes con una sonrisa.

—Oh, mira, Nami-san. – Brook señaló una papelería. —Nos vendría bien comprar un poco de papel. Yo necesito para mis partituras y usted para sus mapas.

—Buena idea. – los dos se encaminaron hacia la tienda, el dueño estaba afuera con los brazos cruzados y ligeramente preocupado. Era la primera persona que no lucía feliz. —Buenas noches. – saludó Nami. —¿La tienda sigue abierta? – el hombre salió de su estupor y les miró, pero sobre todo a Brook.

—Claro señorita… y señor. – lo escaneó de cabeza a los pies.

—Yohohoho, no se reprima, puede preguntar si quiere. - sugirió el esqueleto.

—Gracias, ¿Es una máscara o algún disfraz?

—Pues en realidad…

—¡Sí, lo es! – interrumpió Nami. —Mi amigo es un poco estrambótico pero es un buen chico… ¿No es así, Brook?

—Claro, claro… - se quitó el sombrero a modo de saludo. —Un placer.

—Oh, el placer es mío. Pasen por favor, mi papelería está a su disposición. – los Mugiwaras entraron. —Disculpen, ¿Qué necesitan?

—Yo quisiera un juego de hojas pautadas, por favor.

—Yo quiero el mejor papel que tenga para cartografía.

—Ah, deben ser un músico y una cartógrafa, entiendo. – buscó en una gaveta que estaba tras él. —Lamento mi hostilidad. – ahora sonreía. —Hace rato vi pasar por aquí a unos piratas y estaba preocupado. – sacó las hojas pautadas y se volvió hacia Brook.

—¿Piratas? – Nami se mordió el labio inferior, esperaba que no se refiriera a sus atolondrados nakamas.

—Sí, sé que es increíble de creer que piratas lleguen al puerto de Shabondy, ya sabe, por los generales de guerra, pero aparentemente aprovecharon este momento para arribar.

—¿Este momento? ¿A qué se refiere?

—¿No son de aquí, verdad? – concluyó el vendedor. —Como sabe, Shabondy es un punto de hospedaje para algunos Generales de Guerra del país Tenryu.

—Sí, eso lo sabía. ¿Qué con eso? – insistió la chica.

—Hace poco se dio un aviso importante en donde condecorarían a un nuevo General de Guerra, no sabemos el nombre del guerrero, pero debe tratarse de alguien muy fuerte. Por ese motivo se les invitó al resto de los generales a asistir a la ceremonia. Hasta hace poco se encontraban aquí tres generales, el general Gekko Moria, Sir Crocodile y El Tirano.

—¿Entonces no están aquí? – dijo aliviada y nerviosa.

—No, ellos han ido a la ceremonia, es por eso que estamos nerviosos. Si los Generales no están para protegernos entonces Shabondy sucumbirá ante los piratas. – platicó preocupado el hombre.

—¿De qué piratas se trata?

—Bueno, es sólo un rumor, pero se dice que aquí están…

—¡Gon-san! ¡Gon-san! – la puerta de la papelería se abrió precipitadamente por un hombre que venía agitado. —¡Es una emergencia, los capitanes piratas están causando destrozos en el centro de Shabondy!

—¡¿Capitanes?! – Nami y Brook se miraron atemorizados, por Dios esperaban que Luffy no estuviera detrás de todo esto.

—Sí, señorita. – contestó el mensajero. —¡Se trata de Eustass Kid, El Rugido del Mar Apoo, y El Mago Hawkins! – informó preocupado.

—¿Son esos tres solamente? – investigó la chica.

—Sí… Gon-san, será mejor que despeje el área, ya le hablamos a la Marina pero tardarán en llegar, tenemos que huir. – y salió corriendo por la puerta.

—¡Lo siento, ya cerré! – el hombre corrió al interior de su casa y los Mugiwaras salieron a la calle preocupados. En efecto, no muy lejos de ahí se escuchaba los gritos de las personas.

—Esto no se ve nada bien. – mencionó la navegante. —Robin me lo dijo una vez, lo peor que puede pasar es que manden… a un Almirante.

—¿Ellos son realmente fuertes?

—Sí… rápido, tenemos que comunicarnos con los demás, debemos salir de Shabondy lo más pronto posible.

…

Ace despertó debido a una molesta luz que colgaba del techo en donde estaba. Abrió los ojos lentamente debido a la molestia que le causaba lámpara. Una vez que se ubicó en persona y espacio miró a todos lados y se encontró a sí mismo en una enorme jaula. Se levantó lentamente y a medida que se acercaba a los barrotes, hasta tocarlos, sintió que su fuerza desaparecía. Se alejó comprendiendo lo que sucedía.

—Kairouseki. – mencionó. Una piedra marina que refinada era mucho más dura que el acero. Esta piedra, al poseer la misma esencia que el mar tenía la capacidad de arrebatarle a los usuarios de Akumas no Mi sus poderes; dado que, según la leyenda el mar odiaba a los usuarios.

—Estás en lo correcto. – la voz pasiva de Kuma lo alertó e hizo retroceder.

—Bartholemew Kuma.- era imposible no reconocerle, sobre todo porque él era uno de los Generales de Guerra de Tenryu… sus enemigos.

—Me alegra verlo despierto… Comandante Portgas, de la segunda división militar de Hakuharu. – el inmenso hombre estaba sentado frente a él en lo que parecía ser un cuarto de interrogatorio.

—¿Has estado… velándome? – le dijo ligeramente perturbado.

—No, acabo de llegar. – tenía las piernas cruzadas en forma de loto así como sus brazos. —Me preguntaba cuanto dormirías. – le miró de arriba abajo. —Veo que está herido… ¿De qué trucos se apaña Kurohige para poder tocar a un hombre intangible? – a Marshall D. Teach se le hacía llamar Kurohige, después de su traición todos le reconocían por ese nombre.

—No hables en mi presencia de ese malnacido. – la ira de Ace era palpable, pero lamentablemente estaba tan herido que no podía hacer nada, sin contar que estaba encerrado. —¿Para qué me has traído aquí? ¿En dónde estoy?

—Estás en Shabondy. – informó el general. —Antes de llevarte a Mariejoa para tu juicio final, quería hacerte unas cuantas preguntas.

—¿Mariejoa? – frunció el ceño.

—Sí, los reyes de Tenryu ansían ver el trofeo de guerra que Marshall D. Teach ha conseguido. – inconscientemente lo provocaba.

—Ahórrate eso. – estaba muy enojado. —Ve al maldito grano. Pero desde ahora te informo que jamás podrás sacarme nada. – Ace se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el centro de la celda.

—Veo que lo que dicen de ti es cierto. – dijo Kuma. —Eres impaciente y agresivo cuando estás molesto.

—Cierra la boca. – su espalda resplandecía con el fuego vivo que emergía de su piel.

—¡Bartholomew-sama! – la puerta del interrogatorio se abrió precipitadamente. —¡Bartholomew-sama, qué alegría encontrarlo aquí! –se trataba de un soldado de Tenryu.

—Estoy ocupado, ¿Qué quieres?

—Lo siento mucho, general. – se inclinó con respeto. —Pero… tenemos una emergencia, Shabondy ha sido invadido por piratas.

—¿Piratas? – alzó una ceja. —Debe ser una broma.

—No es ninguna broma, general. Hemos llamado a la Marina, el Almirante Kizaru arribará pronto, pero mientras el caos se ha desatado en toda la ciudad.

—¿Kizaru? Entonces debe ser grave. – se levantó lentamente y después miró a Ace, quien seguía sentado. —Soldado, cuide de este prisionero. No se deje impresionar por su persona, el Comandante Portgas está lastimado. – caminó hasta la puerta. —Luego continuaremos con nuestra charla.

Poderosos enemigos se aproximaban al centro de la ciudad, el gran Tirano estaba en camino.

…

—¡Zoro! – Chopper ya había pasado por segunda vez alrededor de aquel parque en donde dejó a Zoro para ir a comprar unos libros de medicina. Estaba cansado de caminar entre varias personas que iban y venían sin obligaciones. Intentó rastrearlo, pero era como si Zoro se empeñara en desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Refunfuñó molesto, era precisamente por eso que debió insistir en estar acompañado de alguien más.

Y mientras Chopper caminaba sin rumbo intentando encontrar a su amigo perdido, el susodicho se encontraba frente a una tienda de cañas de pescar, distraído de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—¡Es una emergencia, llamen a la Marina! – pasó un hombre gritando por toda la calle. Zoro alzó la ceja, mencionar a la Marina significaba problemas para ellos, puesto que siendo piratas sus encuentros solían ser bastante peligrosos.

—Oiga, anciano. – llamó al hombre que iba de puerta en puerta gritando.

—¡Joven, no hay tiempo para explicaciones debemos huir lo más pronto posible, hay piratas en Shabondy! – sus gritos sonaban delirantes, como si el hecho de que existieran los piratas fuese una catástrofe.

—¿Quiénes? – intentó averiguar el espadachín.

—Son tres criminales, están destruyendo el centro de la ciudad… ¡Debemos huir, la Marina estará aquí pronto! – gritó alzando los brazos.

—Cálmese por favor. – la voz de un titán apañó todo el ambiente y por algún motivo Zoro sintió un escalofrió en su espalda. —He venido para deshacerme de los piratas. – las personas que estaban alrededor gritaron entusiasmadas. Pero entonces una columna de luz se vio a lo lejos y eso aumentó sus gritos.

—¡General, General! – un soldado llegó donde él con una enorme sonrisa. —¡El Almirante Kizaru ha llegado y en este momento está luchando contra los piratas!

—Vaya… entonces quizá no deba preocuparme por él. – iba a darse la vuelta pero se quedó muy quieto cuando percibió a Zoro. —Debo pensar… - dijo en voz baja. —Que usted no es uno de los fugitivos, ¿O sí? – y no es que la reputación de Zoro no le precediera, pero simplemente Kuma no parecía reconocer su rostro; aunque era un rostro bastante temible, por ello el General le miraba acusadoramente.

—No, señor. – dijo Zoro con seriedad, podía sentir una presencia asesina en las pacificas palabras del General y por ello no le gustaba la situación en la que estaba.

—Correcto. – respondió con tranquilidad para que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareciera de la escena. Zoro quedó impactado.

—Debo volver con los demás. – corrió por las calles, necesitaba llegar donde sus nakamas de una vez por todas.

…

El centro de la ciudad estaba lleno de escombros y fuego, el almirante que habían enviado era sin duda un adversario de lo más poderoso. Los piratas que estaban causando alborotos se encontraban ahora en un estado completamente deplorable, puesto que, después de haberse hecho daño entre ellos ahora sostener una batalla contra Kizaru sería imposible.

—No cabe duda… - murmuró Basil. —Sostener una lucha con el Almirante Kizaru… nos da un 0% de victoria.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces! – bramó Kid mientras le lanzaba enormes objetos metálicos al almirante.

—Ustedes sí que son problemáticos. – el almirante acababa de apalear a Apoo y su banda y se dirigía tranquilamente contra los demás piratas.

Usopp y Franky no estaban muy lejos de ahí, habían presenciado la ferocidad del almirante y una vez que recargaron el combustible corrieron apresurados por las calles hasta una zona abandonada de Shabondy, debían llegar cuanto antes al barco y escapar de esa carnicería.

—¡Franky, en donde debíamos reunirnos! – preguntó Usopp fatigado de tanto correr, pero aún así no se detenían.

—Quedamos… - hizo memoria. —En las afueras de la ciudad, donde está el templo abandonado.

—Sólo espero que los demás estén bien.

El tiempo se estaba agotando.

**Continuará… **

**La continuación ya está elaborada, pero me gustaría saber lo que piensas al respecto de esta historia. Este capítulo fue de transición, por que creo que todos sabemos hacia donde nos dirigimos, ¿No es así? Bien, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos veremos en el siguiente. **

**Je Ne. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	3. Despedidas de segunda mano

**El caos se desata en Shabondy y de nuevo los Mugiwaras tendrán que luchar por su supervivencia. Ace se encuentra dispuesto a lo que sea, pero sus objetivos aún no son muy claros. Luffy se enfrentará con la ira misma y tanto Kuma como Kizaru se involucrarán en una situación que a la larga les hará arrepentirse. Esto es Three Paths y lo mejor está por llegar. **

* * *

**-3-**

**Despedidas de segunda manos. **

* * *

Luffy y Robin estaban en una cafetería. Contra todos los pronósticos Robin había conseguido que Luffy se portase decentemente mientras entraban en una librería para comprar unos cuantos libros que la pelinegra había deseado comprar hacía un tiempo. Debido a la paciencia de Luffy la arqueóloga decidió premiarlo con una buena cena en la cafetería más acogedora que lograron encontrar. La mujer estaba leyendo entretenida una novela histórica mientras Luffy engullía sin ninguna consideración y los meceras iban y venían trayendo toda la comida que el insaciable pirata pedía. No tenía nada de pena, pues Robin le había prometido que pagaría todo lo que pidiese.

—¡Luffy, Robin! – Nami y Brook los habían encontrado de camino a la salida de la ciudad. —¡Tenemos un problema! – dijo la chica y los dos Mugiwaras que estaban sentados se voltearon hacia ellos.

—¿Qué sucede, Nami? – preguntó interesada la arqueóloga mientras cerraba su libro.

—Hemos averiguado algo terrible… - jadeó la chica, completamente cansada de correr.

—Ah, siento como si el corazón se me fuese a salir del pecho… ¡Ah, pero yo no tengo pecho ni corazón! ¡Yohohoho! – aparentemente Brook aún tenía energía para bromear.

—¡Deja de bromear! – regañó la chica pelirroja histérica.

—Cálmate, Nami. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó sonriente Luffy, totalmente satisfecho y con el estómago lleno.

—Es la Marina, Luffy.

—¿Sólo eso? – el capitán se encogió de hombros y después colocó sus puños al frente. —Si los marines vienen tras nosotros los derrotaremos.

—No estoy hablando de la Marina en concreto sino de un Almirante. – ante la mención de eso Robin se levantó de la silla como si tuviese un resorte en la espalda.

—¿Un almirante? – nerviosa y encogida la chica miró preocupada a Luffy. Conocía el poder de los Almirantes, en una ocasión fue testigo del inmenso poder que eran capaces de promulgar.

—¿Almirante? – Luffy hizo memoria. Hacía unos meses en un incidente la banda se topó con uno de ellos; el Almirante Kuzan era un sujeto muy perezoso que no se había molestado en pelear enserio cuando les encontró argumentando que no tenía motivos, dado que no habían hecho nada malo, pero después de una conversación las cosas no habían resultado afines y la tripulación estuvo a punto de sufrir bajas si no fuese porque Aokiji, como le apodaban en el Cuartel General, les perdonó la vida por una deuda de honor, dado que… el país donde estaban los Mugiwaras había sido salvado gracias a ellos, pero claro, esa era otra historia.

Luffy recordó la terrible fuerza que acompañaba el título y se puso de pie, pensativo. No es que les tuviera miedo, pero simplemente aceptaba el hecho de que no podría ganarle a un almirante, al menos no ahora. Asintió sabiamente y ordenó la retirada.

—Ya veo. – en ocasiones Luffy podía sorprender a sus nakamas con un liderazgo inusual en él. —Debemos reunirnos enseguida, Robin, ¿Puedes buscar a los demás?

—Sí. – cuando la voz de mujer se dejó de escuchar una tremenda explosión a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí puso más nervioso a los Mugiwaras.

—Hazlo rápido, por favor. – luego se dirigió a Nami y Brook. —Vamos. – los cuatro corrieron a las afueras de la ciudad mientras Robin intentaba rastrearlos en cada paraje con su habilidad.

…

El soldado que Kuma había dejado en aquel cuarto de interrogatorio yacía pegado a una de las paredes, su armadura quemada y sin sentido, mientras que lentamente Ace caminaba hasta la salida. Escapar de ahí había sido muy difícil. Dado que la prisión le arrebataba fuerza el muchacho hizo todo lo que pudo para generar llamaradas lo suficientemente grandes para fundir la jaula. En una ocasión fue aprisionado de igual manera, sólo que la cárcel de entonces no era de kairouseki, por lo que pudo escapar sin problemas.

Respiró entrecortadamente intentando recuperar el aliento. Aún se sentía herido por la batalla con Teach, pero si quería escapar de ese nido de serpientes mientras nadie lo viera sería lo mejor. Pronto se dio cuenta que el sitio donde estaba se trataba de una especie de cripta secreta en el subterraneo. Seguramente un punto secreto en donde el General de Guerra le gustaba llevar a incautos para torturarlo o algo más. De cualquier forma no quiso quedarse a investigar. Ahora que no había kairouseki impidiéndole escapar se sintió con la libertad de quemar todo a su paso, ningún soldado podría detenerlo, no a él, no al Comandante Portgas D. Ace de la Segunda División de la Armada de Hakuharu.

—Que empiece el juego. – se dijo a sí mismo mientras su cuerpo, desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba comenzaba a arder.

…

Kizaru fumaba uno de sus habanos tranquilamente mientras estaba sentado sobre un enorme trozo de escombro. Los criminales a los que se había enfrentado estaban en el suelo y lo mejor de todo era que ninguno de ellos había podido con su fruta del diablo. La luz, como cualquier otra cosa, podía ser un arma letal si se usaba adecuadamente.

—¿Estás cómodo? – aparecido de la nada el General Kuma yacía tras él. El marine se giró lentamente para ver a través de la sombra de aquel temible hombre.

—Vaya, pero si es el General de Guerra: Bartholomew Kuma. – exhaló una bocanada de humo.

—No tuviste problemas con ellos, por lo visto. – los piratas estaban en el suelo, los refuerzos del almirante estaban en toda la ciudad ayudando por los daños colaterales y capturando a los fugitivos de aquella batalla.

—Son piratas de gran categoría, pero siguen siendo unos novatos. – dijo Borsalino mientras terminaba su puro. —Supuse que estarías en Mariejoa, junto a los demás generales, la ceremonia de conmemoración será dentro de unas cuantas horas.

—Algo me retrasó.

—¿No se tratará de algún prisionero de guerra o sí? – para ser un hombre desinteresado y muy relajado en ocasiones podía sorprender con su inteligencia.

—Fui elegido para transportar a Hiken y disponer de él hasta la ceremonia. En estos momentos me encontraba en un interrogatorio exhaustivo, hasta que me avisaron de lo ocurrido aquí. – explicó con simpleza.

—Bueno, supongo que ahora podrás seguir con tu trabajo. Ahora que no hay más piratas en Shabondy podré retirarme… y claro, no mencionaré nada sobre… bueno, ese asunto con el comandante de Hakuharu.

—La cooperación secreta de la Marina es un privilegio y un honor. – aquello sonaba a sarcasmo, pero era obvio que se refería a una red de corrupción dada en la Marina desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Ni lo menciones. – Borsalino se levantó. —Debo irme. Llevaré a estas ratas a prisión cuanto antes.

—¡Almirante! – dos soldados llegaron corriendo donde ellos. —¡General! – era preciso informar a las dos autoridades.

—¿Qué pasa? – Kizaru se cruzó de brazos con aburrimiento.

—Hemos localizado a más piratas… - informó uno de ellos. —Se trata de la banda del Sombrero de Paja, no cabe duda señor.

—¿Mugiwara no Luffy? – Kizaru abrió los ojos sorprendido. —Vaya, vaya, eso no me lo esperaba. – sonrió complacido. —Supongo que podemos jugar un rato más.

—Iré contigo. – dijo Kuma con cierta paz. —Ahora que han interrumpido mi labor supongo que un poco de diversión no estará de más.

—Entonces hagamos una pequeña competencia. – sugirió el almirante, para variar. —Quien capture primero a esos piratas se llevará el crédito.

—No necesito créditos tontos por capturar piratas. – el general se sacó un guante. —Hasta luego. – se tocó el pecho y desapareció.

—¿A dónde ha ido? – preguntó un marine.

—Sólo se ha adelantado. ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

—Sí, almirante. – le entregó un pequeño cofre.

—Bien, necesitaré otro igual. Consíguelo inmediatamente.

—¡Sí, señor!

…

En aquel templo abandonado yacían sentados y esperando pacientemente Luffy, Robin, Nami, Brook, Usopp y Franky. Esperaban con cierta vehemencia pero sin perder la cabeza, sabían que tratándose de Zoro lo mejor era ser cuidadosos, puesto que ese tonto se perdía hasta en una senda recta. Suerte que Chopper estaba con él.

—¡Chicos! – los susodichos se aproximaban rápidamente hasta ellos. Tenían un rostro impasible y Zoro parecía querer decir algo importante.

—Luffy. – llegó donde ellos y se acercó al capitán. —Malas noticias, la marina está aquí, tienen un almirante y…

—Aa, lo sé. – tranquilizó el chico de goma. —Franky, ¿Tienes lo necesario?

—Sí. – asintió el carpintero.

—Entonces apresurémonos. Ya buscaremos otro puerto para comprar comida… - su rostro cambió de serio a una fatigado. —Y que sea pronto, tengo hambre.

—¡Acabas de comer, idiota! – Nami frunció el ceño.

—Entiendo pero no es todo. – ahora la voz de Zoro sonaba menos preocupada. —Debes saber que me topé con uno de los Generales de guerra de Tenryu.

—¿De verdad? – Usopp estaba sumamente sorprendido, había escuchado de ellos y sabía lo abrumadoramente fuertes que eran.

—Sí, pero creo que no me reconoció. – explicó Zoro. —De lo contrario supongo que…

—Estaría aquí. – todos se quedaron tan tiesos como si estuvieran hechos de piedra. Lentamente se voltearon a sus espaldas, ahí tras ellos aparecía una imponente figura. El hombre que podía repeler lo que fuese, el impresionante General de Guerra, "El Tirano" Kuma.

—Bartholomew Kuma. – susurró Robin, temerosa y todos se dieron cuenta de eso.

—Tú debes ser Nico Robin. – le contestó tranquilo. —Y tú… - en un instante estaba frene a Luffy, cara a cara.

—¡¿Cómo hizo eso?! – se preguntaron Chopper y Brook al mismo tiempo, asustados.

—Tú debes ser Mugiwara no Luffy… O debería decir, Monkey D. Luffy. – Luffy reaccionó conmocionado y sorprendido.

—¿Qué has dicho? – él nunca solía presentarse de apellido con las personas, siempre decía que era Luffy y nada más. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente seguro y le tenía confianza a dicha persona le decía su nombre. No todos comprendían por qué, pero pareciera que a Luffy le causaba cierto dolor decir su nombre completo.

—Tu nombre. – le dijo el general.

—¿Cómo sabes mi… nombre completo? – estaba tieso.

—Había esperado mucho tiempo para conocerte. – le dijo el enorme hombre. —Quizá no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente pero…

—¡Veo que los has encontrado! – de nuevo el ambiente se colocó tenso cuando Kizaru, el almirante de la luz había llegado a la escena. —Me has ganado, que decepción. Pero bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen. Quien llega primero se queda con todo. Supongo que querrás derrotarlos tú solo.

—Entonces creo que yo seré quien se encargue de ellos. – solucionó Kuma, su rostro nunca se volvió agresivo.

—Eso creo. – el marino se encogió de hombros. —Mis hombres llegarán en un rato, así que no tengo prisa en arrestarlos. Aún están lidiando con los otros.

—De acuerdo. – Kuma se volvió hacia ellos. —Lamento que nuestro encuentro haya sido tan corto, Mugiwara. – se terminó de sacar ambos guantes. —Pero como general de Tenyu no puedo permitir que criminales internacionales como ustedes toquen esta tierra.

—Se está poniendo serio. – susurró Zoro. Todos se colocaron en posición de batalla, no sería la primera vez que tuvieran que luchar por sus vidas.

—Esto será rápido. – dio un paso al frente y los Mugiwaras se tensaron.

—¡Todos preparados! – Luffy sabía que la única salida sería pelear.

…

Ace exhaló forzadamente mientras su fuego se esparcía por todos los recovecos. Ganarle a unos cuantos soldados era pan comido para él, acababa de derrotar a un pelotón completo, en situaciones normales no serían nada, pero aún se sentía cansado y lastimado y luchar en condiciones paupérrimas era desesperante.

Hasta que sintió una brisa fresca que se colaba desde el fondo del túnel en donde estaba aprisionado y decidió que lo mejor sería escapar, seguramente el General estaría por llegar pronto a donde estaba prisionero y si no se daba prisa lo atraparían de nuevo… y mantener otra pelea a muerte no era una opción para él.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y logró ver una pequeña apertura con un poco más de luz, pero entonces, un terrible temblor sacudió el mundo y se quedó quieto mientras el sonido estrambótico de una explosión colmaba el ambiente. Ace respiró nervioso, eso definitivamente no era un cañón de algún buque de guerra, tampoco creía que fuesen fuegos artificiales o, en determinadas cuentas, un terremoto real. La puerta se abrió ante la expansión de una enorme bocanada de aire comprimido y Ace se aferró de algunas raíces y piedras que estaban por ahí. Si no fuese por su capacidad de ser intangible seguramente un escombro le había partido la cabeza.

Después de la gran explosión no hubo ningún sonido, todo estaba en perfecta calma y lo desconcertó. Ace caminó con cuidado de no hacer ruido hasta el exterior. Lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido, lo que parecía haber sido un templo ahora era una autentica ciudadela en ruinas. En el centro de todo se encontraba Bartholomew Kuma, de pie en un enorme cráter, a su alrededor los cuerpos de varias personas, no quiso contarlos. Todos estaban inconscientes, quizá la explosión fue lo suficientemente poderosa para matarlos o dejarlos fuera de combate.

—¡Impresionante, General-dono! – escuchó la inconfundible voz de Kizaru. El viejo almirante ya había tenido altercados con ellos en el pasado dado que en su reino sospechaban de los marines sobre una extraña conspiración para ventaja de Tenryu. Era una teoría sin muchas pruebas pero…

—Tienen una voluntad fuerte. – apremió Kuma mientras caminaba para salir del agujero.

—¿Piensas hacer algo en especial con ellos? ¿O puedo quedármelos?

—No creo que aun estén muertos. – le dijo el tipo con sombrero de orejas de oso. —Sólo míralos. – y como si de una novela de muertos vivientes se tratase, los Mugiwaras se levantaron uno a uno. Los altos mandos estaban de nuevo rodeados por las fuerzas piratas.

—Que sorpresa, son sumamente resistentes. – Kizaru se sacó las manos de los bolsillos. —Me toca a mí acabarlos ahora.

—No. – le interrumpió Kuma. —Son míos. – se volvió hacia ellos.

—¡Muchachos! – la voz de Luffy resonó en el campo de batalla y eso llamó la atención de Ace.

—¿Será el capitán? – se dijo para sí con una voz muy baja.

—¡No podremos ganar esta batalla! – les dijo muy seguro y agotado. —¡Debemos huir! ¡Es una orden, nos reuniremos al cabo de tres días! – todos asintieron y comenzaron a correr en diferentes direcciones.

—¡Luffy! – Zoro le llamó al ver que encaraba directamente a Kuma y Kizaru.

—¡Ustedes corran! – le dijo a su primer oficial. —¡Yo los alcanzaré después!

—¡¿Estás loco?! – Usopp le lloró implorante. —¡Tú también debes correr!

—¡Usopp! – Luffy le regañó. —¡Es una orden de tu capitán! – sus miradas se entrecruzaron y el tirador no pudo sostener las lágrimas. Luffy pensaba sacrificarse por ellos. —¡No dejaré que toquen a mi tripulación! – su cuerpo comenzó a expedir un espeso vapor. —¡Enfréntate a mí!

—Vámonos. – apresuró Zoro.

—Pero es que…

—¡No lo hagas más difícil! – cuando Zoro le encaró él también tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

—Zoro. – Usopp tragó saliva. —Bien, vamos. – los dos se echaron a correr.

—Se escaparán. – apresuró Kizaru, mas Kuma estaba fijo en Luffy.

—No lo harán. – el General miró a todas partes, los Mugiwaras corrían lo más rápido que podían. —Si lo que quieren es correr… - por primera vez en el día Kuma frunció el ceño. —Entonces yo los mandaré muy lejos. – desapareció y en un flash estuvo frente a Usopp y Zoro. Los dos se detuvieron nerviosos.

—¡Atrás! – le pidió Zoro a su compañero y se preparó para atacar con el Santouryuu.

—No intentes desafiarme. – gruñó Kuma. —Que tengas un buen viaje. – Zoro saltó sobre él pero Kuma alcanzó a tocarlo, el espadachín desapareció en instantes. Eso dejó perplejo a todos los Mugiwaras, quienes se detuvieron en seco al ver uno de los suyos desaparecido.

—¡Zoro! – Luffy se apresuró a correr donde ellos. —¡Usopp, sal de ahí! – rogó desesperado pero el tirador no pudo hacer nada, él también desapareció. —¡Usopp! – Luffy se desgarró al ver que no pudo hacer nada. —¡Desgraciado! – le lanzó un puñetazo pero para entonces Kuma ya no estaba en su trayectoria.

—Siguen ustedes. – Estaba frente a Brook y Nami.

—¡Nami-san, corra! – el esqueleto se paró frente a ella.

—¡Brook, no! – pero desapareció junto a su valentía.

—Tres fuera… - exhaló Kuma y se abalanzó contra la chica.

—¡Nami! – Franky saltó contra Bartholomew e intentó acertarle un puñetazo, pero el general era demasiado para él, esquivó su ataque y le tocó el hombro, cuestión que lo mandó a la nada.

—¡Franky! – Nami sintió escalofríos cuando Kuma se posó a su lado.

—Sigue usted, señorita. – la tocó y la mandó a volar.

—¡Nami, Franky! – Luffy ya había llegado pero era demasiado tarde.

—Eres lento. – presionó el general y volvió a desaparecer. Ahora estaba donde Robin y Chopper.

—¡Atrás de mí! – pidió el reno y se tomó una píldora que le hizo crecer enormemente. Un rugido aterrador para un monstruo que le sacaba por mucho a Kuma.

—¡No lo hagas, Chopper! – pidió Robin pero ella estaba paralizada.

—¡Chopper! – Luffy no estaba muy lejos.

—Desaparece… - Kuma lo hizo aire. Luego se volteó a Robin. —Finalmente… espero que tenga un buen viaje. – se preparó para mandarla a volar.

—¡Déjala en paz! – rugió Luffy mientras le lanzaba uno de sus puños de goma, mas el General de Tenryu se lo repelió y a él junto a su ataque.

—¡Luffy! – Robin le llamó pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde, había desaparecido.

Luffy estaba a unos metros de ahí, derribado en la tierra y muy herido. Se levantó lentamente con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba vencido, tanto él como su orgullo. Se arrodilló y pegó la cabeza al suelo mientras balbuceaban cosas que los altos mandos no podían escuchar con claridad.

—Eres terrible, Bartholomew-dono. – expresó Kizaru, porque aunque no era algo que le incumbiera o que le afectara sintió pena por Mugiwara.

—A los hombres como él se les destruye primero su orgullo… mientras no tengan una razón para luchar… son tan dóciles como unos cachorros. – entonces dio media vuelta y miró en donde se supone estaría el templo abandonado. —¿No es así, comandante?

Kizaru se sintió sorprendido y volteó al mismo sitio que Kuma miraba. Lentamente y con un paso firme Ace emergió de la salida subterránea, le habían descubierto, ya no tenía por qué esconderse.

—¡Menuda sorpresa! – dijo con ironía el Almirante.

—No sé cómo lograste escapar, pero no te irás de aquí tan fácil. – para entonces los pasos de decenas de marines situaron la zona. Ace miró a todos lados y se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado. Tendría que luchar con coraje si quería huir.

—Debo pensar que usted no hará nada, ¿O sí, Almirante? – le dijo el muchacho.

—¿Cómo qué? – expresó Kizaru. —No eres un pirata, ¿O sí? O tal vez… ¿Eres un criminal que requiere ser encerrado?

—Pensé que la Marina era un intermediario en situaciones como estas. – presionó el joven.

—Oh, eso te gustaría, ¿No? – se volteó a Kuma. —¿Este hombre les ha declarado la guerra?

—Absolutamente. – contestó Kuma. —Su motivación es… que está intentando asesinar a uno de los nuestros.

—¡Teach aún no es uno de los suyos, es un traidor! – vociferó Ace. —¡Y si lo esconden de mí entonces los derrotaré a todos por igual! – de nuevo se estaba dejando llegar por su sangre caliente.

—Creo que eso ha sido una declaración abierta. – Kizaru se lavó las manos. —Si tu plan no es diplomático me temo que no puedo hacer nada.

—¡Deja de usar mis palabras! – pidió el comandante. —¡Teach es un traidor! ¡La Marina también lo es! ¿Creen que no lo sé? Durante décadas han encubierto lo que Tenryu hace. Ahora me lo demuestras abiertamente, Almirante. No te interesa que le pasé a esta guerra mundial, ya tienes escogido un lado. – de pronto Ace se sintió solo. —Estoy solo contra dos monstruos. – su cuerpo entero ardió. —Pero lucharé hasta el final.

—¡Ah, otro hombre orgulloso! – exclamó Kizaru. —Ahora entiendo lo que decías, Bartholomew-dono.

—Retroceda, Kizaru-dono. – pidió Kuma mientras encaraba a Ace. —Sujetos como él son presa de los Generales todos los días. Debe ser un poco decepcionante, ¿No es así, comandante? Saber que estás en una tierra enemiga, completamente rodeado, sin nadie que te auxilie.

—He estado peor. – Ace siseó y apretó los puños.

—Anda… - insistió el enorme sujeto. —Dame tu mejor golpe. – y al terminar de decir eso su mandíbula se dobló dramáticamente mientras su enorme cuerpo caía junto a él. Ace y Kizaru se quedaron hechos de piedra ante tal evento. Kuma había sido derribado.

Los dos usuarios logia miraron al muchacho de goma que aún seguía en el aire. Acababa de arremeter contra el poderoso general sin que éste pudiera hacer nada, ese golpe debió haber sido el más poderoso y duro que Kuma hubiese recibido antes.

—¡Mugiwara! – Kizaru iba a meterse en la batalla pero lentamente el general se puso de pie. Detuvo a Kizaru con una mano al aire.

—¡Regrésame a mis nakamas! – rugió Luffy, su cordura parecía estarse desbordando junto a su ira.

—Eso me tomó por sorpresa. – Kuma acomodó su quijada. —Pero tú ya no serás un prisionero. Ahora serás mandado al infierno. – iba enserio.

—¡Cuidado! – Ace observó como el general aparecía a su lado y le daba una buena bofetada a Luffy, que junto a su fuerza y habilidad para repeler le acertó un golpe altamente destructivo que lo hundió en la tierra y lo dejó inmóvil. El chico exclamó entrecortado mientras era sepultado en otro cráter por la fuerza del general.

—El siguiente eres tú. – Kuma se volvió hacia Ace y le atacó con sus zarpas, pero el muchacho se defendió con sus llamaradas.

—¡Hiken! – su puño de fuego se entrelazó con la zarpa de Kuma que repelió el fuego. —¡Entonces prueba esto! – le atacó con ambos brazos, las llamaradas eran colosales y Kuma retrocedió levemente ante tanto calor.

—Ya no se levantará. – Kizaru se había acercado y sacó un pequeño cofre. —Lo esposaré de una vez para que ya no se mueva. – tomó con algo de dificultad la esposas de kairouseki y se agachó. Luffy abrió los ojos rápidamente y le lanzó un puñetazo con toda la fuerza que podía, había perdido la razón, ahora estaba al borde de su adrenalina y locura. Kizaru retrocedió ante esto y esquivó el golpe.

—Parece que aún te puedes mover. – sonrió encantado por la vitalidad del jovencito. —Das miedo, chico.

—Mis nakamas… - musitó Luffy. —Devuélvemelos.

—Yo no puedo hacer eso. – confesó Kizaru.

—¡Regrésamelos! – le dio un puñetazo pero pasó a través del almirante.

—Eres muy interesante. – le tomó de la muñeca cuando el puño iba de regreso a Luffy. —Pero ya me estoy cansando. – le apresó la muñeca derecha y Luffy sintió los efectos inmediatos del metal. Se arrodilló mientras su brazo se hacía flácido. —Fuera de mi vista, incordio. – una patada a la velocidad de la luz regresó a Luffy al fondo del cráter de donde había salido. Ahora no podía moverse a libertad.

—¡Es inútil, comandante! – gritó Kuma. —Jamás podrás tocarme con tu fuego, puede repeler lo que sea.

—¡Eso lo veremos! – Ace juntó fuego en su brazo izquierdo. —¡Kyou Kaen! – era quizá la llamarada más grande que hubiesen visto. Kuma fue consumido por esta y Ace siguió emanando fuego para asegurarse de haberle calcinado. Cuando acabó y sólo había flamas en el campo de batalla se sorprendió al no ver el cuerpo del general.

—¿Me buscabas? – estaba detrás de él. Ace apenas pudo voltear cuando le dio un golpe con la palma de la mano que lo mandó a volar hasta el mismo sitio que Luffy.

—Demonios. – maldijo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba literalmente en el hoyo. Los pasos de Kuma se acercaban lentamente hasta que lo vio en la superficie.

—Esto se acabó.

—¡No lo creo! – creó una gran columna de fuego con lo que se protegió.

—Sería más fácil si dejase de usar todo ese fuego. – dijo Kizaru. Apuntó entre el mar de llamas y disparó un láser mortífero. Planeaba darle en la cabeza a Ace pero se conformó cuando éste se arrodilló debido a que le había herido un muslo. El comandante estaba tan ocupado intento mantener a la raya a Kuma que no se dio cuenta del ataque de luz del almirante.

—Su defensa ha bajado. – desapareció en un haz de luz y atravesó las flamas. A una velocidad inconcebible el almirante esposó el brazo izquierdo de Ace en el otro extremo vació de la esposa de kairouseki. Ace se quedó paralizado cuando vio su descuido y ahora estaba débil por la piedra marina.

—Desgraciado. – le miró con odio, el fuego comenzó a disminuir drásticamente.

—Ahora estas indefenso. – se burló Kizaru mientras Kuma comenzaba a bajar hacia ellos. Ace estaba de rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Es una pena, comandante. – se burló Kizaru pero entonces algo extraño e intenso pasó. Luffy reaccionó una vez más y se levantó con el puño contra el almirante, Ace lo supo al momento y decidió atacar con él. Haló unos centímetros el cuerpo del pirata y usando la cadena de las esposas alcanzaron a tomar el cuello del marine en una maniobra realmente inesperada.

Dado que él también era usuario el almirante perdió el equilibrio y la fuerza, cayó al suelo mientras sostenía los brazos de sus atacantes, impidiendo que le ahorcaran completamente.

—¿Quién está indefenso ahora? – rio Ace. —Bien hecho chico. – felicitó a Luffy mas el pirata estaba totalmente inconsciente, era su espíritu el que lo hizo levantarse y no su fuerza física. —Está… inconsciente. – dijo impresionado el usuario del fuego.

—Ustedes dos han causado muchos problemas. – Kuma estaba detrás de ellos, ¡¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?! volteó lentamente la cabeza para toparse con algo más que su sombra. —Ya no nos volveremos a ver. – sus dos manos estaban extendidas hacia ellos. —Adiós. – y con el mismo impulso los desapareció del mapa.

Kizaru sintió la liberación de su cuello y respiró tranquilo.

—¿A dónde los enviaste? – dijo entrecortado mientras tocaba su cuello.

—A un lugar lejano del cual no podrán volver. – dijo muy seguro. —Ahora estarán metros bajo el mar.

—¡¿Los mandantes al fondo marino?! ¡Vaya que eres un tirano! – Kizaru sabía que una muerte angustiosa y horrible para un usuario de la Akuma no Mi era ahogarse en el mar.

—Ya no volverán a molestarnos. – agregó tranquilamente el general. —Sin embargo… acabo de darme cuenta que he perdido mi trofeo. – suspiró cansino. —Los Tenryuubitos van a molestarse por ello.

—¿Y qué importa? Los has eliminado. El mundo tiene dos cosas menos de las cuales preocuparse. – dijo Kizaru. —Puedo hablar con ellos, lo que hiciste fue justamente necesario.

—Quizá. – miró al cielo que seguía en oscuridad. —Necesito un paseo. – comenzó a caminar lentamente a quien sabe dónde.

—¡Almirante! – un marino se acercó corriendo hasta ellos. —¡Lo sentimos mucho señor! – se arrodilló disculpándose. —¡Los piratas han escapado!

—Que incompetente. – dijo simplemente. —Tengo que ir a atrapar unos cuantos ratones que se salieron de la ratonera. Ja Ne, Bartholomew-dono. – y desapareció en una estela de luz. Para entonces Kuma ya se había alejado lo suficiente.

…

Sanji dejó salir una bocanada de humo, esa noche en especial se sentía muy nervioso y no sabía por qué. Respiró mientras se recargaba en la barandilla del Sunny. De pronto, el sonido de un tanque aproximándose lo distrajo y se fijó con cauteloso por la cubierta.

—Quien sea que se esconde en la oscuridad salga de una vez. – expresó molesto. —No estoy de humor.

Entonces la luna le dejó ver la inmensidad de Kuma. Se puso en guardia enseguida.

—Un General de Guerra. – dijo con lentitud, un tanto inseguro.

—Tú debes ser Kuroashi de los piratas del Sombrero de Paja, ¿No es así?

—¿Y qué si lo soy? – Sanji alzó el cigarro al mar.

—Lamento informarte pero… debes salir de esta isla lo más pronto posible. – estaba a unos metros del Sunny.

—Ni lo pienses, no iré a ningún lado sin mis nakamas.

—Es una pena… - alzó una mano. —Porque ellos… no volverán.

—¿Qué has dicho? – Sanji iba a ir hacia él y exigirle una explicación pero Kuma ya estaba detrás de él. —¡¿Cuándo has…?!

—Si pudieras ir de vacaciones a algún sitio… ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

—¡¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo?! – la pierna de Sanji brilló en brasas.

—No tiene importancia. – se abalanzó contra él. —Despídete. – y antes de que la patada del diablo le diera de lleno el cocinero ya había desaparecido. Kuma suspiró nuevamente, se sentía cansado por ese día. Miró el barco de los Mugiwaras y frunció el ceño.

—Es una pena que las cosas resultarán así… - se preparó para hacer desaparecer al Sunny. —Tu hijo es muy fuerte… - acarició su mandíbula que aún le dolía. —Tal como esperaba de él, Dragón.

El Sunny se desvaneció en una corriente de aire y entonces…

Nada.

**Continuará… **

**Ace y Luffy han sido enviados muy lejos, los Mugiwaras fueron separados de nuevo, Kuma parece ocultar algo más allá de su simple faceta de General de Guerra. ¿Que les pareció este capítulo? Sé que quizá haya sido un poco cliché por lo de la separación de los Mugiwaras, pero en realidad era necesario ya que la historia se ubica específicamente en los hermanos y lo que harán de ahora en adelante. Muy pronto se descubrirá el pasado de cada uno y cómo fue que no se reconocen. Espero que esta historia les esté gustando, como les dije antes este junto al capitulo dos serían un solo capítulo, pero bueno, era demasiado largo. Gracias por leer. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	4. Hermanos anónimos

**La verdad es que debería estar actualizando un Rey para Arabasta, pero no pude resistir este capítulo. Deseaba escribir sobre estos hermanos y ahora me siento mejor ya que terminé el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten, los dos hermanos comenzaran a convivir a pesar de todo. **

* * *

**-4-**

**Hermanos anónimos.**

* * *

Soledad. Ira. Dolor. Cosas que pueden llegar a marcar a un individuo, muchas de ellas se disfrazan en máscaras personalizadas para evitar sentirse tan deplorable.

Pero para todo mal, existe una cura, para toda pena existe la risa, para todo dolor existe un bálsamo de felicidad.

…

No fue el cantar de las aves lo que despertó a Ace. En realidad fue una terrible sensación de vacío en su estómago y una sequía interminable en su boca. El comandante se despertó con algo de dificultad dado que su cuerpo perezoso y un poco narcolépsico le invitaba a seguir dormido en el lugar tan acogedor donde se encontraba. El ambiente era tibio, la brisa fresca y el aroma era dulce. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que contempló fueron miles de ramas de árboles de diferentes colores. Parpadeó un par de veces y después recapitulo lo sucedido como una película en su mente. Exhaló sorprendido y se sentó rápidamente, entonces sintió un peso muerto que estaba sujeto a su brazo izquierdo.

A su lado yacía un jovenzuelo de aproximadamente 17 años, el chico dormía a rienda suelta y su expresión, a pesar de sus heridas reflejaba un poco de paz. No le conocía bien, pero había escuchado sobre él hacía unos meses, se trataba de un pirata peligroso conocido como Mugiwara; según los reportes de inteligencia de su nación no representaban una amenaza para ellos, pero por lo visto para los marines sí, por ello no le extrañó que Kizaru le persiguiera.

—Oye. – lo movió un poco de su hombro, el chico roncaba levemente y podría jurar que había una pompa de moco en su nariz. —¡Oye, chico, despierta! – pero automáticamente el rostro del chico cambió a uno penoso y lleno de dolor. Escuchó los latidos de su corazón y después un gruñido que terminó en un silencio absoluto, como si estuviera muerto.

—Diablos. ¿No te moriste o sí? – no tuvo respuesta verbal, pero confirmó que el chico no estaba finado cuando respiró normalmente de nuevo. —Mmm… - gruñó un poco desconcertado. Contempló su cuerpo, era increíble la cantidad de heridas que poseía, algunas eran recientes, otras más lucían con un poco de antigüedad. Tuvo compasión de él, seguramente habría sufrido grandes penas y ahora estaba completamente solo. Se había dado cuenta de la desesperación que lo motivó a enfrentar a Kizaru y Kuma, la perdida de sus nakamas le había transformado en una bestia sin mente, ebrio de dolor y venganza.

Ace intentó levantarse y cojeo al darse cuenta de la herida en su muslo, la cual lentificaba sus movimientos. Suspiró y aguantó el dolor, haló a Luffy y lo subió a su espalda, si querían sobrevivir lo primordial era encontrar un refugio adecuado y claro, muchas comida. Hiken cargó a Mugiwara en su espalda y cuando sintió el peso muerto de Luffy se tambaleó debido a su herida. Ambos estaban heridos, así que todo el proceso sería lento y… para su mala suerte, si Portgas deseaba cazar o conseguir algo de comer tendría que hacerlo con Luffy a cuestas.

Caminó lentamente por el bosque y respiró un poco más tranquilo. Sintió una extraña paz y una nostalgia demasiado inusual. Su corazón parecía conmovido y no encontraba razones para admitir por qué. Giró levemente la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de Luffy… ¿Sería que realmente sentía lástima por él? ¿O quizá…? No, definitivamente lo que estaba a punto de idear era una locura.

Decidió guardarse sus pensamientos para después y recolectó algo de comida y leña. Con un brazo, el esposado, aseguró a Luffy para que no cayera de su espalda y con el otro recolectó frutos y troncos de madera. No encontró una cueva pero sí un árbol hueco, así que entró en él y se acomodó. Luffy seguía dormido, así que comió lo poco que había juntado. Quería encender fuego pero no podría hacerlo con el kairouseki, que tonto por olvidar eso. Mejor se recostó contra el tronco y reposar. Todavía tenía hambre, pero no tenía más opción que esperar. Se durmió bastante rápido.

…

De nuevo… había mucho fuego. Muchas personas lloraban, otros más gritaban… y Luffy estaba de pie, contemplándoles a todos, tenía mucho miedo, sus piernas no se movían, enormes pedazos de concreto caían de un castillo enorme que lentamente se desmoronaban. Todo perecía, los cañones no dejaban de arrasar con la gente, los perros hambrientos saltaban sobre los niños… entonces se dio cuenta, miró sus manos, había mucha sangre en ellas, quiso llorar, apenas era un niño, ¿Por qué tenía que ver todo esto?

Pero eso no era suficiente, muy pronto se dio cuenta que su cuerpo entero tenía lesiones, él también estaba herido, sus oídos no escuchaban más que el llanto de muchas personas que corrían, que iban y venían con varios cuerpos a cuestas… tembló, y entonces miró a sus pies, alguien estaba ahí, una persona, un niño, pero no se movía, tampoco respiraba ¿O sí? Quiso gritar, pero su voz no salía… entonces alguien le tocó los hombros y lo zarandeó.

Era otro niño… y creyó conocerlo, iba a hablarle pero otra explosión le impidió decírselo. El niño más grande lo tomó de la muñeca y lo haló mientras intentaba cargar al otro que estaba a sus pies.

¡Cuidado! Una sombra estaba tras ellos y portaba una espada… la alzó para degollarlos.

…

Luffy abrió los ojos lentamente y con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Parpadeó un par de veces y después dejó salir un gran suspiro, todo había sido un sueño… de nuevo. Se relajó para volver a dormir, como acostumbrara pero algo le hizo darse cuenta que todo estaba fuera de lo común. No estaba en su cama, en el Sunny, estaba en una extraña cripta, sentía su cuerpo muy pesado y algo le apresaba la muñeca derecha. Entonces escuchó el ronquido de alguien y elevó la cabeza un poco para toparse con la silueta de un hombre.

Luffy miró atentamente a Ace. A pesar de que no dijo nada su mirada se volvió sombría y se dedicó a contemplarlo por largos segundos. Ace debió sentirse observado por que se despertó luego de un rato, limpió su rostro y bostezó, viró la cabeza y se encontró cara a cara con Luffy… otro silencio lúgubre se apoderó del momento.

Luffy le miraba con una frialdad nada típica en él, Ace simplemente no sabía qué decir, pero tampoco se sentía muy animado para hablar. Al final, Luffy retiró la vista y dejó escapar un suspiro para después mirar el techo de donde sea que se encontrase.

—Amm… hola. – se animó a decir Ace.

—Hola. – contestó monótono el muchacho.

—Soy Ace. – se presentó con casualidad.

—Luffy. – contestó el chico de goma. De nuevo más silencio, aquello comenzaba a ser incómodo.

—¿Sólo Luffy? – preguntó Ace, para romper la tensión.

—No. – fue lo único que le contestó.

—Mi nombre completo es Portgas D. Ace. – estaba decidido a tener una compensación más allá de monosílabas. —¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

—Monkey D. Luffy. – le dijo después de un rato.

—¿D? – eso llamó su atención. —Tu nombre me suena de algo. – Luffy le encaró nuevamente, se veía ligeramente molesto.

—¿Ace? – el aludido asintió. —Lo siento, pero no sé quién eres tú.

—Lo mismo podría decir de ti, Monkey D. Luffy…

—Sólo Luffy está bien. ¿Ace está bien para ti?

—Claro. – asintió, el muchacho parecía ser un poco cerrado. —¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diecisiete, ¿Y tú? – pero extrañamente Luffy comenzaba a abrirse un poco más.

—Veinte. – hubo una pausa. —¿De dónde eres?

—De ningún sitio en particular… soy un pirata.

—Cierto. Yo soy de Hakuharu.

—¿Hakuharu? ¿Es el nombre de tu país? – ahora la conversación parecía tornarse más cálida.

—Sí, es un lugar hermoso, tal vez deberías ir algún día… claro, si prometes no saquear nada. – se río por ese comentario. —Olvida eso.

—Lo haré. – lo último lo dijo con algo de pesadez. —¿Dónde estamos? – ese cuestionamiento era un poco más realista.

—No lo sé. Pero… - miró al exterior. —Tengo sospechas…

El ambiente se vio interrumpido por un grueso ruido estomacal. Los dos hombres hicieron una mueca lastimera.

—Tengo tanta hambre que podría comerme dos caballos, tres cocodrilos, un oso y una cabra entera. – Luffy sacó la lengua para ejemplificar aquello y Ace río.

—Yo tengo tanta hambre que podría comer eso más un jabalí y tres pollos. – no bromeaba, realmente podía comer todo eso.

—Ah, jabalí. – Luffy lo saboreó, estaba secretando mucha saliva. —Me encanta la carne de jabalí.

—Supuse que te gustaba. – dijo sin pesar el mayor.

—¿Ah sí? – Luffy volvió a cambiar su humor a uno más serio. —¿Qué otra cosa crees que me gusta? – Ace se puso nervioso, por algún motivo sintió una pesada incertidumbre.

—No lo sé… ¿Has probado el estofado de oso? ¿La carne de cocodrilo sazonada con sal y pimienta? ¡Ah, sin duda te debe gustar la carne de búfalo! – el rostro de Luffy cambió enseguida cuando le mencionó el búfalo.

—¡Sí, me encanta el búfalo! El cocodrilo también, pero lo prefiero con mucha salsa de soya… - volví a babear.

—¡Sí, salsa de soya y mucho arroz! – combino Ace, los dos estaban antojándose mutuamente.

—¡¿Qué tal con un poco de fideos?! ¡¿Has probado el Ramen?! – Luffy sonreía, por primera vez sonreía y no estaba midiendo sus palabras.

—¿Ramen? – Ace intentó hacer memoria… de alguna manera conocía la palabra y por extraño que pareciera conocía cómo se veía el alimento, pero no estaba seguro. —Creo que nunca lo he probado…

—Yo sí, de niño solía ir con mis… - Luffy se cortó enseguida y frunció el ceño.

—¿Con tus padres? – completó Ace por él, interesado.

—No… olvídalo. – volvía comportarse serio. —¿Por qué no vamos a buscar comida?

—Buena idea. – le observó. —¿Puedes pararte?

—Sí. – lo hizo lentamente. —Mmm, aún estoy algo cansado.

—¿Estás listo? – no le quería presionar, pero tenía mucha hambre, sus amigos siempre insistieron en que como comandante de la armada de Hakuharu debía ser educado con todos; y aunque fuese un pirata la verdad era que el chico no le parecía mala persona.

Los dos emergieron del tronco y observaron alrededor. En realidad el no parecían estar en un bosque normal, los alrededores eran muy coloridos, habían plantas extrañas que parecían algas y otras más que tenían aspecto de corales.

—¡Ah, ya sé dónde estamos! – gritó Ace mientras recordaba qué sitio era éste.

—¿Dónde? – preguntó Luffy después de dar un salto sorprendido por la repentina voz de Ace.

—Estamos en el Bosque Marino a diez mil metros bajo el mar. – contestó con simpleza.

—¡¿Diez mil metros bajo el mar?! – Luffy se mostró interesado y sorprendido. —¡Sorprende! – agregó con un tinte infantil. —¿Y por qué estamos aquí? – se dio cuenta de que estaban esposados. —¿Por qué estamos encadenados?

—¡Eres lento! – Ace abrió los ojos sorprendido. —¿Qué no recuerdas lo que pasó en Shabondy?

—¿Shabondy? – Luffy se quedó callado un momento y después mostró una cara llena de dolor. —Mis nakamas… desaparecieron.

—No del todo. – respondió Ace. —Escuche rumores de que la habilidad de Bartholomew Kuma manda a volar a las personas por tres días y tres noches y después de eso los deja en un sitio que sólo él sabe.

—¿Eso quiere decir que mis nakamas están vivos? – la sonrisa en el rostro de Luffy no podía despedir más luz.

—Definitivamente. – animó Ace.

—¡Ah, es increíble! – saltó emocionado el chico. —¡Así podremos reunirnos de nuevo! ¡Shishishi! – se río, hacía muchos años que no se reía así.

Ace frunció el ceño, su risa, podría jurar que la había escuchado antes.

—Bien, qué te parece si buscamos algo de comer. – se tocó el estómago. —Muero de hambre.

—¡Claro, claro, vamos! – el humor de Luffy había cambiado completamente.

Caminaron un buen rato, los corales se veían apetitosos, pero después de mordisquearlos un rato ambos cayeron en cuenta que eran asquerosos en sabor.

—Si sólo pudiera encender fuego. – se lamentó en voz baja el mayor.

—¿Puedes hacer fuego? – preguntó Luffy, mientras mascaba y escupía después un poco de coral.

—Sí, comí la Mera Mera no Mi y ahora soy un hombre de fuego. – era inusual confesar esa información personal tan fácil, pero de verdad que no sentía pena con Luffy.

—Yo me comí la Gomu Gomu ni Mí y ahora soy un hombre de goma. Mira. – se estiró levemente la mejilla, pero no consiguió gran cosa.

—Te creo, vi lo que hiciste antes.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí… Oye, ¿Por qué sigues comiendo eso si sabe tan asqueroso? – apuntó al trozo de coral que estaba en su mano.

—No lo sé, mato el hambre.

—Mmm… - Ace se recargó en su mano y alzó una ceja. —Eres bastante extraño, Mugiwara.

—Bueno… si no fuera porque somos usuarios podríamos pescar todos esos animales. – apuntó al cielo, fuera de una enorme burbuja que mantenía el bosque a salvo. Existían zonas que estaban cubiertas por enormes burbujas y otras que estaban rodeadas de agua, en donde vivían una gran diversidad de peces.

—Vaya… hay muchos. – Ace babeó. —Ese tiburón se ve delicioso.

—La ballena también… Ojala Sanji estuviera aquí.

—¿Es el cocinero de tu banda?

—¡Sí! Él cocina cosas deliciosas, es el mejor cocinero del mar. – sonrió al recordarlo.

—Bueno, dado que no podemos comernos los peces… - Ace miró a los alrededores. —¿Qué es eso? – ahí, entre unos corales y matorrales de sargazo estaba una pequeña masa naranja que se movía minuciosamente.

—¿Qué cosa? – Luffy colocó su mano en su frente para enfocar la vista.

—Creo… - Ace comenzó a acercarse lentamente seguido de Luffy. —Es un animal…

—¿Un animal? – los ojos de Luffy brillaron emocionados.

Para cuando menos recordaron estaban casi sobre la pequeña criatura. Se trataba de una estrella de mar que estaba comiendo algunas algas en el lecho marino. La estrella era tan grande como una pelota de playa y se veía bastante gordita. Los usuarios salivaron al imaginarse a la pequeña criatura en la sartén.

Cuando las sombras de los dos rodearon al animal éste reaccionó. Se volteó rápidamente y dejó escapar un grito despavorido. Se levantó tan rápido y se echó a correr que desconcertó a los muchachos.

—¡Ah, la comida escapa! – señaló Luffy.

—¡Corre, no debe irse! – Ace se adelantó y Luffy corrió tras él.

—¡Espera, cosita naranja y deliciosa! – gritó Luffy y eso provocó que acelerara el paso.

—¡Mugiwara, estira tus brazos!

—¡No puedo, tengo kairouseki! ¡Tú cocínalo!

—¡Yo también estoy esposado! – riñó Ace como si fuera lo más obvio.

—¡Ah, casi lo tengo! – estaba justo frente a Luffy e intentó alcanzarlo, pero antes de eso el camino del bosque parecía estarse acercando a una pendiente en donde la burbuja comenzaba a hacerse más ligera.

—¡Rápido, atrápalo! – apresuró Ace, la herida en su pierna le estaba doliendo a horrores.

—¡Ya casi! – la estrella podía sentir la saliva de Luffy sobre sus ápices. Gritó más fuerte y aceleró el paso.

—¡No escaparás! – Luffy se alzó lo más que pudo, empezó a notar que Ace estaba desacelerando. —¡Corre más rápido! – le dijo a su compañero, pero antes de que le contestara se percató que su pierna volvía a sangrar un poco.

—¡Mugiwara, al frente! – le advirtió pero Luffy estaba demasiado inmerso en la herida de su acompañante que no se dio cuenta de un coral que estaba frente a él y se tropezó. Los dos cayeron al suelo inevitablemente.

Para cuando se levantaron la estrella ya iba muy lejos y seguramente, con la concisión de ambos no podrían alcanzarla.

—¡Oye, fíjate por donde corres! – regañó Ace, presa del hambre.

—¡¿Yo?! – se defendió rápidamente Luffy. —¡Si tú estabas gritando, tú debiste atraparlo!

—¡Estaba de tu lado!

—¡También era tu lado! – se defendió Luffy.

—¡¿Qué lado?! ¡No puede estar de mi lado si está del tuyo, idiota!

—¡Estamos esposados, mi lado también es tu lado!

—¡Eso no tiene sentido! – le dio un golpe seco en la cabeza, dejándose llevar por la discusión infantil del momento.

—¡Ah, por qué me golpeas! – reclamó Luffy.

—¡Por cabeza hueca!

—¡Deberías tratarme más amablemente! – pidió el menor.

—¡Jamás! – ambos gruñeron y juntaron sus caras en una disputa de miradas.

—¡Idiota!

—¡Tonto!

—¡Cabeza hueca!

—¡Cerebro de goma!

—¡Cerebro de fuego!

—¡Cara de mono!

—¡Cara de… Cara de… Portgas!

—¡¿Portgas?! – Ace alzó una ceja. —¡Eso sigue sin tener sentido!

—¡Pues yo no juzgaría el apellido de nadie para empezar! – volvió a reñir Luffy.

—¡¿Qué es lo que dices?! ¡¿Un juego de palabras?!

—¿Un juego de qué?

—¡Ah, olvídalo!

—¡No, olvídalo tú! – los dos se dieron la espalda y gruñeron por lo bajo. Guardaron silencio hasta que el gruñido de sus estómagos los hizo quejarse. Ace suspiró y miró sobre su hombro a Luffy.

—Oye… - dijo más tranquilo. —Creo que tengo un poco de culpa. – desvió la mirada apenado. —La pierna me estaba doliendo y no pude mantener el mismo paso por mucho tiempo.

—Aa, lo sé. – contestó Luffy. Después él suspiró. —Mejor busquemos comida…

—Está bien. – y así los dos comenzaron a caminar para buscar algo comestible. —¿Sabes?, encontré algunas frutas cerca de donde caímos.

—Pues busquemos algo de comer ahí.

Los dos recorrieron en silencio el prado para llegar donde había caído. En algunas ocasiones se detuvieron a descansar debido a la herida de Ace. En otras simplemente se desviaban dado que Luffy se distraía con cualquier cosa. No supieron exactamente cómo pero para la tarde los dos se encontraban perfectamente en armonía.

—Entonces un rey marino con cabeza de sapo emergió del mar y lo cazamos entre todos, Sanji preparó un rico estofado. – después de comer frutas y raíces los dos se encontraban descansado bajo un enorme árbol marino.

—Me gusta la carne de rey marino, es muy deliciosa, sobre todo cuando la asas. – era un chiste implícito, dado que Ace podía generar fuego. —En mi división tengo varios cocineros, pero la verdad prefiero cocinarla yo mismo, siempre encuentro el punto exacto. – comentó el comandante.

—¿Eres comandante de algo? – preguntó Luffy interesado.

—Así es. Soy el Comandante de la Segunda División militar de Hakuharu. No es por presumir pero soy un gran peleador.

—¿En serio? – Luffy alzó ambas cejas y después puso una cara llena de interés. —Tal vez podríamos enfrentarnos.

—Claro. Cuando nos quiten estas estúpidas esposas.

—Es una promesa. – sonrió el muchacho. —¿Y qué hace un comandante?

—Soy el encargado de dirigir a mis compañeros a la batalla… sólo que actualmente estoy trabajando solo.

—¿Por qué? – preguntó mientras se metía a la boca la raíz de un árbol.

—Estoy persiguiendo a un fugitivo… se hace llamar Kurohige. Él asesinó a sus compañeros y huyó de nuestra tierra junto con una fruta del diablo. Actualmente se unió a Tenryu y parece ser que se convertirá en un General de Guerra. – contó con algo de coraje. —Antes era mi subordinado y como comandante es mi deber erradicar a ese traidor.

—Oh, ya veo. – Luffy le miró interesado.

—¿Y qué me dices tú, Mugiwara, qué hacías en Shabondy?

—Mi barco necesitaba suministros… - el humor de Luffy volvía a tornarse oscuro. —Por mi culpa… perdí a mis nakamas.

—Oye, hiciste lo que pudiste para…

—No era suficiente. – su sombrero cubrió sus ojos. —Ellos confiaban en mí, por mucho tiempo pude protegerlos y ahora… - apretó los puños.

—Ser capitán de un barco pirata debe ser tan difícil como ser comandante de una división, ¿O no?

—Pues… - Luffy se animó un poco. —No lo sé. ¿Por qué te hiciste comandante militar?

—Crecí con una deuda de honor hacia el rey de Hakuharu y además… lo aprecio tanto como a un padre. Me formé desde niño y me convertí en un guerrero para proteger el país. – Ace sonrió nostálgico. —Si soy sincero, desde que puedo recordar, intenté ser fuerte para proteger a mis amigos y a mi padre.

—¿Padre? – Luffy alzó una ceja.

—El rey, él es como mi padre. De hecho, todos en el ejército le llamamos así.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque nos hace felices… la mayoría somos huérfanos, él nos ha acogido como si fuéramos parte de su familia, nos hace felices. – el rostro de Ace lucía impecable, lleno de felicidad y agradecimiento. —¿Y tú? ¿Por qué te convertiste en pirata?

Hubo una pausa antes de que Luffy se decidiera a contestar.

—Para vivir. – le dijo con simpleza.

—¿Sólo eso?

—Sí… quería dejar atrás mi pasado y vivir libre, sin ataduras, quería aventuras, así que decidí ser un pirata. – algo en sus palabras le decía a Ace que Mugiwara no estaba siendo totalmente sincero.

—¿Sucede algo? Te ves triste.

—No me sucede nada. – negó lentamente.

—De acuerdo… - suspiró. —Entonces te hiciste un pirata para vivir aventuras, eso es interesante.

—En realidad… - se cortó.

—¿Sí?

—En realidad… viví de esa manera porque no quería estar solo. – eso sonó muy profundo. —Mi vida nunca fue solitaria, la verdad es que mucha gente buena estuvo conmigo, pero a pesar de todo, siempre procuré estar acompañado. Cuando me hice pirata sabía que jamás podría sobrevivir solo… así que junté nakamas para poder estar en paz y vivir cientos de aventuras.

—Es un buen pensamiento, Luffy. – el menor le miró algo impactado, era la primera vez que Ace le llamaba con tanta confianza. El chico desvió la mirada, no solía ser sentimental pero esto era demasiado. Apretó los ojos…

—Ace. – musitó, algo malo estaba pasando.

—¿Te pasa algo? – Ace estaba impactado, Mugiwara temblaba como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse. —Luffy, ¿Tienes hambre aún?

—No. – se limpió tibias lágrimillas que emergieron de sus ojos. —¿Realmente… no puedes recordarlo, verdad? – aquello tomó por sorpresa al mayor.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿De verdad… no sabes quién soy realmente, no?

—Tú me lo dijiste, eres Mugiwara no Luffy, el pirata. – Ace alzó una ceja.

—Yo sí sé quién eres… de hecho, lo sabía desde antes.- volvió a sentirse nervioso e intentó no quebrarse debido al coraje que sentía. —No es justo… ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer?

—Luffy, no entiendo de qué…

—¡Sólo mírame bien! – finalmente el chico se quebró. —Pensé que si te actuaba lo más normal que pudiera tú me reconocerías… pero no es así. En realidad no sabes quién soy yo, no sabes de dónde vengo, no sabes por qué usó este sombrero… No sabes quién eras tú.

—¿De qué estás hablando? – Ace se sentía nervioso y estresado. De pronto, su cabeza le dolía mucho y se sintió terriblemente culpable de ver a Luffy tan afectado.

—Portgas D. Ace, ¿Es que el nombre Goa no te suena? ¿No puedes recodar mi apellido?

—Oye, será mejor que te expliques bien, no tolero que seas tan enigmático. – gruñó Portgas, ya estaba muy nervioso, no quería que las cosas se pusieran peor.

—No sé qué te pasó, Ace. La verdad es que nunca sé el motivo de las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor… pero no puedo soportar que después de tantos años hayas olvidado todo.

—¿Te importaría ser más explicitó? – se sujetó la cabeza, el dolor palpitada desde adentro y lo estaba mareando.

—Escucha bien mi nombre, yo soy Monkey D. Luffy.

—¿Monkey D… Luffy? – memorizó el nombre y extrañamente se sintió triste.

—Ace. – los dos se miraron directamente. —Soy tu hermano menor.

El tiempo se detuvo completamente para Ace. Y aunque estuvo tentado a reírse y decirle que estaba loco no tuvo el valor. Pues, de alguna manera una parte de él… le creyó.

—Hace muchos años nos separamos… no estoy seguro de qué pasó, pero desde entonces pensé que estabas muerto, hasta hace tres años, cuando leí tu nombre en los periódicos y fui feliz. – los ojos de Luffy tenían muchas lágrimas.

—Lo siento… yo no puedo…

—Lo sé. – Luffy bajó el rostro. —Quizá perdiste la memoria, yo qué sé. Pero de algo estoy seguro… nosotros nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo y desde entonces… juramos que seríamos hermanos, sin importar qué.

—¿Juramos? – su mente estaba tan confusa.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo. – Luffy suspiró.

—Cuéntamelo. – pidió sorpresivamente el mayor. —Estoy dispuesto a escucharte. – quizá era curiosidad, pero algo en su interior le pedía a gritos que le contasen sobre su pasado, si es que existía.

Luffy le miró directamente y después sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Quieres que te cuente… mi historia?

—Sólo si tú quieres.

—No, está bien. – sonrió. —No importa que no me recuerdes. Me alegra que seas tú Ace. – colocó su mano sobre su hombro. —Algún día recordarás y creo… que puedo contártelo. ¿Qué más da? Aunque digas que no, tú siempre serás mi hermano.

—Luffy… - no sabía qué decir. En realidad quería creerle.

—Tú y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos niños. ¡Shishishi! – se río de sólo recordarlo. —Hace diez años, en el reino Goa…

Y Luffy le contaría entonces, una historia única.

**Continuará… **

**Bueno, el siguiente capítulo será sobre la infancia de Luffy y nos desvelará una tragedia que marcaría sus vidas por siempre. Gracias por leer, espero que comenten y opinen sobre lo que quieran. Muchas gracias por leer. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	5. First Path: Luffy

**Empieza el relato de la historia de Luffy y cómo fue que se conocieron. El comienzo de una tragedia viene en camino. **

* * *

**-5-**

**First Path: Luffy.**

* * *

**Reino Goa, hace diez años. **

—¡A donde crees que vas enano! – el grito se escuchó por toda la villa. Las personas se asomaban por sus ventanas y aunque sabían que esto no era una sorpresa siempre les gustaba ver qué cosas nuevas haría Luffy.

Así es, Monkey D. Luffy era un niño problema a sus escasos siete años de edad. Él era el nieto de un importante marine que era considerado uno de los hombres más fuertes del mundo, pero, a pesar de que su abuelo era alguien distinguido y muy respetado, Luffy tenía pésimos modales y era de lo más travieso. Esta era la veinteava niñera que sacaba de quicio y todo porque no había nada que le parece.

Luffy salió corriendo en calzoncillos por la calle mientras gritaba contento una y otra vez; y la pobre mujer, ya mayor y llena de arrugas salió corriendo con una escoba intentando noquearle, para que así al menos pudiera comportarse como era debido.

—¡Luffy, que estás haciendo mocoso! – se reían las personas, en vez de ayudar a la pobre mujer que había aceptado ese trabajo sin saber a lo que se enfrentaba.

—¡Atrápenlo! – pidió desquiciada, mientras intentaba darle con la escoba, pero para ser tan pequeño el niño sí que sabía esquivar los ataques. —¡Luffy, por amor de Dios, tienes que bañarte! – rugió la mujer enfurecida.

—¡Jamás! – gritó entre risas el niño. —¡El baño es aburrido!

—¡Luffy, mocoso del demonio! – finalmente se rindió y cayó al suelo dado al cansancio y las personas de la Villa Fusha, una hermosa aldea que se ubicaba en las afueras del Reino Goa, se rieron, porque simplemente todos sabían que intentar bañar a Luffy era imposible, dado que era sumamente inquieto.

Y así siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a una vieja taberna que era administrada por la hija del alcalde de la villa. Makino era una joven hermosa y amable que siempre le daba de comer y a quien Luffy adoraba.

—¡Makino! – Luffy abrió las puertas de la taberna mientras corría a sus brazos.

—¡Luffy! – la chica lo saludo mientras lo abrazaba amorosamente. —¡No me digas te que volviste a escapar! – se río, ya conocía esa historia.

—¡Hai! – se carcajeó el pequeño. —¡No me pudo alcanzar! ¡Shishishi!

—Por dios. – la chica le limpió la cara sucia con un pañuelo. —Eres un desastre, mira que ya van veinte niñeras.

—¡Yo quiero vivir contigo! – se río alegremente.

—Sería maravilloso, pero Garp-san no estaría enterado y quiere que aprendas modales y bueno… seamos sinceras, no puedo evitar consentirte. – le profeso la chica y Luffy simplemente hizo un mohín de desagrado.

—Bueno… - suspiró resignado. —¡Makino, comida, comida! – comida era su palabra favorita y si se trataba de carne mucho mejor.

—Enseguida, ¿Por qué no te sientas? – y le pasó una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos, tal como le gustaban al niño. —Vístete, no es correcto entrar a un lugar en calzoncillos. – al decir esto los clientes del local se rieron sonoramente y Luffy simplemente les ignoró, no era de los que sentían pena tan fácilmente.

Cuando la chica le sirvió la comida se sentó a saborearle gustoso; pero una espantosa voz emergió de la calle que hizo que el chico se paralizara de miedo. Volvió la cabeza asustado y se encontró con la terrible sombra de su abuelo. Escupió lo que estaba tomando y comenzó a temblar, si había algo que temía más que nada era a su querido abuelo y sus métodos de disciplina.

—¡Luffy! – gruñó Garp mientras lo tomaba de la mejilla y lo pellizcaba hasta dejársela roja. —¡¿Qué demonios es eso de que volviste a incomodar a la niñera?!

—¡Ah, Ji-chan, me lastimas! – lloriqueó y eso simplemente enfureció más al hombre. —¡Estoy harto, no aprecias lo que hago por ti mocoso!

—¡Ji-chan, basta! – continuó reclamándole Luffy, sin prestar atención a lo que su abuelo le decía.

—Garp-san, no es necesario…

—¡No, Makino! – estaba furioso y por más implorante que fuera la chica él no cedería. —Es suficiente, te llevaré a vivir lejos, no más amabilidad, te llevaré a vivir con Ace. – y lo sacó, literalmente de las orejas del establecimiento.

—¡Ji-chan, me duele! ¡¿Y quién es Ace?! – Garp lo llevó a donde estaba la niñera, se disculpó y tomó un poco de ropa en un saco, se lo dio a Luffy y lo obligó a caminar con él por el bosque.

—Joder, ¿Qué no entiendes que necesito trabajar? Y tú te la pasas jugueteando, ¿Al menos aprendiste a leer? – no dejaba de regañarle.

—Sí, sí, se leer. – gruñó Luffy.

—¡No me levantes la voz, mocoso! – le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza y dejó al niño enterrado. —¡Mierda! – lo sacó de la tierra y Luffy estaba totalmente mareado. Volvió a rechinar los dientes y lo llevó a cuestas.

Monkey D. Garp era un hombre sumamente ocupado. Era Vice-Almirante de la Marina, una institución internacional que se encargaba de proteger a todos los reinos de los piratas, terroristas y de mediar entre ellos. Era una forma de justicia mundial que tenía principios inquebrantables. Él era un hombre muy importante, dado que tenía un puesto alto y además era muy poderoso, por lo que era muy solicitado.

Él vivía solo junto a su nieto Luffy; pero dado a que no podía quedarse con su nieto todo el tiempo contrataba niñeras que lo hicieran por él y de paso que le educaran adecuadamente. Sin embargo, no importaba que tanto se esforzaran Luffy era simplemente incorregible.

Caminaron un largo tramo, Garp atravesó la selva y caminó en silencio mientras Luffy estaba noqueado, a veces no medía su fuerza, pero sabía que lo que hacía era en aras de educar a su nieto adecuadamente. Finalmente llegó a las afueras de una hermosa ciudad, la capital del Reino Goa, una hermosa civilización que gozaba de condiciones hermosas, plazas elegantes y gente amable.

Aquí vivían personas que conocían perfectamente a Garp, dado que, la capital de Goa era el lugar donde nació. Sin embargo, no se detuvo a contemplar la ciudad, continuó su camino hasta llegar a una casa apartada de la sociedad, a unos cuantos kilómetros dentro de la selva de la Montaña Corvo. Ahí, entre la maleza y lo salvaje se encontraba una casita de madera, en donde vivía una mujer y un niño.

—¡Dadan! – gritó molesto Garp, tenía mucho calor y se estaba haciendo tarde. —¡Dadan, maldita sea! – volvió a gritar.

—¡Ah, qué demonios pasa! – una mujer enorme, pelirroja y algo gorda salió de la cocina, estaba entretenida haciendo de comer que no le dio importancia a la llamada de Garp.

—Hola. – le saludo con casualidad.

—¡Ah, Garp-san! – tembló de verle. —¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! ¡Necesito que te lleves a Ace lejos de aquí, por favor, está causando alborotos en la ciudad y no puedo…!

—Aquí tienes. – no le dejó terminar, le entregó a Luffy quien seguía dormido. —Hazte cargo de él, yo no puedo.

—¡¿Qué?! – evidentemente la mujer odió esa noticia. —¡¿Estás loco?! – rugió. —¡A penas puedo con uno!

—¿Quieres que le diga a todo el mundo que la ladrona Dadan, líder de los bandidos de la montaña vive a unos metros de la capital? Si lo hago vendrán por ti en un flash.

Dadan, en sus tiempos mozos fue una reconocida ladrona, líder de un grupo de bandidos que fue temido en todo el Reino Goa, sin embargo, Garp les derrotó y los ladrones no volvieron a parecer, quien hubiera dicho que la banda se separó y años más tarde Garp aparecería pidiéndole que cuidara de una mujer embarazada y que si se reusaba había consecuencias graves, dado que, la justicia del Reino Goa todavía la buscaba.

—Eres… un maldito tramposo. – tomó a Luffy en brazos y éste recuperó la conciencia, cuando se encontraron el niño gritó escandalizado.

—¡Ah, una bruja!

—¡Cállate, mocoso!

—¡Me alegra que se lleven tan bien! – Garp comenzó a retirarse. —¡Luffy, pórtate bien con Dadan, a partir de ahora vivirás con ella.

—¡Garp-san, no te puedes ir así como así! – volvió a gritar enojada la mujer.

—¡Ah, y Luffy! – había ignorado a Dadan por completo. —Pórtate bien con Ace, a partir de ahora serán hermano, ¿Estás claro?

—¿Ace? ¿Quién es Ace, abuelo?

—Ya lo conocerás. – dio media vuelta. —Bueno, me retiro. Nos veremos en unos meses. – y Garp se perdió en la selva.

—¡Garp, espera maldito desconsiderado! – Dadan iba a ir tras él pero desistió rápidamente, ya con los años había entendido que no se podía negociar con Garp. Suspiró resignada y se volvió hacia Luffy, quien se hurgaba la nariz sin ninguna preocupación. La mujer gruñó y lo tomó del brazo.

—Ven conmigo, mocoso. Tú limpiaras la casa mientras yo cocino. – inmediatamente el pequeño forcejeó para liberarse.

—¡No! – le arrebató su mano a Dadan y corrió contentó por la selva.

—¡Regresa aquí, maldito! – vociferó la mujer molesta.

Luffy se detuvo y le sacó la lengua para darse a correr, pero al momento que se volvió para acelerar chocó con alguien y cayó sentado al suelo. Luffy alzó la vista y se topó con un mirada fría y ruda de otro niño, uno más alto que él, evidentemente mayor y de cabello negro.

—Fíjate por donde corres, tonto. – Portgas D. Ace acababa de encontrarse por primera vez con Monkey D. Luffy.

—¡Ace! – la mujer interrumpió el duelo de miradas y entonces Luffy recordó lo que su abuelo acababa de decirle, que debía ser el hermano menor del tal Ace. Sonrió amistosamente y Ace alzó una ceja.

—Soy Luffy, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? – no tardó en presentarse con gusto mientras sonreía como un bobo. El niño tres años mayor le ignoró vilmente y pasó a su lado.

—Tengo hambre, ¿Qué hay de comer, Dadan?

—Por última vez deja de presionarme, maldito mocoso. Hay lo que hay. – la mujer estaba acostumbrada a tratarle de esa manera y nunca se molestaba enserio por la educación de Ace. —Ah y compórtate con el nieto de Garp, no quiero que ese maldito viejo venga a regañarme por cosas estúpidas.

—Haré lo que quiera. – contestó malhumorado y entró a la casa.

—Espera, Ace. – Luffy corrió a su lado y entro con él. —Seamos amigos. – volvió a sonreír alegre. Ace estaba sirviéndose un poco de arroz, le había ignorado de nuevo. —¿Qué me dices? – Luffy insistió.

—Lárgate de mí vista. – bufó el chico.

—¡Anda, será divertido! ¡Vamos!

—Guarda silencio. – cada palabra que Luffy decía enfurecía más a Ace.

—¡Por favor, seamos amigos! ¿Quieres ser…? – Luffy se calló súbitamente cuando el plato completo de arroz aún caliente se le estampó en la cara. Ace se levantó molesto y salió de la casa.

—¡Ace, maldita sea, no desperdicies la comida! – más que su trato hostil hacia Luffy, a Dadan le interesaba que no tirara el preciado arroz que había cocinado.

—Se me quitó el hambre. – salió de la casa.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

—Iré a caminar. – tan frio como siempre Ace se fue.

—¡Espera, Ace! – pero Luffy no se daba por vencido y corrió tras él. —¡Ace, no estoy molesto por lo del arroz, anda se mi amigo! – corrió hacia él con los brazos extendido, pero lo único que consiguió fue una fuerte patada en la cara que lo dejó noqueado.

La relación de los dos niños había empezado con el pie equivocado. Aun así, Luffy no se rindió. Todos los días corría tras Ace y le pedía hasta el cansancio que fuesen amigos. Nunca le importó las lesiones que el mismo Ace le ocasionaba, tampoco le importó que casi se hubiese muerto de hambre en la selva dado que se perdió, o que lo persiguieran en la ciudad debido a que por estar corriendo tras Ace había roto algunas cosas. Lo único que le interesaba a Luffy era estar cerca de Ace, convencerlo de que fuese su amigo.

Así pasó un mes y Luffy jamás se rindió. Su lucha inalcanzable por hacer que Ace le reconociera como un amigo comenzaba a desanimarlo un poco, pero todos los días se decía a sí mismo que no podía hacerlo, que lo mejor para él era seguir intentando.

Un día, como de costumbre, persiguió a Ace por toda las orillas del bosque, hasta que, perdido y solo, encontró un lugar bastante interesante. Se topó con una enorme mansión, a simple vista el lugar parecía desierto, estaba lleno de telarañas y tenía adornos excéntricos por todos lados. Luffy caminó despacio hasta llegar a la entrada de dicha mansión, pisó con cuidado las tablas del cobertizo y subió finalmente hasta donde estaba la puerta.

Entró sin ningún miedo, en realidad un niño cualquier se hubiera asustado, pero no Luffy, quien era tan terco como una mula. Cuidadoso y callado se metió a la casa y avanzó tan sigiloso como pudo. El lugar era hermoso y estrafalario, se trataba de una casa llena de muebles polvorientos, animalejos que se escondían presurosos, viejas cortinas sucias y mucho silencio. La madera estaba algo gastada por lo que algunas veces emergieron varias polillas.

—¡¿Hola?! – gritó inocentemente. —¿Hay alguien aquí? – caminó más lento, fijándose en los detalles y pronto se encontró con una escalera que llevaba a la segunda planta. —¿Ace, estás aquí? – preguntó precavido. —¿Alguien?

Subió las escaleras sin mucha prisa y llegó a un pasillo con varias habitaciones, todas con puertas de diferentes colores y texturas, algunas cerras, otras abiertas y lo que se encontraba dentro eran camas, espejos, muebles cubiertos de polvo, un piano y algunos juguetes.

—¡Oh, sorprendente!- Luffy se apresuró a donde estaban los juguetes y se subió a un caballito de madera que estaba sin nada que lo cubriese. Se meció un poco y aquello provocó un sonido terrible; pero no le importó, siguió meciéndose hasta que se percató de algo extraño, alguien más estaba oculto entre las sombras y sus pasos resonaban firmemente contra la madera del piso. Paró de jurar y se asomó por el marco de la puerta hacia el pasillo. No había nadie, estaba solo.

Hizo un mohín gracioso con la cara y caminó un poco entre las habitaciones hasta llegar al final del pasillo, en un hermoso balcón. Echó un vistazo y simplemente observó la selva, encogió los hombres y se dio media vuelta, pero cuando lo hizo se echó para atrás y gritó sorprendido de ver a una persona detrás de él como una sombra en medio de las cortinas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? – se trataba de un niño, lo supo con su voz y cuando las cortinas se mermaron lo miró completo. Se trataba de un chico más o menos de la edad de Ace, era rubio, de piel clara y parecía menos agresivo que Ace.

—Oye, Sabo, ¿Encontraste al intruso? – aquella era la voz inconfundible de Ace y Luffy sonrió al oírle.

—Sí, se trata de un niño… - cada vez se acercaba más a donde ellos.

—¿Un niño?

—¡Ace! – Luffy alcanzó a verlo y lo nombró contento.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – vociferó Ace.

—¡Te seguí! – carcajeó. —¿Así que este es el lugar a donde vienes siempre? ¿Quién es él? – señaló a Sabo. —¿Qué hacían en este lugar?

—Demonios, este idiota… - Ace alzó su puño al aire para darle una lección pero Sabo le interrumpió mientras reía.

—¡Ah, ya sé quién eres tú! Ace, ¿No es el niño del que me hablaste?

—¿Le has hablado de mí? – preguntó contento Luffy.

—Sólo le conté lo molesto que eres. – gruñó Ace.

—Parece que tu amiguito ha descubierto nuestro escondite secreto. – dijo ahora con más seriedad el rubio. —Y supongo que… si le llegase a decir a alguien más dejaría de ser secreto. – Ace asintió.

—¿Puedo jugar con ustedes? Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas? También podemos ser amigos. – tan inquieto como siempre, Luffy no perdió el tiempo en invitar a Sabo.

—No lo creo. – le dijo Sabo. —Pero en todo caso… - se tronó los nudillos. —Tendremos que hacernos cargo de ti. – sonrió maliciosamente.

En cuestión de segundos Luffy yacía atado en una silla en el centro de la sala de aquella mansión. Los dos amigos estaban con los brazos cruzados mientras pensaban que hacer con el pequeño entrometido.

—Ace, ¿Qué haremos con él?

—Es un entrometido… - suspiró con cansancio. —Lo mejor será…

—¿No estás sugiriendo que lo eliminemos, o si? – Sabo le miró algo escandalizado.

—¡No me mires así! – dijo ofendido. —Es un entrometido, seguramente este lugar estará lleno de personas cuando menos imaginemos. Bien, hay que… dejarlo en la selva o enterrarlo vivo.

La cara de Luffy se congeló inmediatamente al escuchar esas palabras y un sudor abundante recorrió su rostro.

—¡No, Ace, por favor, no me entierres en la selva! – rogó a gritos.

—¡Oye, cállate, no lo decía enserio…!

—¡No quiero morir, soy muy joven! – lloró Luffy.

—¡Ya cierra la boca! – regañó Sabo, exasperado por los lloriqueos del menor.

—¡Ayuda, alguien, por favor! – pero Luffy no se detenía.

—¡Luffy, cierra la boca! – ordenó Ace molesto y el niño se calló enseguida, como si nunca hubiese llorado. Los dos mayores se quedaron sorprendidos por ese cambió de actitud y suspiraron al unísono.

—_¿Escuchaste algo? _– los tres niños se pusieron alerta cuando percibieron la voz de alguien más en la casa. Esa voz venía del sótano, sin duda y tanto Ace como Sabo colaron sus orejas en el piso de madera intentando escuchar más a fondo.

—_Creo que alguien está arriba. – _era sin duda la voz de un hombre.

—Encontramos a los verdaderos intrusos. – susurró Sabo mientras fruncía el ceño.

Aquella mansión había sido el escondite de Ace y Sabo, un simpático niño de su misma edad a quien conoció en las calles de la capital. Sabo era huérfano y los dos se hicieron amigos después de una aventura que los incluían a ellos dos, un panadero molesto, un perro, un policía y dos cirqueros. El final de dicho día terminó con dos niños llenos de lodo y moretones, así como risas y una amistad que duraría por varios años.

Hacía poco de dos meses los amigos habían encontrado una casona abandonada escondida en las profundidades de la selva en donde habían empezado a reunirse, jugar, entrenar y esconder tesoros. La casa era invaluable para ellos y hacía justo unos días comenzaron a darse cuenta que ciertas cosas no estaban en su lugar, algunas sillas estaban fuera de sitio, la puerta de las habitaciones estaban abiertas o rotas, algunas escalones estaban rotos, etc. Por lo que decidieron investigar y buscar al responsable, sin pasarles por la cabeza que podría estar en el sótano; habían revisado el ático pero no el sótano y singularmente no lo hicieron por que lo consideraban en lugar más tétrico de la casa y como todos unos infantes tenían miedo de revisar… e irónicamente era el lugar con más resistencia al ruido.

Ahora estaban frente a quien posiblemente era el desgraciado que estaban alterando sus cosas y que, por si fuera poco podrían arruinar su diversión.

Las pisadas de alguien hicieron a los pequeños tensarse, se estaban acercando y no tenían a donde huir. Corrieron a toda velocidad y se escondieron tras los muebles. La imagen de un hombre enorme, de traje negro, sombrero igual y lentes oscuros piso la sala con una clara muestra de enfado. Ace y Sabo se agacharon cuando su mirada se fue directamente al lugar en donde estaban.

—Casi nos ve. – musitó Sabo.

—¿Quién es ese tipo y por qué está aquí? – farfulló el de cabello negro.

—¡Suéltame! – los ojos de los niños que se escondían casi se salían de su órbitas cuando escucharon la voz inconfundible de Luffy.

—¡Mierda nos olvidamos de Luffy! – se dijeron en voz baja, realmente sorprendidos.

El hombre de negro tenía a Luffy sujeto del cuello de la camisa, lo había levantado con todo y silla, tenía un rostro lleno de maldad y sacaba de entre sus cosas una pistola. Los mayores se tensaron no era su intención real que mataran a Luffy.

El hombre le miró de arriba abajo y alzó una ceja.

—Estoy seguro que escuché más voces. ¿Quién te ató? – alzó sus lentes oscuros para verlo mejor y Luffy simplemente le correspondió con una mirada llena de odio. —Adelante, prometo que nada te pasará.

—No diré nada. – aquello dejó totalmente desarmado a los otros niños, quienes se habían empeñado en lastimarlo y Luffy, siendo un completo extraño para ellos, les defendía sin ningún fundamento.

—¿A qué estás jugando? – el hombre le colocó el arma en la sien y Luffy arrugó el rostro. —¿Sabes lo que tengo en la mano, no? Es una pistola, si yo quiero puedo dispararte y volarte la cabeza, sé un buen niño de Goa y dime en dónde se esconden los demás.

—No lo diré. – volvió a terquear el pequeño. El mayor frunció el ceño.

—Sabía que Goa era un lugar lleno de idiotas… pero no pensé que hasta sus niños lo fueran también. – lanzó a Luffy al suelo y destrozó la silla con él atado a ésta. Le pateó fuertemente en el estómago y Luffy exclamó adolorido mientras lanzaba saliva y un poco de sangre por la boca. —¿Me dirás a donde se fueron los otros niños?

—No… - susurró Luffy.

—¿Por qué haces esto? Estabas atado a una silla, era obvio que iban a hacerte algo, ¿Por qué defiendes a tus captores? – le pateó con las fuerza y ésta vez Luffy exclamó un grito ahogado con sangre en su boca.

—No lo diré. – musitó sin aliento y eso hizo enfurecer más al caballero, quien le comenzó a apalear con toda sus fuerzas. Algo estaba claro, ese hombre no era de Goa y probablemente, para actuar de esa manera contra un niño, debía tener motivos muy fuertes.

Ace y Sabo apretaron los puños cuando contemplaron la tunda que Luffy estaba recibiendo por ellos. Los dos se miraron estrechamente y gruñeron por cada gemido de dolor que soltaba el menor de ellos. A un lado de ellos yacían dos bastones de metal, probablemente tuberías oxidadas y resistentes de algún sitio de la casa que estaba ahí. Los tomaron.

El último quejido de Luffy se emitió cuando el hombre terminó de golpearlo, puesto que se había agotado. Ya no gritaba y tampoco se movía, el hombre suspiró resignado y se dignó en apuntarle con su arma, dispuesto a acabar con el sufrimiento del pequeño.

—Lamento que esto haya terminado así. – que quitó el seguro. —Pero… de todos modos no hubieses vivido por muchos años. – inmediatamente que terminó su discurso recibió un golpe tremendo en la nuca que lo dejó sin conocimiento. Ace y Sabo le habían golpeado por la espalda, llenos de rabia y resentimiento por permitir aquella atrocidad para con Luffy.

Sabo tomó a cuestas a Luffy quien no se movía pero respiraba.

—¡Ace, vámonos de aquí! – se dirigió a la puerta pero se dio cuenta que éste no escapaba, sino que afianzaba su agarre en la tubería y yacía firme frente al tipo que estaba recuperando la compostura.

—Adelántate. – una mirada fiera yacía en sus ojos.

—Mierda, no otra vez. – Sabo conocía esa mirada, sabía que Ace jamás renunciaba a una disputa y menos cuando estaba furioso. Así que dejó a Luffy en el suelo y se asentó a su lado.

—No tenías que hacerlo. – susurró Ace, el enemigo estaba completamente de pie y más que furioso.

—Sí, sí tenía. – gruñó Sabo. —Cuando terminemos con esto voy a darte una paliza. – Ace rio y ambos saltaron al mismo tiempo contra el enemigo.

Esa sería la primera vez en la que los tres hermanos estarían juntos por un objetivo. La primera vez que Ace y Sabo salvaron a Luffy, la primera vez en la que Luffy hizo amigos fieles, la primera de muchas aventuras que comenzarían a vivir los tres.

Cuando derrotaron al extraño sujeto los tres corrieron hacia la jungla, ahí atendieron sus heridas y decidieron que lo mejor era que los tres estuvieron juntos para evitar desagravios. Aceptaron a Luffy como parte de su grupo y los tres se volvieron inseparables.

Incluso en las peores situaciones los tres se enfrentaron contra todos en cada minuto, nunca se abandonaron, incluso en una ocasión decisiva, cuando los tres, mientras paseaban por la ciudad se toparon con agentes del orfanato de donde había escapado y se habían defendido entre los tres argumentando que jamás podrían separarlos y que Sabo era uno de los suyos, por lo que nunca lo dejarían atrás.

Una vez terminada esa confrontación y que lograran escapar el rubio les contó su historia.

—¿Eras el hijo de un noble? – los dos morenos le miraron sorprendidos. Sabo agachó la cabeza mientras asentía.

—Sí, pero eso fue hace mucho. – respiró resignado. —La verdad nunca me gustó ser un noble. Ellos son ambiciosos, odian a los demás, los tratan como basura, además, siempre debes hacer lo que desean… no hay libertad en la nobleza.

Aquellas palabras parecían sorprendentemente maduras para un niño de diez años. Los dos descendientes con el apellido D en el nombre le miraron intrigados.

—¿Cómo fue que te hiciste huérfano? – preguntó Luffy.

—¿Han escuchado de Tenryu? – los dos negaron con la cabeza. —Yo soy originario de Tenryu, es un reino enorme y vasto que es gobernado por varias familias reales. De todas las familias reales descienden más, las cuales son categorizadas como La Nobleza de Tenryu. Mi padre era descendiente de los antiguos príncipes, por ende yo también.

—¿Qué con eso? – los dos pelinegros ladearon la cabeza, sin entender lo que Sabo decía.

—¡Ustedes preguntaron! – se quejó malhumorado. —Verán, mi padre era comerciante y como tal viajaba mucho. Yo era apenas un niño cuando sucedió. A pesar de que odiaba vivir dentro de ese estatus social me encantaba viajar y fingía interés en lo que hacía mi padre para ir con él. Una noche el barco donde íbamos fue asaltado por piratas… mataron a mis padres y a los tripulantes, tomaron todo lo de valor y huyeron.

—¿Y cómo sobreviviste? – preguntó Ace interesado.

—Me creyeron muerto. – confesó Sabo. —Tomaron mi cuerpo y lo dejaron en una balsa. Arribe a Goa a los pocos días, ahí me encontró un oficial de justicia de Goa y me llevó a un orfanato. Aún recuerdo su rostro… tenía un enorme tatuaje. – Sabo se quedó en silencio un rato.

—¿No estabas tristes? – interrogó curioso Luffy.

—Para ser preciso no recuerdo mucho a mis padres. Ellos nunca procuraron por mí, en realidad nunca los veía mucho. – se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que siempre fui un huérfano.

—Es una historia sorprendente. – dijo Ace, después de durar callado un rato. —¿Odias a los piratas? – aquella pregunta sonó fuera de lugar pero Sabo la respondió de todas formas.

—En realidad no. – dijo después de una pausa. —Aunque asesinaron a mis padres y por poco me matan… sentí aquella ocasión como un giro del destino.

—Ya veo.- Ace suspiró aliviado.

—¡Sabo, deberías vivir con nosotros! – pidió estrepitosamente el menor de los tres. —¡Así seriamos hermanos de casa! – no entendía perfectamente el concepto, pero le agradaba la idea.

—¿Hermanos? – los mayores se miraron un momento y al final Ace sonrió.

—Suena bien. – concedió Ace.

—¿Qué los tres nos convirtamos en hermanos? – Sabo no sabía qué decir, en realidad era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—¡Sí, nosotros seremos hermanos! – saltó Luffy.

A partir de ese momento los tres niños prometieron volverse hermanos y siguiendo una antigua costumbre marítima, le robaron una botella de licor a Dadan y brindaron los tres, festejando y marcando un día muy importante en sus vidas, el día en el que los tres se volvieron hermanos de honor. Con ese título entre ellos y la promesa de cuidarse mutuamente, los niños se volvieron inseparables, con el transcurso de los días las cosas se volvieron aún mejores, conocieron a Makino, a Garp, quien por cierto insistió en entrenarlos para que la fin de unos minutos los dejara casi muertos.

Los días se volvieron grandiosos y las noches divertidas, la pequeña casa de Dadan se volvió un circo entero con los tres niños jugando de aquí para acá. Las cosas no podían ser más grandiosas.

Cabría destacar que los tres hermanos no volvieron a la casona abandonada, en parte porque se habían olvidado de ella dado los acontecimientos y porque tenían mejores cosas que hacer.

Lo que nunca sospecharon ellos era que, esa casa, además de ser su lugar de juegos ocasional, se trataba de un centro de control. Nunca sospecharían que aquella ocasión, cuando lucharon contra un desconocido se habían relacionado con una espantosa conspiración qué, lamentablemente, estaba a punto de estallas.

Los días de Goa estaban contados.

**Continuará… **

**El capítulo siguiente será uno que posiblemente resuelvan las dudas respecto a las horribles visiones del principio. Goa está en la línea delicada del orden y el caos. Los hermanos se verán en una situación por demás peligrosa y el inicio de la triste vida de Luffy será rebelada. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	6. First Path: Desastre

**El día cero ha llegado, la terrible realidad de Goa es descrita. **

**Hola a todos, estuve un poco inspirada este fin de semana y aproveché para actualizar ambos fics. Un Rey para Arabasta acaba de finalizar, así que si gustan leer el último capítulo puede acceder a mi profile y leer directamente de ahí. **

**Bien, el siguiente capítulo es uno de los que más me ha gustado escribir, y no por que sea una sádica, sino por que estoy intentando expandir las escenas narradas a las cuales causen terror de verdad. ¿Están listos? Bien, por favor disfruten. **

* * *

**-6-**

**First Path**: **Desastre.**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, existían cuatro reinos que compartían una imponente fuerza militar y extensiones que iban más allá de lo imaginable. Los cuatro reinos se denominaban los Grandes Azules; todos siendo parte de un mismo origen, el Reino Legendario, del cual, ya no se habla más.

Cada uno de los Azules estaba dividido por condiciones marítimas monstruosas que terminaban por separar a los cuatro reinos uno de los otros. Con el tiempo, los reinos se dividieron en países y naciones, los hijos de los reyes se independizaron y formaron lugares más pequeños pero fuertes. Cada quien tenía lo que merecía.

O eso se pensó.

Algunas siglos más tarde un país marco la diferencia. Diferentes familias, todas originadas de un rey fundador, decidieron que sus tierras eran demasiado pequeñas para su codicia. Aquel país fue Tenryu. Desde entonces una guerra sangrienta se desató en el mundo. Los Tenryuubitos eran listos y tenían recursos, eran capaces de manipular a quien sea para conseguir sus objetivos.

Con el paso del tiempo, Tenryu se volvió muy poderoso, conquistó muchas naciones y se hizo con tantas tierras que se convirtió en un país gigantesco. Pero, de la misma manera que Tenryu hacía de las suyas, otras fuerzas se reunieron para no quedarse atrás en aquella guerra territorial. Hubo otros países, grandes en intelecto y armamento, que lograron dominar extensiones colosales de tierra hasta que, finalmente, se hicieron tan grandes o equiparables a Tenryu.

Las guerras arrasaron con muchos reinos pequeños, esclavizaron a otros más y obligaron a luchar en una guerra que no era la suya. Para al cabo de varios años, lo que había sido los Grandes Azules, se transformaron en naciones que extendían sus terrenos en dimensiones incontenibles.

En nacimientos de los sucesores de los reinos marcaron el comienzo de una nueva era. Hasta hace diez años, existían tres grandes reinos que dominaban el frente de la guerra. Estaba, por supuesto, Tenryu. El terrible país que había comenzado todo. También Hakuharu, un reino salido prácticamente de la nada como resultado de la alianza de muchos países más pequeños, Hakuharu era un país imponente, pero no se debía realmente a su grandeza, sino a su fuerza militar. Y por último, estaba Goa; un reino pacífico a simple vista, pero realmente fiero en batalla, capaz de defender a su pueblo con garras y colmillos de ser necesario.

Tenryu, El Terrible.

Hakuharu, El Fuerte.

Goa, El Pacífico.

Tres titanes que dominaban el frente, tres naciones inmensas, tres objetivos, tres reinos, que habían conseguido transformar el mundo en un caos.

Y ahora, uno de esos titanes caería.

…

Aquel día prometía ser como todos los demás. Los tres hermanos caminaban tranquilamente por el bosque, cazando algo para la cena, pues hacía unos días Dadan se habían declarado en quiebra. Con dos bocas más que alimentar, las reservas de la ladrona se fueron en picada. Tal vez pensarán: sólo son unos niños, alimentarlos no podía ser difícil. Pues sí lo era. Luffy, Sabo y Ace comían como unos verdaderos lobos. Eran capaces de engullir grandes cantidades de arroz y carne en una sola comida. Alimentarlos en sí, era un reto aún peor que convertirse en marine de alto nivel; y vaya que era difícil.

Así que, con gusto e ira, la mujer les mandó a la peligrosa jungla por algo de comer, y según su orden quería algo jugoso y delicioso, de lo contrario no les daría absolutamente nada de comer.

Ja, como si fuera necesario, los tres niños eran expertos cazadores. Ellos podían cazar lo que fuese, desde cocodrilos, osos, panteras, ciervos, búfalos y hasta simple liebres. No había nada que no pudieran atrapar, por lo que, ese encargo era tan sencillo que no estaba de más perder el tiempo jugando un poco por ahí.

En este momento se encontraban jugando a la pelota con una tortuga que habían encontrado por ahí. Podría sonar bastante malo, pero en condiciones como estas, el animal se hallaba a salvo siempre y cuando estuviera dentro de su caparazón.

—¡Toma esto, Luffy! – Sabo pateó al animal y el más pequeño de los tres se reparó para recibirla con las manos abiertas.

—¡Es mía, toda mía! – pero la celebración se volvió en pena cuando la tortuga emergió de su casa y le mordió la mano al pequeño. —¡Ah, mi mano! – la sacudió rápidamente y el animal salió disparado hacia la selva hasta perderse sin dejar rastro.

—¡Ah, dejaste escapar el balón, Luffy! – gruñó Ace, decepcionado.

—¡Pero me mordió! – se excusó el pequeño mientras soplaba la herida.

—Eso es parte de crecer, Luffy, si no eres capaz de aguantar los golpes de la vida entonces siéntate a llorar. – regañó Ace.

—Oye, oye, sólo fue una simple tortuga, podemos conseguir otra. – Sabo, como siempre, era el más blando de los tres. —¿No es así, Luffy?

—¡Sabo! – Ace le miró molesto. —Siempre eres muy blando con él, ¿No ves que intento enseñarle a ser un adulto?

—¿Adulto? – el rubio río. —Pero sólo mírate, aún tenemos diez años. – luego se carcajeó y Ace se puso rojo.

—¡Deja de reírte de mí, idiota!

—¡Ah, Ace está apenado! – Luffy continuó con eso.

—¡Cállense! – rugió el chico una vez más.

Las risas acabaron después de un rato. Los tres ya estaban en paz.

—Bueno, ¿Qué tal si buscamos a la tortuga? Aún es temprano, podemos jugar un rato más. – sugirió Sabo, mientras se levantaba del suelo en donde se había carcajeado.

—Está bien. – los dos hermanos D concedieron aquella noción y comenzaron a caminar hasta el interior de la selva.

—Seguramente el animal debe estar cerca de aquí, vamos, no pudo haberse ido tan lejos. – comentaba Sabo mientras levantaba algunos arbustos.

—¿No les parece familiar este sitio? – dijo Ace, después de observar los alrededores.

—No, a mí no. – contestó Luffy.

—Miren, allá. – Sabo señaló la enorme casona abandonada, después de tantos días sin visitarla finalmente se la encontraban en aquella espesa selva.

—Vaya, hacía mucho que no nos parábamos por aquí. – Ace caminó hasta estar en el pórtico.

—¿No estás pensando en entrar, verdad? – Sabo lo detuvo antes de que tomara la manija de la puerta.

—Oh, vamos, no creo que esos tipos sigan aquí. – se volvió a Luffy. —¿No quieren entrar y jugar un rato? Este lugar es enorme.

—¡Yo si quiero! – Luffy se apresuró y abrió la puerta. Sabo suspiró, sus hermanos eran tan testarudos que en ocasiones realmente parecían de la misma sangre.

—Anda, Sabo. – invitó el pelinegro mayor.

—Está bien, pero rápido. - ¿A quién engañaba? Tenía muchas ganas de jugar ahí adentro.

Estuvieron ahí un largo rato, recorrieron las habitaciones, sacaron algunos colchones y se deslizaron por las escaleras de la mansión, asaltaron la cocina y jugaron con las ollas y cubiertos, saltaron en los sillones de la sala y jugaron a la guerra con los objetos que encontraron tirados. Ese día se había ido volando y lo peor de todo es que habían olvidado de cazar la cena.

La noche estaba cayendo y los chicos yacían acostados en el recibidor, observando el techo de madera.

—¿Quién habrá vivido en este lugar? – se preguntó Luffy de repente.

—No lo sé. – le contestó Ace.

—Quizá alguna gente rica. Aunque, para vivir aislados en una selva suena bastante raro. – concordó Sabo.

—Muchachos… recuerdan al gorila con traje que atrapó a Luffy. – hasta el momento el único que se molestó en recordar aquello fue Ace.

—Sí. – los dos asintieron.

—Si mi memoria no me falla él subió desde el sótano. – los tres se enderezaron.

—¿Qué planeas, Ace? – Sabo podía oler las intenciones de su hermano.

—Bueno, estaba pensando… ¿Qué habrá en el sótano por lo que esos sujetos estaban ahí?

Se formó un silencio profundo entre los tres.

—Ni idea. – respondió Sabo.

—Tal vez un tesoro. – dijo inocentemente Luffy.

—Lo dudo mucho, si fuera así este lugar estaría muy custodiado. – opinó Sabo.

—Sea lo que sea… - Ace sonrió, sí, definitivamente estaba pensando algo. —¿Por qué no investigamos?

—¿Creen que eso sea buena idea? – Sabo era prudente. —Podría ser peligroso.

—Vamos, Sabo. Nosotros tres podemos con lo que sea. – Ace estaba dispuesto a satisfacer su curiosidad.

—¡Anda, Sabo! ¿No tienes curiosidad? – incitó Luffy.

—Está bien, está bien. – los tres terminaron de levantarse. —Pero sólo un vistazo.

—¡Sí, vamos! – Luffy se adelantó.

—¡Eh, Luffy, no corras! – los mayores se siguieron, como de costumbre.

El sótano era un lugar lúgubre, nunca habían estado ahí, por lo que bajaron con mucho cuidado. Cada uno tomó una antorcha de madera de las patas de una mesa y bajaron en silencio y en fila, yendo Luffy al final y Ace delante. Las escaleras del sótano eran en forma de caracol, la madera estaba ya bastante vieja y rechinaba a cada paso que daban, pero aun así siguieron avanzando. En más de una ocasión emergieron polillas, arañas y ratones en su camino, y el único asustado resultó ser Luffy. Cosa tonta, ya que no se asustaba de animales grandes y feroces, pero sí de arañas.

Finalmente, llegaron a una puerta de madera que estaba cerrada con candado. Eso no precipitó un problema, si había alguien experto en cerrojos ese era Sabo, desde los cuatro años aprendió a burlar todo tipo de cerradura con sólo un pedazo de alambre.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse los intimidó, sonaba demasiado maquiavélico y un miedo infantil de apoderó de los tres, quienes se juntaron aún más para estar seguros. Tras pasar saliva y darse valor mudamente, los tres hermanos entraron en aquel sótano tenebroso.

Y entonces… nada pasó.

Lo que vieron a continuación fue algo parecido a una biblioteca. El sitio estaba repleto de libros y más libros, algunos gruesos, otros delgados, unos más término medio.

Los libros estaban apilados en tres grandes anaqueles, y en medio de ellos se encontraba una mesa y unas cuantas sillas, cinco en total. Había más libros apilados en torres a los lados. Los chicos dejaron las antorchas en lugares estratégicos para éstas, al parecer aquella biblioteca estaba bien diseñada.

—¿Qué podrán ser todos estos libros? – se preguntó Sabo, mientras tomaba uno y comenzaba a leer. —Este es de geografía. – lo había tomado de la mesa.

—Este de historia. – dijo Ace, tomando otro.

—Este… amm, creo que es un cuento. – dijo Luffy mientras veía dibujos llamativos.

—No, idiota, es un árbol genealógico de la familia real. – le dijo Ace. —Vaya… es bastante extenso.

—Al parecer es una biblioteca que tiene datos sobre Goa, qué novedad.- planteó Sabo, mientras hojeaba otro libro. —Este es diferente, es un registro civil. – en una hoja cuadriculada se exhibía una gran cantidad de nombres de cientos de personas.

—Miren, un calendario. – Ace sacudió un enorme trozo de papel. —También hay un mapa. – se trataba de un enorme trazo de Goa. En realidad, toda la mesa estaba cubierta por el papel, en ella, resaltaban varios puntos con diferentes colores y coordenadas. En sí, todos los rincones de Goa parecían sitiados.

—Déjame verlo. – Sabo tomó el calendario y lo revisó. En sus fechas, se encontraban señalada una en particular con rojo. El niño frunció el ceño al darse cuenta. —Esto es extraño. – dijo pensativo.

—¿Qué cosa? – los pelinegros se aproximaron a él. —En este calendario está señalado el día de hoy.

—También dice algo. – señaló Luffy, siendo el único en notarlo. Con letras rojas se escribía la leyenda de: Operación Desastre.

—¿Desastre? ¿Qué quiere decir? – Ace alzó una ceja.

—Qué raro. – Sabo miró el mapa. —Todas las zonas que están de rojo tienen las iniciales OD a su lado. – colocó una mano en su barbilla. —Y los demás puntos se ubican en zonas en donde hay poblados y caminos comerciales. Cada zona está señalada con un color diferente y si se fijan bien, cada color corresponde a una fecha diferente en el calendario. – no se habían fijado bien, pero era cierto.

Los colores eran en el calendario eran el azul, amarillo, verde y rojo. Los que estaban de color azul, marcaban fechas de al menos tres años atrás. Los que estaban en verde señalaban algunas más recientes, de hace dos años. Finalmente, las de color amarillo marcaban zonas en fechas del año pasado. Y las que estaban en rojo, se visualizaban en el año presente.

—Vaya, que interesante. – Ace se cruzó de brazos, aquello parecía bastante planeado para ser casualidad.

—Miren esto. – Sabo sacó otro libro que estaba sobre la mesa. —Este es un registro de las fuerzas armadas de Goa. Aquí están los nombres de los generales, comandantes y encargados de la seguridad social. Y en esta parte…- señaló con sus dedos una referencia al árbol genealógico. —Yace la información de la familia real y sus zonas de descanso.

—Oye, oye, Sabo. Esto es demasiado intenso. ¿No estarás pensando en algo… realmente loco, verdad? – Ace también podía darse cuenta cuando la mente de Sabo trabajaba más de lo común.

—¿No les parece sospechoso? Hace poco escuché que la el año pasado la economía del este de Goa estaba pasando por problemas mayúsculos porque habían ocurrido desastres naturales inexplicables. ¿Y si aquello fue parte de algo?

—¿De qué hablas? – Luffy también se puso serio.

—Me refiero, a que quizá todo lo que está pasando en el país no es una coincidencia. Hace un años escuche a unos hombres hablar sobre lo terrible que estaba el comercio en el norte, también hablaban sobre inundaciones causadas por cambios misteriosos de los ríos y ruptura sospechosas de presas.

—Tú sí que estás informado de todo. – comentó para variar Ace.

—Ahora esto. – Sabo señaló toda la biblioteca. —¿No les parece extraño… que exista una casa como esta en medio de la nada?

—Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas. – Luffy se cruzó de brazos, intentando pensar.

—Creo que estás sacando conclusiones paranoicas, Sabo. – Ace se mostraba renuente. —¿Estás diciendo que esta casa es el nido de una horrible conspiración que amenazaría el futuro del país entero?

Sabo no contestó inmediatamente.

—Bueno…- tragó saliva.

—Por favor. – Ace cerró el libro que el rubio sostenía. —Probablemente sólo sea el hogar de algún excéntrico. Goa es un país enorme, cosas como fenómenos naturales no pueden destruirla de la noche a la mañana.

—Pero Ace… piénsalo un poco. ¿No estaba realmente desesperado aquel hombre? Cuando rescatamos a Luffy… ese hombre estaba dispuesto a matar a un niño inocente con tal de proteger algo… ¿Qué otro cosa pudo haber sido? – de nuevo el silencio, Sabo tenía razón. —Tú fuiste el que tuvo curiosidad de bajar hasta acá, ¿No me estarás diciendo que ya no tienes ganas de saber que pasó realmente?

—Pues… - Ace aflojó el agarre del libro.

—¿Ace? – Luffy lucía nervioso.

—Miren. – se llevó una mano a la cabeza. —Se ha hecho tarde y tenemos que regresar, Dadan se enfadará con nosotros porque no….- pero su voz fue interrumpida súbitamente, el suelo entero se sacudió y un estruendo ensordecedor los dejó aturdidos.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Luffy fue el primero en levantarse.

—¡Algo pasó afuera, vamos! – los tres tomaron sus antorchas y corrieron. Una vez que salieron a la jungla… sintieron terror.

Inexplicablemente todo estaba en llamas. Algunas partes de la selva estaban escarbadas, había fuego por todas partes… Entonces se percataron de algo, el cielo se iluminaba de naranja y los gritos de cientos de personas que provenían de la capital se alzaron en el aire como un himno de caos.

—¡Algo está pasando en la ciudad! – concluyó Sabo, mientras otra explosión sacudía por completo la selva.

—¡Todos al suelo! – la bomba explotó justo detrás de ellos. Los niños cayeron fuera de la casa mientras sus tímpanos sufrían las secuelas del insoportable ruido. El llanto de los animales, el sonido de los árboles cayendo y más estruendos convirtieron aquella velada en la más horripilante de sus vidas.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! – Ace se apresuró a tomar a sus hermanos. —¡Busquemos a Dadan!

—¡Ace, me duelen los oídos! – Luffy se aferró a su mano dolorosamente.

—¡Aguante, tenemos que llegar donde Dadan! – insistió el pequeño.

Los tres corrieron entre enormes escombros ardientes, la casa de Dadan aún quedaba un poco lejos, pero consiguieron llegar a tiempo.

—¡Dadan! – los tres se quedaron perplejos cuando el horror iluminaba aquella casita de madera. El fuego se esparcía por todos lados, y entre el marco de la puerta y una pared yacía la mujer, recostada entre las brasas y un charco de sangre.

—Chicos… - apenas podía hablar.

—¡Dadan! – ellos se acercaron, descubrieron con pesar que esa parte de la selva estaba destrozada.

—Te sacaremos de aquí, aguanta. – le dijo Ace, tomándola de la mano y halándola con todas sus fuerzas.

—Luffy, ayúdame. – Sabo intentó levantar el enorme barrote que mantenía aprisionada a Dadan, usaron otro tronco y los dos comenzaron a hacer una palanca.

—Es tarde… - dijo la mujer, tosió sangre.

—¡No, no lo es! – Ace siguió halándola. —¡Dadan, tienes que salir de ahí!

—Ace, Luffy, Sabo… - Dadan sonreía, era la primera vez que lo hacía con tanta sinceridad.

_Con tanto amor. _

—¿Dadan? – Ace no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Los quiero mucho. – cerró los ojos a continuación.

—¡No, no, espera! – Ace volteó a sus hermanos que forcejeaban con el gran pedazo de madera. —¡Sabo, Luffy, ayúdenme a sacarla! – los dos muchachos dejaron de intentar y tomaron las manos de la mujer para jalar con todas sus fuerzas. Lentamente el cuerpo cedió y consiguieron sacarla de ahí… pero…

—Dadan. – Luffy gimió al darse cuenta que ella no respondía.

—Sabo, tenemos que hacer algo. – Ace comenzó a reanimarla, golpeó su pecho como pudo, sin embargo, nada pasó.

—Ace. – Sabo bajó la mirada, estaba llorando.

—¡Ace, Dadan ha…!

—¡No lo digas, Luffy! – el mayor le miró acongojado. —Ella no puede morir. – miró el cuerpo de la vieja mujer. —Ella… ella…

Entonces otra explosión sacudió el lugar, los tres se dieron cuenta, había sido un cañón, la aldea Fusha estaba siendo bombardeada.

—¡No! – Luffy comprendió enseguida. —¡Ese disparo vino del mar! ¡Ace, vino del mar!

—¿Del mar? – el pecoso miró el cielo, ciertamente la selva no les dejaba ver más allá, pero estaba seguro que la dirección de dónde provenía ese disparo era la costa.

—No puedo creerlo. – Sabo susurró atónito. —Están invadiendo al Reino Goa.

—¡Tenemos que ir! – Luffy hizo un amago de correr hasta el mar, pero fue detenido por Ace. —¡Ace, Makino está allá! – ahora lloraba escandalosamente.

—¡Luffy, espera, primero…!

—¡Cuidado! – Sabo saltó sobre ellos y les salvó de la casa que se venía abajo por el fuego. El cuerpo de Dadan quedó atrapado entre las llamas.

—¡No, Dadan está ahí! – Ace reaccionó cuando vio todo eso.

—¡Déjalo, Ace! – Sabo le tomó de los hombros. —¡Tenemos que huir de aquí, la selva está ardiendo, si nos quedamos aquí moriremos!

—Pero… - se mordió el labio inferior.

—Piensa en Luffy, piensa en nuestras vidas, ahora lo primordial es escapar del fuego. – insistió Sabo.

—Está bien. – Ace se dio la vuelta y tomó a Luffy de la cintura y lo alzó sobre su hombro. —¡Vamos a un lugar seguro!

Corrieron por los lugares en donde no hubiese fuego, era demasiado difícil avanzar, la terrible quemazón arrasaba con todo a su paso, de un momento a otro la aldea Fusha dejó a la vista de los niños.

—¡Es la villa! – los tres aceleraron.

—¡Luffy! – de pronto una voz los distrajo y de un momento a otro fueron alzados del suelo y puestos sobre el lomo de un caballo.

—¡Tengo a los otros! – profesó otro, iban en unos diez a caballo, eran aldeanos que huían de la aldea.

—¡Esperen, qué está pasando! – Luffy se removió incomodo en los brazos de aquel aldeano, un pescador que a menudo le regalaba dulces.

—¡Debemos huir a un lugar seguro! – le dijo éste. —La ciudad capital está ofreciendo un terreno seguro, debemos ponerlos a salvo. – en cuanto terminó de hablar el desastre volvió a ocupar un lugar en la historia cuando enormes buques de guerra hicieron volar la villa entera.

—¡No, la villa está destruida! – gritó inquieto Luffy.

—¡¿A dónde creen que van?! ¡La selva está incendiándose! – gritó Sabo.

—Todos, vayan por el camino en construcción. – indicó el líder de la cuadrilla. Aquel camino estaba en las afueras de la selva, se trataba de una zona llena de puentes perfeccionada como una opción para llegar rápidamente a la capital.

Los caballos corrieron presurosos sobre aquellos puentes colgantes y en total, cuatro cayeron a los peñascos dado a que estaban incompletos.

Esquivaron el fuego de la selva, pero eso no les impidió que otros obstáculos les impidieran avanzar. La explosiones y las llamaradas estaban por doquier, de un momento a otro lograron contemplar en vista panorámica la situación de Goa.

A lo lejos, el castillo real resistía el ataque y miles de soldados luchaban contra las tropas enemigas.

—¡No puede ser, el enemigo ha invadido la zona segura! – dijo uno de los jinetes.

—¡Sigan avanzando, allá, hay una apertura! – los hombres a caballo señalaron un túnel escondido entre las murallas de la ciudad capital, si podían atravesar el campo de batalla podrían refugiarse en ese lugar.

Pero claro, siempre existe el destino que lo arruina todo. Los caballos fueron elevados del cielo por una onda expansiva de una mina. Todo el mundo, incluyendo a los soldados de Goa, se quedó paralizado cuando contemplaron las terribles explosiones de la periferia.

Esos malditos, había colocado minas alrededor de la capital, para que así, cuando tropas amigas llegasen o incluso los pobladores buscaran consuelo, éstas explotaran, llevándose consigo la esperanza de su pueblo.

Todo pasó muy rápido, fueron mandados dos lejos. Luffy abrió los ojos después de un rato. Se encontraba en un suelo duro y rocoso, tenía la vista borrosa, sus oídos sólo escuchaban un fuerte chillido que se empeñaba en marearle. Su cuerpo se sentía extraño, era como si estuviese drogado o algo así, sentía que caminaba sobre nubes, todo él estaba demasiado blando.

Luffy tropezó y entonces recuperó la conciencia por completo. Miró el cuerpo de un soldado muerto y se levantó aterrorizado. Poco a poco se percató que su cuerpo entero estaba lleno de sangre y heridas, sus manos lo estaban.

Alrededor suyo no había más que sufrimiento, gente que moría, gente que perecía, perros salvajes que saltaban contra mujeres y niños, hombres con máscaras que disparaban a inocentes, soldados que caían uno por uno.

—¡Luffy! – entonces sintió que alguien le tomaba muy fuerte de los hombros y lo sacudía, trayéndole a la realidad. El niño reaccionó al ver aquel rostro familiar. Ace estaba lleno de sangre, también estaba muy herido, pero todavía así se las había arreglado para levantarse y buscar a su hermano.

—Ace. – musitó sin aliento.

—¡Luffy, reacciona! – volvió a sacudirlo. El ruido de un enorme torre de piedra que caía logró hacer que Luffy se reincorporara.

—¡Ace! – estuvo a punto de llorar cuando su hermano lo detuvo.

—¡Ahórratelo, tenemos que buscar a Sabo! – lo tomó de la muñeca y lo guío entre un terreno hostil.

—¡Sabo! – los dos hermanos llamaron al tercero sin descanso.

—¡Ace, ahí está! – el cuerpo del niño estaba atrapado bajo el peso de un caballo muerto.

—¡Rápido, vamos a sacarlo! – intentaron mover al animal pero fue en vano, estaban muy cansados para hacer tal cosa. —¡Maldición, ahora no! – gritó desesperado Portgas.

—Vaya, vaya… - de pronto todo se redujo a una sombra detrás de ellos. —Niños de Goa. – era un soldado enemigo. —No dejaremos sobrevivientes. – alzó una espada sobre ellos, el instinto fraternal de Ace fue interponerse entre Luffy y ese soldado.

—¡Ace! – Luffy quiso hacer algo, pero el ataque ya había sido lanzado.

No pasó nada, de nuevo. Los dos niños contemplaron una figura aún más grande detrás del soldado y la mano de un hombre le tomó de la nuca hasta lanzarlo lejos de ahí. Dios, si realmente existía la suerte y la clemencia, entonces aquello era una muestra de que aún existían los milagros.

—¡Viejo! – los niños contemplaron la viva imagen de Garp. El marine estaba parado frente a ellos, les había salvado. Al igual que ellos, Garp estaba herido, sin embargo y a pesar de que su pulcro traje blanco tenía muchas manchas de sangre, el hombre tomó el cuerpo del caballo que mantenía aprisionado a Sabo y lo quitó como si estuviera hecho de plumas.

—¡Muévanse, ya! – tomó a Sabo en sus brazos, el chico estaba sangrando de la cabeza y había perdido el conocimiento.

—¡Abuelo, no puedo creerlo! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – preguntó Luffy, aferrándose a la mano de su abuelo.

—¡Les explicaré después, ahora corran!

—¡Jiji, cuidado! – Ace, quien corría detrás de él advirtió una enorme bomba que fue lanzada sobre ellos. Garp alcanzó a darse la vuelta y proteger a sus nietos con su cuerpo. Desgraciadamente fueron mandados a volar.

Los cuatro estaban en el suelo nuevamente, ninguno de ellos se movía. Entonces fue Ace quien reaccionó primero y alzó la vista, buscando a su familia. Entonces le tomaron sorpresivamente, Garp lo llevaba a cuesta, junto a un inconsciente Luffy y un malherido Sabo.

—¡Es el Vice-Almirante Garp! – gritó un soldado que dirigía una horda a caballo. —¡Lancen los arpones! – Garp dio media vuelta, dejó a los niños en el suelo y bloqueó las armas con sus puños.

La tierra se removió ante la fuerza Garp, el marino se defendió maravillosamente, en ningún momento dejó que los arpones tocaran a los niños, usó su cuerpo como escudo; golpeó a varios soldados, derribó a otros más, y justo cuando pensó que había acabado con sus perseguidores, más hombres llegaron montados en caballos y dispararon armas de fuego y corta punzantes.

Garp frunció el ceño con dolor y miró a Ace, quien estaba a punto de unirse a la pelea.

—¡No! – el niño se detuvo. —¡No, Ace! – Garp le miraba preocupado. —¡Vete, huye lejos!

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Jamás!

—¡Es una orden, por primera vez en esta vida…! ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! – había lágrimas en los ojos de Garp. —¡Vete de aquí, llévate a tus hermanos!

—¡Jiji, no! – Ace estaba dudando seriamente.

—Ji-chan… - Luffy musitó dolorosamente en sueños, él aún podía escuchar los gritos desesperados de Garp.

—Por favor, Ace. Por lo que más quieras… Tienes que sacarlos de aquí. – imploró. —No puedo dejar… que ustedes mueran aquí.

—Jiji. – Ace lloró desconsoladamente. Se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla y apretó sus puños con desesperación. —Lo haré. – Garp sonrió. —Pero prométeme que vendrás por nosotros… por favor. – ahora lloraba.

—Está bien. – Garp le dio la espalda y contratacó. Ace tomó a Luffy y a Sabo en sus hombros y corrió a cuestas con ellos.

Conforma Ace avanzaba la imagen de Garp desaparecía, Luffy consiguió abrir los ojos un mísero momento y la espalda blanca de Garp le pareció tan lejana. No había visto la sangre, tampoco los arpones, lo único que perduraría en la mente de Luffy sería aquella espalda, la última vista de su abuelo… a quien jamás volvería a ver.

…

Como si acabase de ocurrir un desastre, el silencio transcurrió de una forma lúgubre entre los dos sujetos. Ace miró a Luffy sin nada que decir, a pesar de aquel relato, no parecía mostrar otra cosa que no fuera una terrible sensación de culpa y dolor.

_Qué trágico. _

Ese era su pensamiento.

—¿Qué… qué le pasó a tu… abuelo? – se animó a preguntar, Luffy escondía sus ojos en la sombra de su sombrero de paja.

—No lo sé. – dijo para después respirar. —Creo… que murió. – hizo otra pausa.

—Ya veo. – Ace bajó los ojos, algo dentro de él iba a explotar y no entendía por qué. —¿Qué pasó después de…?

—¿De qué escapáramos de ese infierno? – terminó por él. —Pues… - los ojos de Luffy no pudieron mostrar más dolor. —Ese día fue… en el que tú te fuiste. – le encaró, su rostro reflejaba rencor y mucha tristeza. —El día… en el que me volví un prisionero.

**Continuará… **

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Verdad que fue algo realmente trágico? Bueno, Luffy así lo sintió. Ahora las cosas se volverán aún más interesantes, descubriremos cómo fueron las cosas para Luffy a partir de ahora, cómo seria su vida de ahora en adelante, espero que estén ansiosos por que descubriremos aún más dolor. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	7. First Path: Prisionero

**Un capítulo muy largo y crudo, espero que les guste mucho, en esta ocasión veremos la parte más triste y cruel de la vida de Luffy, por favor, lean y disfruten, preguntas al final, gracias. **

* * *

**-7-**

**First Path: Prisionero. **

* * *

Goa apestaba a cenizas y pólvora. Cuando el bombardeo principal terminó y los soldados enemigos arrasaron con las poblaciones y la capital, no hubo más esperanza para dicho país. Un ataque tan sorpresivo y despiadado no podía venir de otro país más que de Tenryu. ¿Pero se había mencionado antes, no es así? Tenryu tenía muchos estrategas, era un país fuerte, poseía una mano de obra sin igual y era capaz de mandar a millones de soldados a la guerra si así lo deseaba.

Pero tal como Sabo lo sospechó cuando estuvieron en aquella biblioteca subterránea, la invasión llevaba años planeándose, por más de diez años, varios conspiradores, altos mandos corruptos y soldados encubiertos, fueron enviados a Goa para tomar toda la información interna que pudiesen. Cuando finalmente se planteó el plan, sólo fue cuestión de destruir la economía del país, atacar en secreto a los altos mandos, sobornarlos y amenazarlos, cazar a la familia real y para rematar un ataque masivo dejaría a Goa totalmente a su merced.

El día después del ataque todo Goa temblaba de miedo y lo único que se podía hacer era… esconderse.

Luffy abrió los ojos con parsimonia cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza le asaltó al momento de espabilar. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, tenía heridas por todos lados y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Seguramente el terrible golpe que sufrió durante aquella explosión. Un poco tambaleante y ansioso, el niño se sentó en el suelo de aquella extraña caverna en donde estaban. Era pequeña, pero al menos estaban seguros… o eso creía.

Luffy revisó los alrededores con la vista, el bosque estaba deteriorado, pudo observar zonas aún en brazas y otras más todavía verdes. Las aves no cantaban y no parecía haber animales alrededor. Respiró agotado y supuso que tal vez sus hermanos sabrían que hacer…

¿Sus hermanos?

Luffy abrió los ojos histérico al no localizarles. Se levantó, sin importarle su cansancio, estaba muy oscuro y la luz del sol estaba cubierta por gruesas neblinas negras.

—¡Ace, Sabo! – retrocedió un poco y tropezó con algo en el suelo. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para ver el cuerpo de su hermano en el suelo. —¡Sabo! – se acercó rápidamente y lo examinó.

Sabo estaba inconsciente, tenía un retazo de tela en la cabeza, seguramente de la ropa de Ace, que le protegía una herida considerable que apenas había dejado de sangrar. Estaba grave, eso lo dedujo Luffy cuando se dio cuenta que respiraba muy superficial y que no reaccionaba por más que le moviera y sacudiera. El menor sintió ganas de llorar de la desesperación, estaba solo con su segundo hermano mayor y éste simplemente no respondía.

Salió y buscó a Ace, si su hermano había salido seguramente no andaría muy lejos, tal vez fue por comida, quizá simplemente estaba explorando. No creía que hubiese pasado mucho desde el ataque. Entonces recordó a su abuelo y sus entrañas se removieron cuando la imagen limpia de su espalda se perdía a la distancia. Apretó los labios e hizo un puchero, pero decidió guardarse las lágrimas, si Ace estuviera ahí lo más sensato sería que le reprocharía por ser tan llorón en momentos críticos.

Así que, confiando en que su hermano estaría de vuelta antes de que lo imaginara se sentó al lado de Sabo para supervisar el estado de su hermano. El niño rubio estaba muy caliente, Luffy se desesperó al darse cuenta que ardía en fiebre. Nunca se había enfermado por lo que pensó que se le pasaría, pero… conforme los minutos avanzaban y Ace no aparecía el chico comenzó a impacientarse. Sabo gemía en sueños, era tan tortuoso oírle mientras se retorcía de dolor en un estupor del cual no le podía sacar.

—Resiste, Sabo. – le animaba, sin saber qué hacer. —Ace, ¿Por qué tardas tanto? – la tarde estaba cayendo y el mayor de los pelinegros no aparecía. Luffy estaba preocupado y asustado. Sabo dejó de quejarse, de un momento a otro se sacudió terriblemente y después, se quedó inmóvil, totalmente flácido.

Cuando le vio convulsionar Luffy salió corriendo al bosque para conseguir algo de agua, tomó el sombrero de Sabo, el cual estaba maltrecho y un poco pequeño, seguramente Ace había tenido la curiosidad de recogerlo mientras huían. Buscó un rio o charca con agua fresca, afortunadamente la encontró, bebió desesperadamente y después llenó el sombrero con agua. Se apresuró a llevarla a su hermano y le encontró solo, de nuevo. Ace aún no llegaba. Le quitó la tela que Ace le había puesto y la remojó un poco, luego se la colocó en la cabeza otra vez, la temperatura del niño seguía elevada, pero después de refrescarle varias veces paró de sudar y de temblar. Luffy suspiró aliviado, se había acabado el agua, pero al menos Sabo parecía mejor.

Era de noche y no había rastros de Ace. Luffy se sentó en la entrada de la caverna toda la noche, las ascuas de la selva iluminaban un poco la atmosfera, pero aun así todo lucía tenebroso. Amaneció, Luffy se dio cuenta de eso cuando una gota de agua le respingó el rostro. Pronto llovería y haría mucho frío. Se acercó a Sabo, seguía caliente y temblaba de vez en cuando, pero al menos ya no convulsionaba.

Se sentó a su lado y le veló. Le llamó un par de veces pero el chico no reaccionó. Se abrazó las rodillas y observó la entrada, esperando pacientemente a que Ace apareciera con algo de comer, porque, diablos que tenía hambre. Sin embargo, no se sentía capaz de irse por comida y abandonar a su suerte a Sabo. Estaba herido, si un animal salvaje entrase él no podía defenderse y le mataría. Por eso y porque no tenía fuerzas, Luffy prefirió quedarse ahí, esperanzado de que Ace volvería y les traería algo realmente sabroso para comer.

Y así… pasaron las horas. Llovió mucho y cuando terminó, no hubo luz al final de la oscuridad, simplemente una helada brisa que le había sentirse cada vez más solo. Pero aun así, Luffy esperó.

Y dos horas después, alguien apareció… pero no era Ace.

Varios soldados, dos a caballo y otros tres en más a pie, armados hasta los dientes y bien protegidos con trajes especiales se asomaron a la luz de la cueva con la intensión de explorar. Luffy se tensó y se puso a la defensiva en cuanto les vio.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? – uno de los hombres que iba a pie, armados con una escopeta se acercó a Luffy. —¿Estás perdido, jovencito?

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren? – Luffy se colocó en guardia.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte… nosotros te salvaremos de esta miseria. – se le acercó con un gesto para tomarle el brazo, pero Luffy saltó sobre él y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. El hombre cayó al suelo resentido mientras daba vueltas debido al dolor.

—Eres una desgracia. – dos más se acercaron y Luffy se tensó, estaba muy cansado, no podía luchar por mucho tiempo, Sabo no le ayudaría, ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?

Sólo Ace podría ayudarlo… pero él no aparecía por ninguna parte.

—¡Tómenlo! – ordenó otro que montaba a caballo. —Será un botín más para los Tenryuubitos y otra forma de humillar a Goa.

—¡Sí, capitán! – los dos hombres se acercaron a Luffy y éste se defendió. Se lanzó por ellos dando golpes y mordidas, al principio los soldados se desconcertaron por su ferocidad, pero al cabo de un rato, Luffy comenzó a jadear. Aún lastimado por su huida, los soldados saltaron sobre él y le apalearon con el mango de las escopetas. Luffy se removió inquieto y débil, gritó por Ace, le llamó en medio de la paliza, pero su hermano no apreció.

Cuando estuvo en el suelo y ya no encontró fuerza para levantarse los hombres le ataron de manos y pies y lo tomaron, Luffy estaba por perder la conciencia.

—¿Qué hacemos con el otro? – preguntó uno de los soldados, agachado, contemplando el estado deplorable del pequeño.

—No se ve muy bien. – dijo otro.

—Déjenlo, a ese niño no le queda mucho tiempo. – ordenó del agente a caballo. —Vámonos. – ahí fue cuando Luffy perdió el conocimiento.

Durmió toda la noche y parte de la mañana y cuando despertó se encontró a sí mismo en una jaula, junto a otros niños, en el almacén de lo que según decían sus compañeros de celda era un gran barco mercader de Tenryu.

—¿Tenryu? – Luffy estaba adolorido, atado de manos y recostado en el suelo horrido de aquella celda. Una niña, de su misma edad, la cual se aferraba al brazo de otro niño asintió en respuesta. Luffy frunció el ceño, recordó la conversación de Sabo respecto a su origen y sintió rabia. ¿Cómo un país que le había dado un hermano tan bueno podía ser tan cruel?

Se levantó, todavía adolorido por los golpes y embistió la celda. Golpeó con el hombro los barrotes esperando que éstos cedieran, mas no sirvió de nada.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – preguntó uno de los niños. —¡Van a matarnos si sigues haciendo eso!

—No me importa. – dijo Luffy. Ahora lo que más le importaba era regresar donde Sabo y esperar a Ace. Sabo estaba muy enfermo, la conciencia no podría dejarle en paz por el resto de su vida si no hacía algo al respecto.

Golpeó una y otra vez la celda, se desgastó ambos hombros, los cuales se pusieron morados después de tantos golpes sordos. Finalmente, el escándalo de Luffy llamó la atención de los soldados. Abrieron la puerta y entraron armados para comprobar de qué se trataban aquellos ruidos.

Observaron a Luffy golpeando una y otra vez la celda, la cual, sorpresivamente, comenzaba a doblegare ante la persistencia del niño.

—¡Hey tú, basta! – uno llegó donde ellos y golpeó la jaula con el mango del rifle. —¡Cállate mocoso!

—¡Jamás! – Luffy dio otro golpe y sintió que su hombro no resistía más impacto, cayó hacia atrás lesionado.

—Vaya, mira esto. – uno de los soldados señaló algunos barrotes que ya se habían doblado debido a la lucha de Luffy. —Quien lo diría.

—Así que el pequeño prisionero es fuerte. – se llevó una mano a la barbilla. —Es interesante, ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

—Monkey D. Luffy. – dijo sin chistar y el humor de la sala se hizo pesado.

—¿Monkey D? ¿Cómo el Vice-Almirante Garp? – le dijo interesado.

—Aa, es mi abuelo. – confesó ingenuamente Luffy.

—Interesante. – se miraron entre ellos. —Tráelo. – uno abrió la celda y tomó a Luffy de nuevo. A pesar de que el pequeño forcejeó contra él pero estaba tan herido que no pudo hacer nada.

A continuación lo llevaron contra el capitán del navío.

—¿Qué es tan importante? – señaló el hombre.

—Este niño es el nieto de Monkey D. Garp. – le dijo interesado uno de ellos.

—¿Qué? – le miró atentamente. —Vaya… que juego de la fortuna tan… interesante. – tomó a Luffy de la camisa y lo levantó hasta verlo de frente. —¿Es verdad eso, pequeño? ¿Tú eres el nieto de Garp "El Puño"?

—¡¿Y qué si lo soy?! – Luffy se atrevió a escupirle en le cara y en respuesta por su insulto lo lanzaron al suelo.

—¡No me levantes la palabra, idiota! – profesó el capitán. —Sí, definitivamente es su nieto. Ustedes dos, llévenlo a una celda especial, éste vale aún más. Tengo planes para él.

Lo metieron en una celda solo. Todos los días, de los cuales Luffy nunca supo cuántos exactamente, se acercaban varios soldados y le lanzaban botellas de licor y le decían cosas malas sobre su abuelo, así como le incitaban en que cantara y bailara para ellos, obteniendo a cambió gruñidos e insultos por parte de Luffy.

Como casi no le alimentaban Luffy comenzó a perder condición física. Estaba más débil y de un momento a otro dejó de responder a los maltratos de los soldados. Ya no gritaba ni golpeaba la jaula como una fiera salvaje, en vez de eso simplemente se recostaba en un rincón y les miraba con una ira asesina, pero sólo eso.

Al cabo de dos semanas encerrado un soldado llegó por él, abrió la puerta que daba a cubierta y la luz repentina le encegueció un momento. Abrió la celda y lo tomó con suma facilidad, ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar. Lo llevaron a cubierta y se dio cuenta que estaba en un elegante puerto. Seguramente una ciudad rica.

Lo llevaron a una casa enorme en donde lo mantuvieron en jaulas, para variar. Después esperar y esperar llegaron un par de mujeres y lo vistieron con telas finas y lo hicieron caminar hasta una plataforma en donde varios nobles apostaban y señalaban con letreros estúpidos cosas que él no entendía.

Le presentaron como el nieto de Monkey D. Garp, el poderoso marino que había hecho no sé qué tantas proezas. Luffy no hizo caso a eso. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que decir su nombre completo sólo le conseguía más burlas y golpes, así que a partir de entonces sólo sería Luffy.

Finalmente, un hombre dijo una cifra enorme por él y acto seguido, lo llevaron a un remolque de oro sólido en donde lo bañaron, volvieron a vestirlo y otra vez, lo pusieron en una jaula. Luffy comió un día después, cuando, quien se decía su amo, mandó algo de comer al niño.

Tragó sin precedentes y logró recuperar fuerzas. Cinco días más tarde Luffy llegó a un lugar desconocido pero no por demás hermoso. El gran barco en donde viajaba llegó a un enorme palacio, era hermoso, sus paredes tenían mármol y piedras preciosas, había oro puro y plata recubriendo las puertas y las paredes. Aquel lugar era un castillo enorme, el sueño de todo codicioso.

Lo hicieron caminar por una alfombra roja muy larga y ancha, conforme avanzaba, se percataba que detrás de él venía una gran fila de más personas, algunas con armadura, otras vestidas elegantemente con él, casualmente, todas usaban cadenas en las manos y los pies. Luffy miró sus muñecas, se había acostumbrado a usarlas que ya no se sentía incómodo con ella al punto de no darse cuenta que las tenía.

Finalmente llegó al fondo de aquel pasillo. Enorme torres de piedras preciosas se extendían alrededor, sosteniendo la sala. Mantas de seda y animales exóticos descansaban junto a varias mujeres hermosas que estaban recostadas a los lados de un enorme trono de oro. En él descansaba un hombre vestido con lienzos dorados, plateados y rojos. Portaba un peinado extraño, tenía lentes oscuros y una perturbadora sonrisa.

—Ah, vaya, mi pequeña adquisición llegó al fin. – se inclinó para ver mejor a Luffy.

—Oiga, usted. – de pronto y para horror de los presentes Luffy habló sin una pizca de educación. La exclamación aterrada de las mujeres que estaban alrededor, junto con la tensión de los guardias creció hasta formar un barullo. Luffy miró a todos lados sin entender y se encogió de hombros.

—Idiota. Arrodíllate y pide perdón por hablar sin permiso. – los hombres que estaban a su lado, aquellos con armadura, le susurraron asustados.

—¿Por qué? – Luffy alzó una ceja. Entonces un guardia se acercó con una lanza, listo para atacar al pequeño.

—No, aguarda. – habló el amo. —Es un pequeño impetuoso, sólo eso. – todos parecieron relajarse ante las palabras del rey. —¿Cómo te llamas niño?

—Luffy. – respondió simplemente.

—¿Luffy qué? – quería que le dijera, podía sentirlo en la forma en la que le habló.

—Sólo Luffy. – insistió el niño. —Oiga, oss-san, ¿Usted es quien me dio de comer? – preguntó agradecido.

—Así es. – asintió el otro.

—¡Muchas gracias! – le dijo inocentemente. —¡Me estaba muriendo de hambre!

—Ya veo. Un apetito voraz, una cara de tonto y con carácter. ¿Seguros es el nieto del marine Garp "El Puño"?

—¡Ah, usted conoce a mi abuelo! – Luffy gritó contentó antes de que el guardia respondiera. —Qué alivio, ¿Me llevará con él?

—Oh… - la mención de pertenencia de Luffy hacia Garp hizo sonreír maquiavélicamente al rey. —Está confirmado entonces. – se recostó en el trono. —Llévenlo con los otros, mañana luchará en el coliseo, quiero ver qué tan fuerte es.

—Oiga, ¿Me llevará con mi abuelo? ¿Él está bien? – insistió Luffy, sin entender lo que acababa de decir el amo.

—Por favor, silencien a ese niño, no tolero que un plebeyo como él esté hablando.

—Sí majestad. – acto seguido le dieron una paliza a Luffy con la punta roma de las lanzas.

—¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?! – molestó por ese ataque desprovisto, Luffy le mordió una pierna a uno de los soldados y le atravesó la armadura.

—¡Ah, mocoso! – el soldado estuvo a punto de encajarle la lanza cuando el rey detuvo.

—No, no lo hagas. – todos se silenciaron. —Me gusta sus agallas, definitivamente peleará mañana. Llévenlo a su celda.

—¿Celda? ¡No eres amigo de mi abuelo! – gritó Luffy al comprender lo que pasaba.

—Por supuesto que no. Y deja de llamarme con tanta imprudencia, soy tu nuevo amo ahora, así que compórtate como un buen esclavo… de lo contrario te mandaré cortar la lengua. ¿Está claro?

Luffy apretó los puños y riñó los dientes.

—Vamos. – uno de los guardias le incitó a caminar; golpeado como estaba no le convenía hacer una escena, así que Luffy caminó dócilmente.

Lo llevaron a las celdas, una enorme red de calabozos en donde encerraban a los esclavos del rey. Luffy observó con asombro y algo de miedo a todos aquellas personas llenas de vendas, algunas enfermas y muertas de miedo. No supo en qué momento lo empujaron dentro de una celda, simplemente cayó al suelo mientras se lastimaba la cara.

—¡Malditos, vengan aquí y les daré una paliza! – gritó Luffy una vez que estuvo dentro. Los guardias le ignoraron.

—Será mejor que no grites así, jovencito. – la voz ruda de un hombre le hizo desviar su atención. Se dio media vuelta y se encontró con una sombra en la esquina de aquella celda.

—¿Quién está ahí? – se acercó levemente, sus cadenas resonaban pesadamente.

—Tu compañero de celda. – entonces se elevó una figura colosal, era demasiado alto y Luffy cayó sentado al suelo al intentar seguirle con la mirada. Acercándose a la luz, un enorme Gyojin de color rojo le encajó la mirada. Una fría e irascible mirada.

—Wow…- Luffy susurró cuando le vio completamente.—Eres enorme. – le dijo, sin pensarlo bien.

—Y tú pequeño. – el tritón volvió a sentarse. —¿Acaso no tienes miedo?

—¿De qué? – preguntó el niño, sorprendiéndole momentáneamente.

—De mí, de donde estamos, de los Tenryuubitos.

—¿Tenryuubitos? ¿Esos tontos con peinados feos? – el Gyojin soltó una carcajada. —¿Qué es gracioso? – Luffy frunció el ceño.

—Tú eres gracioso, niño.

—¿Yo? – miró a todos lados. —¿Por qué?

—Olvídalo. Nunca había conocido a un humano como tú. Parece que no me temes… incluso me tratas como si fuéramos iguales.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Dices cosas raras. – Luffy se sentó a su lado. —Y yo tengo hambre. – el Gyojin volvió a reír. —¿De qué te ríes ahora? – Luffy le miró molesto y confundido.

—De nada en especial. – le sonrió. —Así que… los humanos también cazan humanos. Que raza tan despreciable.

—¿Raza? ¿Eres de otro país? – Luffy le miró fijamente. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Aquel tipo no era precisamente un humano normal, tenía escamas, colmillos, una aleta dorsal, sus manos eran extrañas… El niño dio un saltó entonces y le apuntó sorprendido. —¡No eres humano!

—Eres lento. – le dijo el tritón. —Soy un Gyojin, un hombre pez.

—¿Los hombres peces existen?

—¿Es que no estás mirándome? – eso sonó algo molesto.

—¡Ah, perdona! – Luffy sonrió. —Es que nunca había conocido uno antes. Mucho gusto, soy Luffy.

El adulto le miró por incontables segundos y después suspiró. Ladeó la cabeza y luego gruñó.

—Soy Tiger.

—Mucho gusto. – Luffy inclinó levemente la cabeza. —Makino siempre decía que cuando conociera a alguien me presentara y bajara la cabeza. – excusó.

—¿Quién es Makino?

—Una amiga. – el rostro de Luffy cambió de repente. —Makino… fue mi amiga. – dijo para después doblar las rodillas contra su pecho.

—¿Fue? – Tiger preguntó interesado.

—Ella murió. – confesó Luffy.

—Lo lamento, chico. – Tiger se cruzó de brazos.

—Dadan también murió. – habló de la nada. —Y Sabo… - sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse. —Probablemente también haya muerto.

—Oye, no llores. – espetó Tiger ligeramente molesto, odiaba los lloriqueos.

—Es que… - Luffy le miró con un puchero. —Es que… perdí a mi familia… probablemente todos los que conocí estén muertos. – empezó a llorar. —Quiero ver a Ace, ¿Dónde está él?

—No lo sé pero debes dejar de llorar. ¿Sabes qué le hacen a los niños que lloran aquí? – Luffy negó con la cabeza. —Les cortan los brazos y la lengua, así que mejor cállate, si no quieres que venga un guardia.

Luffy entendió las palabras de Tiger y guardó silencio. Se limpió las lágrimas una y otra vez y cabo de media hora dejó de llorar completamente. Miró a Tiger, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, aún sentado y con los brazos cruzados. Se acercó levemente a él y se recargó a su lado, descansando finalmente con alguien que pudiera reconfortarle.

El gyojin miró al niño con disgusto y se movió, pero al hacerlo Luffy también se movió junto a él hasta recargársele de nuevo. Tiger gruñó y se levantó de nuevo hasta sentarse al otro lado de la celda, Luffy le siguió con los ojos cerrados y volvió a acomodarse a su lado. Finalmente el tritón suspiró y miró a Luffy sin entender. Una idea se sembró en su cabeza, definitivamente el futuro de una sociedad sin prejuicios eran aquellos niños inocentes que no sabían nada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió y dejó que él descansara a su lado.

…

A la mañana siguiente, las cosas fueron peores. Los guardias los levantaron temprano con baldes de agua. Lo que sería un respiro para Tiger se había convertido en una de las cosas más molestas de su vida. Luffy se despertó de golpe cuando sintió el agua fría en su rostro.

—Vamos. – Tiger se levantó y le hizo pararse también. Los guardias llegaron donde ellos con una carreta con comida y tiraron entre las rendijas algunas migas de pan, un balde de agua por fuera de la celda y para el postre una manzana podrida.

Luffy se comió con disgusto el pan y cuando se percató de la manzana Tiger alzó la mano al frente y la tomó antes de que él para después echársela a la boca.

—Suerte para la próxima. – le dijo, también alcanzó a levantar al cubo con agua y bebió entre los barrotes, desperdigando mucha en el proceso. Se detuvo cuando contempló el rostro sediento de Luffy. Hizo un mohín y le acercó el cubo. Ya que Luffy no podía estirar tantos sus brazos. El niño bebió la poca agua que quedaba pero aun así le sonrió de vuelta.

—¡Todos, afuera! – un hombre con un bastón que lanzaba descargas eléctricas les hizo salir y colocarse en fila. Luffy imitó todo lo que Tiger hacía.

Los llevaron a un patio en donde enormes rejas y gradas se extendían a los lados.

—¡Bienvenidos, señoras y señores! – habló entonces un hombre y Luffy miró a Tiger sin comprender. —¡Los esclavos se levantaron y las batallas en el coliseo están a punto de comenzar! – exclamó el hombre. —¡Que comiencen los juegos! – entonces fueron llevados a celdas diferentes, la mitad a un lado y la otra al opuesto. Una vez encerrados ahí les colocaron números en el cuello por medio de una placa con cadena.

—Soy el número 176, ¿Qué número te tocó?

—El 45. – susurró Tiger, su rostro parecía el de un alma en pena.

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? – preguntó Luffy.

—Luffy. – el tritón le miró preocupado. —Hagas lo que hagas… debes luchar con todas tus fuerzas. Debes ganar, ¿Entiendes?

—¿Luchar? ¿Por qué?

—Si no peleas… morirás. ¿Fui claro? Quiero que al final del día regreses a la celda conmigo.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Numero 176! – llamó el guardia.

—¡Soy yo! – gritó Luffy.

—Luffy. – Tiger le tomó del hombro. —Recuerda, debes luchar y ganar, tienes que sobrevivir, ¿Entendido?

—Está bien. – le dijo no muy convencido. Avanzó hasta el guardia y éste le indicó el camino.

—Suerte. – musitó Tiger y Luffy emergió al coliseo.

Al principio no entendía por qué había tanta gente reunida, tampoco por qué uno de los soldados que estaban ahí le incitaba a tomar un arma. Luffy tomó una vara de acero, la cual le recordaba a cuando estaba con sus hermanos, tomó un casco que le pareció genial y después de eso lo hicieron seguir avanzando. Cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba en frente a un enorme león de melena negra. Tragó saliva y escuchó al comentarista.

—¡Aquí tenemos al número 176! ¡Pero no se dejen engañar, señoras y señores, este niño es nada menos que el nieto del legendario Garp "El Puño"!, ¿Será tan fuerte como su abuelo? ¡Vamos a presenciarlo! – sonó una campana y el animal corrió contra él. Las mujeres que estaban ahí gritaron asustadas al ver que Luffy se movía.

Cuando el león estaba a punto de atacarle Luffy le esquivó magistralmente. Ese monstruo no era tan grande como los que solía cazar con sus hermanos. Cuando la bestia rugió Luffy le metió la barra de acero entre las fauces hasta el fondo y después le pateó tan fuerte que el animal sollozó ahogado mientras el metal le cortaba la garganta y con ello huía del encuentro.

La gente elogió a Luffy, quien simplemente no temía a las bestias. Tiger miraba por las rendijas que daban al escenario, estaba más que petrificado y sonreía enormemente al ver que el chiquillo era un gladiador nato.

Las personas se levantaron aplaudiendo cuando el león cayó al suelo sin poder pelear más. El Tenryuubito rio sonoramente y después palmó la espalda de su mayordomo.

—¡Ese niño valió lo que pagué! – aplaudió. —¡Liberen a los demás! – se abrieron las rejas laterales y emergieron tres leones más. Luffy simplemente tragó saliva. Nunca se había enfrentado a tantas bestias él solo, siempre estaban Ace y Sabo para apoyarle, pero sin importar qué, ganaría. Los leones saltaron contra él y les esquivó rápidamente, haciendo que los animales se atacaran entre sí. Luffy corrió a una de las paredes y comenzó a llamar a los felinos.

Los carnívoros se volvieron contra él y uno de ellos, es más ligero se apresuró dónde Luffy, extendió sus garras y cuando todos pensaron que lo descuartizaría, Luffy saltó graciosamente provocando que el animal se estampara contra la pared y se rompiera todo el hocico. Las demás bestias rugieron y se abalanzaron contra Luffy. Una de ellas lanzó un zarpazo y le hirió el rostro el pequeño, dejándole una marca bajo su ojo izquierdo. Fue ahí cuando espabiló completamente y se dio cuenta que, aunque tuviera confianza todo iba enserio. Miró momentáneamente al Tenryuubitos, quien se regocijaba del espectáculo y después las rendijas que daban a las demás celdas, Tiger le miraba del otro lado.

Comprendió las palabras del gyojin, este no era un juego, era un coliseo, realmente iban a matarlo si no se defendía. Luffy saltó a la espalda del león y le mordió en la columna. La fiera se removió asustada y dolorida, mientras lanzaba mordidas, zarpazos y reparaba sin cesar. Luffy se aferró de él y en medio del caos el león le dio tremebundo golpe a su compañero, arrancándole la mandíbula de un solo tajo. Luffy se asustó por eso y soltó al león para lanzarse a la tierra.

La bestia le miró iracunda y se lanzó contra él, Luffy quedó atrapado bajo las garras del animal, esquivando sus colmillos y garras. Todos exclamaron expectantes, Luffy estaba por morir si no hacía algo pronto. El niño se arrastró hacia atrás mientras esquivaba y en medio de la confusión y los ataques fallidos del felino tomó una piedra filosa y la estampó contra uno de sus ojos. El gato gimió lloroso y Luffy se apresuró a escapar para recuperar su barra. Mas fue su horror al darse cuenta que estaba atorada en la garganta del otro animal.

Para entonces el otro se levantaba molesto y lo embestía. Haló más fuerte la barra pero nada pasaba, estaba por ser alcanzado cuando logró hacerlo y de la misma fuerza le pegó en el hocico al león que le atacaba por la espalda, haciéndole retroceder y tumbándole para que al final pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Al ver esto todo aclamaron a Luffy como si fuera un héroe. El público se levantó para aplaudirle y la sorpresa de los demás prisioneros hizo un gran alboroto en las celdas.

—¡Como pueden ver este niño ha apaleado a cuatro leones adultos! ¡Una ovación para este chico excepcional! – continuaron aplaudiendo pero Luffy no estaba feliz. Era la primera vez que mataba por otra razón que no fuese el hambre.

_Había matado para salva_r _su vida._

—Lo has hecho bien. – le dijo Tiger cuando regresó a la celda de los prisioneros.

—Tiger… - Luffy le miró preocupado.

—¿Sí?

—¡Número 45! – los interrumpió el locutor. —¡A la arena!

—Debo irme.

—Espera… - Luffy le tomó de la mano. —¿Vas a matar a alguien, verdad? – Tiger no respondió, simplemente desvió la mirada.

—Nos vemos en la celda. – se soltó de su agarre y salió a luchar.

—Ven con nosotras. – Luffy escuchó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Le volteó para encontrarse con tres hermanas, todas de diferente color de cabello y diferente rostro, pero parecían muy unidas. Luffy se acercó a ellas.

—Te vimos ayer en la noche, es una sorpresa que hayas podido hacer a Tiger hablar. – le dijo la que tenía el cabello de color verde. —Casi no habla con nadie.

—¿Por qué? – Luffy alzó una ceja.

—Es una persona muy callada. – le dijo la mayor, una mujer hermosa de cabellos negros que estaba recargada contra la pared. —Tienes agallas niño, pero no te confíes. – le dijo seriamente. —Bestias son bestias, no piensan, sólo gruñen y muerden… - entonces le miró mientras fruncía el ceño. —Hombres son hombres, ellos matan cuando tienen miedo, son más peligrosos.

—Mmm… - Luffy dijo nada. —Me llamo Luffy, ¿Cómo te llamas? – le dijo un tiempo después. Las tres rieron al unísono.

—Eres un pequeño impertinente. – dijo otra, la del cabello naranja.

—Me haces reír. – agregó la de cabello verde.

—No necesitas saber nuestros nombres. – le dijo la pelinegra. —Algún día seremos enemigos, ¿Qué caso tiene recordar mi nombre?

—Como quieran. – Luffy dio media vuelta. Pero se detuvo de golpe cuando observó por la rendija cómo Tiger apuñalaba a otro hombre y lo mataba frente a todos. No podía creer lo que veía, sintió ganas de vomitar y de gritar.

—Esta es la realidad. – comentó otro gladiador. —Todos acabaremos así, tarde o temprano. – bajó el rostro.

La puerta se abrió y Tiger entró, sus manos y torso tenían la sangre de su rival. Luffy no pudo mirarle a la cara, simplemente tembló cuando se le acercó.

—Ahora me temes, ¿No es así? – preguntó con una voz ensombrecida. Luffy tragó saliva. —Así tiene que ser.

—Tiger. – Luffy volvió a hablarle justo cuando iba a pasar de él. —Tú no querías hacerlo, ¿Verdad? Él te atacó y tú sólo…

—Lo que viste fue, Luffy. – siguió su camino. —Así son las cosas.

Esa noche Luffy no durmió al lado de Tiger. También descubrió que frente a su celda dormitaban las tres hermanas que había conocido en la celda, tampoco quiso hablar con ellas, se dio cuenta que, además de prisioneros, todos aquí eran unos asesinos.

_Todos eran esclavos. _

El día siguiente no pelearon, en vez de eso fueron trasladados a minas para escarbar y conseguir piedras preciosas. Al siguiente día todos fueron liberados en un bosque y fueron obligados a huir y correr por él mientras el rey los cazaba enérgicamente. Ese día murieron siete. Los demás fueron trasladados a sus celdas. Pasó una semana y Luffy aprendió los roles en los que todos se movían. En realidad eran confusos, por que hacían todo lo que el rey deseaba o le apetecía, pero, cuando él quería coliseo lo había; y eso era por lo menos una vez a la semana.

A la siguiente semana Luffy y no enfrentó fieras, se enfrentó a otro niño, un poco mayor que él. La pelea fue intensa, más porque ambos sabían lo que pasaría si perdían. Luffy luchó como nunca antes y, por alguna razón, todo fue demasiado fácil para él. Ace y Sabo lo habían entrenado bien, los golpes de aquel joven eran muy predecibles, lo esquivaba muy rápido, podía golpearle tanto como quisiera. Para el final, el jovencito estaba tan cansado que un golpe de Luffy le dejó sin conocimiento.

Todos volvieron a exclamar emocionados y lo peor llegó con eso.

—Acábalo. – le dijo el Tenryuubito. Un soldado le entregó una daga a Luffy y éste la observó atentamente, miró hacia atrás, donde Tiger no perdía detalles y colocó una mirada triste. Se volvió contra el niño, tomó con ambas manos la daga y justo cuando todos pensaron que lo mataría Luffy arrojó la daga lejos.

—¿Qué? – todos estaban atónitos.

—Luffy, qué pretendes… - Tiger no podía creerlo.

—He dicho que lo acabes. – dijo molesto el amo. —¡Mátalo! – le ordenó desde su trono, pero Luffy negó firmemente.

—No lo haré. – afirmó.

—¿Quieres desafiarme? – El Tenryuubito chasqueó los dedos y tres de los guardias apresaron a Luffy. —Diez azotes, quiero que mojen el cuero del látigo; sería una pena matarlo, pero le eduque para que aprenda que debe obedecer… con ese castigo deseará haber muerto o haberme obedecido... – tomaron a Luffy entre todos y se lo llevaron lejos.

Cuando regresó a la celda, el pequeño cayó desmayado al instante. Su espalda sangraba demasiado y las lágrimas se habían tatuado en sus mejillas. Tiger se acercó a él y le acarició la cabeza. No supo por qué, pero una profunda tristeza mezclada con resentimiento invadió su alma.

—Es difícil ser la diferencia. – dijo Boa Hancock, la hermosa mujer que dormitaba en la celda de enfrente. Sus hermanas se abrazaban a ella, también heridas por las luchas. —Ese niño… morirá si sigue oponiéndose al Tenryuubito.

—De todos modos vamos a morir. – le dijo Tiger.

—Lo sé. – contestó la mujer. —Pero… ¿Por qué no simplemente intentar vivir todo el tiempo que sea posible? – Tiger no dijo nada al respecto pero… de los ojos de Hancock corrían lágrimas silenciosas.

Luffy soltó un quejido, el dolor en su espalda era más de lo que un pequeño niño podría soportar. Tiger no sabía cómo consolarle, pues su carácter y su forma de ser le hacían una persona dura y sin sentimientos cálidos.

—Deja que se tome esto. – Hancock estiró su mano entre los barrotes de las celdas e hizo que rodara por debajo de las rejas una pequeña capsula de medicamento. —Es un analgésico, le quitará el dolor y le ayudará a bajar la fiebre.

—Gracias. – Tiger tomó la pastilla cuidadosamente y obligó a Luffy tragarla, el pequeño simplemente gimió y después se quedó completamente dormido.

Las cosas no cambiaron a partir de entonces, una semana después Luffy fue convocado nuevamente al ruedo. Su oponente esta vez fue otro jovenzuelo, los dos lucharon y de nuevo, Luffy demostró ser más resistente y tener más habilidad que cualquiera, no era para menos, un niño criado en una selva, siendo entrenado por dos niños cuyo nivel de pelea era similar al de un adulto entrenado, podría enfrentar a brabucones ligeramente mayores que él… pero una cosa era enfrentarlos y otra matarles.

Cuando la orden fue dada de nuevo por el amo Luffy se paró firmemente rente a su sombra y dijo las palabras mágicas.

—No lo haré. – repitió de una manera necia y esta vez, sólo provocó una ligera risa en el Tenryuubito.

—Ya imaginaba que lo harías. – el hombre se rascó la barbilla y peinó su barba. —Me agrada tu actitud, mocoso. No obstante, es un desafío directo a mis órdenes. Volveré a causarte tanto dolor que desearás haber matado a tu oponente cuando te lo ordené… aún eres pequeño, así que seré benévolo contigo. – con la mirada tres guardias corrieron hacia Luffy y lo apresaron. —Diez azotes. Te veré la próxima semana, a ver si puedes aguantar todo ese dolor. – desafío.

Esa noche Luffy fue azotado contra una tronco macizo en la parte central del coliseo. Luego fue llevado a su celda y arrojado ahí como si nada. Tiger se encargaba se reconfortar al pequeño Luffy y Hancock, conmovida por la valentía del niño se aseguraba de robar de la enfermería del coliseo algunas pastillas para el dolor; pasándolas de contrabando para el niño.

A la siguiente semana fue lo mismo, Luffy se presentó a su pelea y derrotó a su oponente y de nuevo la misma orden fue dada para obtener la misma respuesta del pequeño.

—No lo haré.

En ese momento el amo obtuvo su deporte favorito, comenzó a desafiar el carácter del niño por medio de castigos físicos. A veces eran azotes, otras más eran pruebas de resistencia que entretenían al amo cuando más aburrido estaba. Pasaron los meses y Luffy nunca se doblegó.

Pasaron los años y Luffy siguió con su misma postura, para entonces muchos de los prisioneros que compartían comida con él se conmovían por la voluntad tan fuerte de aquel niño. A sus diez años de edad Luffy era tratado como un verdadero héroe y también como un hombre milagroso, puesto que había sobrevivido año tras años después de tanto suplicio.

Una noche en particular, antes de que el día del coliseo se acercara Tiger se comportaba extraño. Se veía ansioso, estaba más nervioso que de costumbre, incluso más callado. Siempre conversaba amablemente con Luffy pero ahora se encontraba sumido en una red de seriedad.

—¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Luffy, estaba postrado bocabajo, las cicatrices de los latigazos le dolían de vez en cuando y sus músculos habían adoptado esa posición para descansar el cansancio del trabajo diario.

—Luffy… - Tiger le miró a los ojos. —¿Crees que exista un futuro de libertad para nosotros?

—Claro. – la respuesta fue casi inmediata. —No sé tú… pero yo quiero ser el hombre más libre del mundo… como Gold Roger. – el gyojin alzó una ceja.

—¿Gold Roger? ¿Hablas del famoso pirata?

—Sí. – Luffy sonreía, aún después de todo aquel infierno, él sonría como el infante que era. —¿No crees que es sorprendente? Una persona como él tenía la libertad de viajar a donde quisiera, podía ir y venir en su gran barco… yo quiero ser como él, quiero ser un pirata, ¡Shishishi! – eran pocas las veces que Luffy se comportaba tan abiertamente, con los años se hizo frio y crudo, como todos los esclavos.

—Entonces… ¿Quieres decir que todo aquel que es pirata consigue su libertad? – preguntó soñadoramente el tritón.

—Yo creo… - se encogió de hombros. —Algún día nos iremos de aquí, seremos libres… y entonces me convertiré en el mayor pirata de todos los tiempos.

—¿Un pirata, eh? Ser pirata significa libertad. – reflexionó el tritón. —Suena bien. – pero entonces su rostro cambió de nuevo. —Luffy, mañana será un día diferente… no quiero que…

—Sabes que no lo haré. – dijo con firmeza el niño, de nuevo se comportaba como una persona rigurosa.

—No me refiero a eso Luffy, aunque deberías considerar una cosa… la paciencia del Tenryuubito se está acabando, ya han pasado tres años desde entonces y sigues siendo un necio. Cada semana él inventa un castigo nuevo para ti y sólo te hace luchar para que al final tú te niegues a matar a tu oponente y después pueda darte una sanción.

—No me importa. – ahora fruncía el ceño.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto…? – Tiger detuvo su boca y se dio cuenta de la terrible atrocidad que él quería imponerle. Matar no era correcto, en ningún aspecto, hacerles daño a los demás era una carga indeseable y nauseabunda, de sólo recordar sus duelos sentía ganas de vomitar. El verdadero cobarde había sido él al complacer al rey y huir de la muerte con sangre y sufrimiento derramado. Tomó el camino fácil y a diferencia de él, Luffy siempre se las ingenió para defender su voluntad.

—Yo no moriré. – dijo de repente Luffy. Tiger le miró solemnemente. Luffy sonríe y él se sintió admirado. —Es un hecho.

—Ahora veo… tu voluntad de vivir va más allá de lo que yo podría experimentar. – se cruzó de brazos. —Tú serás un pirata Luffy, jamás serás marcado por esta horrible crueldad. Jamás serás un esclavo, sólo un prisionero… te lo prometo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nada, duerme, mañana será un día duro.

Y con dicha conversación ambos dieron por terminado.

A la mañana siguiente la pelea volvió a llevarse a cabo, pero a diferencia de las anteriores, el oponente de Luffy resultó ser un oponente mayor y más poderoso. El Tenryuubito no se veía de humor, esta vez quería que matasen al chico, puesto que, como Tiger había predicho, se había cansado de la insubordinación de Luffy.

La batalla fue muy dura y a pesar de que Luffy se defendió espléndidamente fue derrotado. Los esclavos exclamaron molestos cuando el gladiador sujetó del cuello al pequeño y alzó una espada para rebanarle la garganta.

—¡Luffy! – Tiger y las hermanas Boa gritaron desde el otro lado de la celda. Luffy no tenía miedo a la muerte, en vez de eso parecía esperarla sin remordimientos.

—¡Espera! – el amo detuvo la batalla y se levantó de su trono. —Mocoso. – llamó a Luffy, el gladiador le había permitido incorporarse. —Esta es tu última oportunidad si quieres vivir… generalmente no hago este tipo de cosas. Normalmente te hubiese marcado como mi esclavo desde el principio, pero… me resultaba muy llamativa tu necedad. Ahora estoy cansado, ya no eres divertido. – se cruzó de brazos. —Hoy llevarás la marca del dragón galopante y te convertirás en mi esclavo, me jurarás lealtad y harás todo lo que te pida. Si no aceptas mi marca… - chaqueó los dedos. Dos guardias le sujetaron y le descubrieron la espalda, un fierro incandescente se aproximaba a él. Luffy gruñó, pero no podía liberarse.

—¡Luffy! – Tiger golpeó la reja enardecido.

—Si te atreves a contradecir esta marca… - el gladiador que le había derrotado alzó su espalda a la orden del Tenryuubito. —Te cortare la cabeza… ¿Qué dices pequeño?

—Yo… - Luffy suspiró, dándole una pausa desesperante al asunto. —Jamás seré un esclavo. – miró desafiante al Tenryuubito. —Porque mi destino es otro… me convertiré en el hombre más libre del mundo… ¡Yo seré el Rey de los Piratas! – su gritó hizo un eco entre todos las paredes del coliseo. Todos se quedaron congelados ante aquel desafío. El amo estaba rojo de la ira.

—¡¿Rey de los Piratas?! – se carcajeó entre humor y molestia. —¡No me hagas reír! ¡Tú jamás serás un rey, jamás! – volvió a carcajearse. —¡Tú morirás aquí! – y observó a los que sostenían el hierro incandescente. —Márquenlo… y mátenlo.

Y el hierro flamígero bajó rápidamente y Luffy se preparó para un doloroso ardor que seguramente lo dejaría inconsciente… pero jamás sucedió. En vez de eso la sombra de alguien que conocía muy bien le cobijó mientras sus captores y su oponente eran mandados a volar.

—¡Tiger! – Luffy sonrió sorprendido al verlo defendiéndolo. El gyojin había roto los barrotes y ahora estaba a su lado.

—¡Nadie tocará a este niño! – dijo mientras alzaba una espada. —¡Esto se acabó! – seguido de él una horda de esclavos se apoderó del orden del coliseo y una estampida acompañada de desorden siguió a lo otro.

Una revolución acababa de iniciarse y en medio de la lucha, de los gritos y la sangre en pos de la libertad, Tiger se encontró con Luffy, quien se veía más que agotado y a punto de desfallecer.

—No dejaré que mueras aquí. – prometió el tritón. —Vivirás y te convertirás en el Rey de los Piratas, serás tan libre como Gold Roger.

—Tiger. – Luffy lloraba, después de tanto tiempo era la primera vez que lo hacía. —Estás herido. – se fijó en su costado, que sangraba mucho seguramente lo lastimaron cuando escapó de la celda y corrió a protegerlo.

—Vámonos. – lo tomó con cuidado. —Te sacaré de aquí.

En medio de la lucha Tiger comandó a decenas de hombres a luchar contra la guardia del Tenryuubito, se abrieron pasó entre los disparos y el fuego. Ese día marcó por completo la historia de Tenryu cuando todos se enteraron de que por primera vez un esclavo había luchado por su libertad y la había conseguido.

Después de tanto pelear muchos lograron escapar de ese martirio. En medio de un mar de fuego y dolor Luffy fue sacado por Tiger, quien corría desesperadamente al mar.

—Tiger. – susurró Luffy entre sus brazos, antes de quedarse dormido.

—¿Qué pasa Luffy? – Tiger corría sin descanso, le habían disparado, estaba herido y aun así continuaba corriendo y liberando a todo aquel que estuviera tras una jaula.

—Quiero… decirte mi nombre completo. – El gyojin le prestó atención. —Mi nombre completo es… Monkey D. Luffy. – lo dijo derramando lágrimas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para decirlo. Tiger sonrió cálidamente.

—Mucho gusto Monkey D. Luffy, yo soy… Fisher Tiger.

Entonces… el camino por el cual corrían desapareció en medio de una explosión.

**Continuará… **

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero que esta aventura les haya parecido conmoverdora, en el siguiente capítulo veremos cómo Luffy logró convertirse en lo que más añoraba. Gracias. Dudas y comentarios en donde dice Review, muchas gracias XD. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	8. First Path: Pirata

**Y concluimos finalmente la saga del pasado de Luffy, el primer camino del hermano menor. En el siguiente capítulo se relatará cómo es que Luffy se volvió pirata y los cambios que le trajo aquello a su vida. Gracias por leer. **

* * *

**-8-**

**First Path: Pirata.**

* * *

Los piratas eran abundantes y peligrosos en las aguas que rodeaban aquellos poderosos reinos. Los más poderosos gustaban de adueñarse de territorios extensos en donde podían descansar de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de territorios poseídos por naciones bélicas, era mejor mantenerse alejado del asunto, a menos, claro, que tuvieran algún tipo de acuerdo con el gobernante o simplemente no causaran alboroto.

Existía un pirata increíblemente fuerte y legendario que llegó a ser considerado el más grande de todos. Gol D. Roger, aunque para muchos era mejor conocido como Gold Roger. Él fue quizá el más atrevido de todos, llegó a viajar alrededor del mundo, dominó las aguas inmunes en las que cualquier pirata moriría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… él fue libre de toda guerra, de toda miseria y esclavitud.

Quienes lo conocieron solían decir que fue un hombre de buen corazón, un hombre admirable y poderoso, que nunca se rendía ni retrocedía ante nada, él fue sin duda el pirata más grande de todos los tiempos. Pero… Roger murió repentinamente, se entregó a la Marina, la gran institución que procuraba por la justicia y la equidad. Nunca se supo la realidad de este hecho, nadie podía asegurar si el pirata estaba planeando algo o quizá realmente lograron derrotarle, cada quien tenía sus suposiciones.

Lo que jamás sabrían y siempre quedaría en el anonimato era que Roger estaba enfermo y que, en una plática muy sería con dos grandes amigos, su vida quedó planificada en una conspiración que iba más allá de proteger una reputación. Sólo existían dos personas que sabrían de esto, además de la tripulación del pirata, de los cuales no se conocía paradero. Estas dos personas eran… El Vice-Almirante Garp y el gran rey de Hakuharu.

…

Cuando Luffy abrió los ojos estaba en una habitación. No logró reconocer el techo de aquel camarote, en realidad, tampoco reconocía el sitio donde estaba, él recordaba su celda más dura y fría, no mullida y calientita. Todavía mareado y somnoliento, giró lentamente su cabeza para contemplar la pieza, había un escritorio con algunos libros y notas, una silla forrada de terciopelo rojo, una pequeña alacena y un anaquel de libros. Miró las mantas que lo mantenían arropado, eran suaves y pesadas, su cuerpo estaba vendado de pies a cabeza y sentía una sensación extraña en su muñeca, donde estaba una pequeña aguja que le mantenía conectado a una bolsa con líquido transparente.

—Vaya… si estoy soñando. – susurró el pequeño para cerrar los ojos. No era extraño que a veces soñara en que estaba en una cama tersa y acolchonada, en la que llegaba una enfermera y le limpiaba sus heridas, en las que Ace, Sabo, Makino y su abuelo lo visitaban, en la que Dadan le decía lo estúpido que era y después le dejaba un cuenco con sopa deliciosa. Seguramente era eso, un sueño y nada más.

—Oh, estás despierto. – sí, un sueño en donde un extraño te habla. —¿Cómo te sientes? – Luffy abrió los ojos. Se trataba de un hombre pelirrojo, barba desaliñada y vestido de blanco y negro. —¿Cómo te llamas, niño? – Luffy le miró sin responder, captando y procesando aquellas preguntas. —¿Eres mudo? – volvió a preguntarle el hombre.

Entonces Luffy reaccionó, sus ojos se crisparon, su pulso se aceleró y saltó repentinamente. Se despegó la solución de su brazo y se colocó en guardia mientras retrocedía y se pegaba a la pared.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! – gritó el chico, agitado. —¡¿Dónde estoy?! – miró a todos lados, sí, definitivamente esto era real.

—Oye, oye, cálmate. – le habló con cortesía aquel hombre. Era joven, jovial y sonriente.

—¿Dónde está Tiger? – se había relajado un poco, pero eso no le quitaba su posición de defensa.

—No sé quién es Tiger. Te encontramos a la deriva. ¿Estás bien? – el hombre colocó sus manos hacia enfrente a la altura de su pecho, intentándole hacer entender que estaba desarmado y no le haría daño.

—¿A la deriva? – intentó hacer memoria. Lo único que veía a su cabeza era una fuerte explosión y luego el mar, lo demás lo había olvidado.

—Así es. – se le acercó lo más posible y se sentó a su lado en la cama para después sonreírle. —Me llamo Shanks. – el sujeto se colocó un sombrero de paja que colgaba de su espalda. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Luffy. – dudó un momento pero respondió. —¿Dónde estoy?

—En mi barco. – le dijo. —¿Naufragaste? Tenías muchas heridas, ¿Qué te pasó?

—Yo… - no sabía si confesarle lo de su encarcelamiento. No estaba seguro si era otro mercader de Tenryu o un general disfrazado… lo malo es que tampoco sabía mentir con fluidez.

—Está bien, no tienes por qué decirme. – Shanks se levantó y se dirigió a la salida de su camarote. —Llamaré al médico para que te vea, descansa mientras.

Luffy se relajó completamente cuando cerró la puerta. Suspiró sonoramente y el dolor de sus heridas lo trajo a la realidad. Revisó su cuerpo mientras se sentaba en la cama. Estaba muy herido, si bien recordaba le habían dado una paliza y estuvieron a punto de marcarlo con el fierro ardiente.

Ojala Tiger estuviera con él, así podría explicarle con más claridad que pasó después de la explosión.

—Hola, pequeño. – la puerta volvió a abrirse y se asomó un hombre con bata. —¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele todo?

—¿Quién eres? – Luffy volvía a colocarse a la defensiva.

—Soy el doctor de la nave, relájate. – se le acercó y colocó el maletín a su lado. —Te sacaste el suero, ¿Eh? Debió ser doloroso.

—Ni lo sentí. – la verdad era que estaba acostumbrado a dolores más fuertes, un simple pinchazo no era nada.

—Ah, tenemos a un niño valiente. – sacó algunos frascos con medicamentos y también jeringas. —¿Me dejas verte las heridas? – se refería a las de su espalda, principalmente.

—No. – Luffy retrocedió de nuevo, pegándose a la pared de madera del buque, lastimándose ante esto.

—No seas necio, niño. – Shanks entró a la habitación. —Deja que el médico haga su trabajo, ¿Estás de acuerdo? – hablaba de una manera tan amable que invitaba al niño a obedecer, pero… no estaba para nada confiado y sabía que cualquier rasgo de amabilidad podía convertirse en una sádico si le deba la oportunidad.

—No. – Luffy frunció el ceño. —¿Qué quieren de mí? ¿Son soldados de Tenryu?

—¿Tenryu? – Shanks se rio. —No, no, nosotros no pertenecemos a ninguna nación. – dijo sonriéndole. —Somos piratas.

—¿Piratas? – Luffy sintió un júbilo interno. —Entonces… no son Tenryuubitos. – respiró más tranquilo, incluso creyeron que iba a reírse.

—Jamás.-comentó asqueado el pirata pelirrojo. —Prefiero perder un brazo a convertirme en un asqueroso Tenryuubito. Los conozco, son muy desagradables. – aquellas palabras causaban un efecto impresionante en Luffy.

—Ya veo. – Luffy relajó su cuerpo, sintió muchas ganas de llorar. —Ustedes… son hombres libres.

—Por supuesto. – agregó Shanks. —Los piratas somos libres de ir a donde queramos.

—¿No van a matarme, o sí? – interrogó Luffy, para estar seguro.

—Claro que no, pequeño.- habló el médico. —Queremos ayudarte, ¿Nos dejarás?

Lo que pasó a continuación dejó sin aliento el médico y el capitán. El niño se inclinó sobre el colchón con las manos sobre éste y la cabeza pegada a las sábanas. Lloraba sin cesar y en medio de aquella demostración sonreía al mismo tiempo que no podía dejar de gemir de angustia.

—¡Muchas gracias! – gritó Luffy, conmovido.

—Vaya… que niño tan raro. – exclamó Shanks, sin saber que otra cosa decir.

—Has debido pasar por algo realmente malo, ¿verdad? – el médico se le acercó, Luffy no se colocó en defensa está vez, en vez de eso dejó que le sacaran las vendas y acató toda orden del médico.

Durante toda la revisión y curación Shanks estuvo con ellos y cuando todo terminó el capitán pidió a su médico que le dejase hablar a solas con el chico. Pidió al cocinero que le trajera algo de comer, porque durante toda la exploración física alcanzó a ver sus huesos pegados a la piel, lo cual le causó desagrado y angustia. Luffy se hartó como nunca en su vida, el cocinero dio por lo metros cuatro viajes al dormitorio del capitán trayendo consigo enormes cantidades de comida.

Luffy zampaba como un animal y en todo el momento que estuvo ahí, Shanks no habló, sólo observó, maravillado por la forma en la que el niño tragaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes sin comer? – se animó a preguntar.

—No sé… - dijo con la boca llena. —Tres días, creo. – tragó y se apresuró a tomar una tarro de agua.

—¡¿Tres días?! – Shanks era de los hombres que creía que una buena vida incluía una comida caliente por lo menos tres veces al día, así que la idea de que un niño en crecimiento estuviera sin comer al menos un día le resultaba desagradable.

—¡Está muy rico! – Luffy ignoró su sorpresa. —¿Te vas a comer eso? – señaló un frutero lleno de manzanas que estaba detrás de él.

—No, toma. – se las entregó todas y observó fascinado aquel ritual de alimentación.

—Gracias. – alcanzó a decir el niño mientras se llevaba una manzana entera a la boca.

—Oye… Luffy. – Shanks se cansó de verle comer. —¿Cómo naufragaste?

—No naufragué. – contestó mientras se comía su tercera manzana.

—¿Ah no? – el pirata alzó una ceja. —¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

—Estábamos escapando, Tiger y yo… entonces… - se detuvo, el horrible estruendo y la corriente expansiva que le había dejado inconsciente le hizo tener escalofríos.

—¿Qué pasó? – azuzó impaciente el pelirrojo.

—No recuerdo bien, caímos al mar… eso creo. – continuó comienzo su cuarta manzana.

—¿De qué escapaban?

—Del coliseo. – iba a comerse la última manzana, ahora la devoraba mordida a mordida, como las personas normales.

—¿Coliseo? – aquello sonó bastante inverosímil para tratarse de la palabra de un niño. —¿Eres alguna clase de gladiador? – estuvo tentado a reír por la idea; pero si resultaba ser cierto, entonces eso explicaría las terribles heridas en su cuerpo.

—Éramos prisioneros. – Luffy se puso serio. —Nos obligaban a pelear todo el tiempo… yo nunca maté a nadie, por eso me azotaban. – lo dijo tan crudamente que le causó un nudo en la boca del estómago a Akagami.

—¿Te azotaban? – le miró con compasión, no pudo evitarlo. —¿Quién?

—Los Tenryuubitos. – dijo finalmente, un silencio espeso envolvió la habitación.

—Eras un esclavo. – bisbisó asustado el hombre y ante la palabra "esclavo" Luffy frunció el ceño molesto.

—No, era un prisionero, jamás me convertí en su esclavo. – le dejó muy claro, él jamás fue marcado, nunca se sometió ante nadie.

—Entiendo, entiendo. – Shanks le sonrió tristemente. —Debió ser muy duro. ¿Cuánto tiempo fuiste su prisionero? – se esforzó en no decir aquella palabra que molestaba tanto a Luffy.

—Tres años. – lo que sonaba sencillo resultaba ser algo tremendamente difícil. Tres años de sufrimiento y suplicio, no era para nada un glamour.

—¿De dónde eres? ¿Tienes familia? Nosotros podemos llevarte con ellos. – generalmente no hacía ese tipo de cosas, lo mejor hubiese sido dejarlo en un puerto cercano y marcharse… sin embargo, la cara fría de Luffy le conmovió enormemente.

—No tengo a nadie. – dijo para su pesar el niño. —Mi familia murió.

—¿De dónde eres? Tiene que haber alguien. – insistió Shanks.

—Goa fue bombardeado, no sé si todavía exista alguien.

—¿Goa? – Shanks abrió los ojos perturbado. —¿Eres de Goa? – Luffy asintió. —No puedo creerlo. – se limpió una gota de sudor que bajaba por su sien. —Lo siento mucho.

—¿Por qué? – se animó a preguntar.

—Ese país ya no es lo que solía ser. Tras el ataque de Tenryu… Goa ahora forma parte de sus filas. – explicó con delicadeza. —Yo tenía amigos en Goa. – confesó. —Pero… ellos murieron en el ataque.

—Mis amigos también murieron. – recordar a Makino y Dadan mancillaba su alma. —Ni siquiera pude despedirme de Makino…

—¡¿Makino?! – pero para sorpresa de Luffy Shanks se levantó de un golpe, recorriendo ruidosamente la silla. —¿Tú conociste… a Makino?

—Aa, era mi amiga.

—Ella… - Los ojos de Shanks se aguaron. —Ella también era mi amiga. – la empatía creció. —Vaya… no puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

—¿Cómo conociste a Makino?

—Solía visitar la Villa Fuusha hace tres años, la última vez que la visité fue antes de la invasión de Tenryu. Nosotros estábamos muy lejos ese día, no pudimos hacer nada. – Shanks bajó tristemente la cabeza.

Luffy no contestó.

—Luffy. – Shanks le llamó después de un momento de silencio.

—¿Umm?

—Dices que no tienes a nadie pero… ¿Quién es Tiger?

—Era un amigo mío. – miró por la ventana del camarote del capitán. —Espero que no esté muerto.

—Si quieres podemos ayudarte a buscarlo. – se ofreció amablemente el pirata.

—En realidad. – Luffy le miró seriamente a los ojos. —Quería pedirte algo…

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Puedo…? – se inclinó ante Shanks y colocó la cabeza en el suelo. —¿Puedo… ser parte de tu tripulación?

De nuevo el silencio.

—No, lo siento Luffy, pero eres muy pequeño para…

—¿Para pelear? ¿Para ver a la muerte a la cara? – dijo con un tono burlón. —Ya lo he hecho muchas veces… - terminó de decir, ahora con melancolía.

—Ya veo. – Shanks suspiró. —No eres un hueso fácil de roer, ¿Eh? Eres un guerrero.

—Mi sueño es convertirme en pirata. – confesó. —Pero no quiero ser cualquier pirata… - sonrió, Luffy sonreía alegremente. —¡Yo seré el Rey de los Piratas! – su voz hizo un eco en la estancia.

Shanks lo observó atentamente un momento mientras una pequeña sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro.

—¿El Rey de los Piratas? – musitó, ahora su sonrisa era visible.

—¡Sí! – asintió el niño. —Voy a convertirme en el hombre más libre del mundo, jamás seré prisionero de ninguna cárcel. Yo me convertiré en pirata, tendré muchas aventuras, nakamas y seré tan libre como el viento. – alzó sus manos al aire, promulgando algo increíble.

—Ya veo. – Shanks se dio la media vuelta y se acercó a su escritorio, parecía contemplarlo sin nada más que decir.

Mientras tanto Luffy visualizaba un pequeño cofrecillo que estaba cerca de la cama. Lo alcanzó y hurgó dentro, una fruta de color morado y con muchas espirales, pasó la lengua por sus labios, se veía deliciosa.

—Así que tu sueño es convertirte en pirata. – dijo de manera animaba el pirata. —¿Sabes? Ser pirata puede ser tan peligroso como no lo imaginas. Un pirata siempre será buscado, tendrá enemigos por todos lados… no obstante… - sonrió para sí mismo. —Siempre somos libres. Ser pirata significa libertad, Luffy. – apretó los puños y se quitó su sombrero para observarlo atentamente. —Y creo que nunca podría interponerme en un sueño como ese… está bien. – se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con él. —Serás parte de mi… - se cortó inmediatamente mientras los ojos se le salían de las orbitas. —¡¿Qué demonios estás comiendo?!

—¡Puaj! – exclamó el niño. —Esta fruta sabe horrible

—¡Escúpela, escúpela! – lo tomó de los pies y lo sacudió para descubrir que sus piernas se estiraban. —¡Demonios!

—¡Que está pasándome, me estiré! – Luffy observó aterrado su cuerpo, compuesto de algo muy parecido a la goma.

—¡Luffy, acabas de comerte una Akuma no Mi!

—¿Akuma qué?

—¡Es una fruta maldita que te concede una misteriosa habilidad! – gritó exasperado Shanks.

—¡Genial! – Luffy miró contento su nuevo cuerpo.

—¡No lo será cuando te diga que jamás podrás nadar! Los usuarios de la fruta del diablo son odiados por el mar, por lo que jamás podrán nadar y su destino será la perdición si llegasen a caer en él.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! – ahora la exclamación estaba llena de terror.

—¡Estúpido!

—¡Ah, qué voy a hacer!

Y así, fue como Luffy obtuvo sus poderes de goma. Después de ese momento… histórico, Luffy fue presentado con el resto de la tripulación como el aprendiz de la nave. Shanks lo tomó bajo su protección directa y con el paso de los días se volvieron buenos amigos. Shanks era sumamente bromista con Luffy y siempre aprovechaba al máximo para jugarle bromas pesadas, como si él también fuese un niño.

Como el chico aún no dominaba su nueva habilidad varias veces se había tropezado y accidentado a causa de sus extremidades que se estiraban, dándole de topes contra todo.

Dos meses después de que Luffy se había unido a la tripulación, los piratas desembarcaron en un poblado animoso y lleno de lugares divertidos. Los piratas habían ido a una taberna y ocupaban todo el espacio, en su entrada habían sacado a patadas a un grupo de bandidos que amenazaban con asaltar el lugar. Los propietarios creyeron que su suerte iba de mal en peor cuando vieron la bandera pirata, pero en realidad se llevaron una agradable sorpresa cuando resultó ser lo contrario. Los piratas, aunque difícil de creer, eran personas honorables y pagaban sus cuentas.

Luffy estaba cansado de cantar y bailar, así que salió un momento de la taberna para comprar unos dulces que había visto al pasar por la calle. Le dijo a Shanks que iría solo. No en balde, aunque un niño, Luffy sabía luchar. Sus años de gladiador le convirtieron en un fiero peleador, logrando derrotar a brabucones y hombres incautos que pensaban era una presa fácil.

Luffy fue emboscado de salida de la miscelánea por los bandidos que habían expulsado de la taberna. Al principio no les hizo caso, pero una vez que le rodearon y sacaron cuchillos y pistolas se lo tomó enserio. Existía un problema que Luffy no había contemplado y era que, desde que había escapado de su prisión no había vuelto a pelear. Su nueva habilidad resultó ser una incapacidad cuando sus manos y pies, blandos y flexibles no lograban atinar un golpe certero o con la suficiente firmeza para hacer daño.

Los hombres tomaron de rehén a Luffy y desafiaron a los piratas, con la debida precaución de que, si los piratas resultaban ser demasiado fuertes matarían al niño.

Shanks se levantó furioso y demandó a sus hombres que no se interpusieran en la pelea. Sólo el vice-capitán le dijo que tuviera cuidado, porque independientemente que fuesen una alimañas, los ladrones podían ser tramposos. Shanks asintió despreocupado, les partiría la cara y rescataría a su amiguito.

Para su mala suerte fue así. Los bandidos hicieron varias trampas para derrotarlo y cuando se dieron cuenta que Akagami no Shanks no era un hombre común el líder huyó al mar en medio de una distracción armada por los demás. Luffy estaba con él, y el niño maldijo y retó al hombre. Harto por las palabras del pequeño le lanzó al mar, se dijo que sería más fácil para él si navegaba sin ese peso extra. Cuál sería su desdicha, cuando se dispuso a remar para escapar una enorme sombra saltó desde el agua y lo devoró de un bocado.

Se trataba de un rey marino, una criatura monstruosa que sólo vivían en mar abierto. Cualquier cosa que se enfrentara a un rey marino resultaría muerta o gravemente herida. Aquellas bestias eran criaturas capaz de destruir una flota de barcos si se les daba la oportunidad… y Luffy, sin poder nadar gracias a su Akuma no Mi, pensó que moriría.

Pero no fue así, Shanks llegó al rescate y de alguna forma intimidó a la bestia. Sin embargo, el precio del rescate había sido elevado y, lo que una vez dijo en forma sarcástica se había regresado con creces. Ese día Luffy lloró desconsoladamente mientras se aferraba a su ropa y pedía perdón una y otra vez. Akagami perdió su brazo izquierdo, pero también ganó la confianza y admiración de un niño, cuyo futuro marcaría la diferencia en muchas batallas épicas.

—No llores, Luffy. – le dijo Shanks una vez que estaban en el barco. Luffy estuvo con él todo el tiempo, lamentando lo de su brazo perdido y echándose la culpa de todo. —Los hombres no lloran. – intentó consolarle el capitán. Cabía destacar que nadie culpó al pequeño, pero éste estaba tan desconsolado y decepcionado de sí mismo. Creyó que podría ganarle a cualquiera, pero se dio cuenta que no podía controlar sus poderes y había sido el causante de una gran tragedia.

—Jamás podré ser un gran pirata… si dejo que dañen a las personas que quiero. – sollozó el pequeño en la comodidad del camarote de Shanks. —¡Perdóname Shanks! ¡Fui débil! – se inclinó hacia él mientras intentaba detener sus lágrimas.

—Sólo eres un niño. – le dijo el pirata.

—¡Pero te fallé! – continuó. —¡Soy una desgracia! ¡Yo quería ser el Rey de los Piratas… y ahora… no soy más que un inútil!

—Escucha, Luffy. – Shanks le tranquilizó. —Ser pirata es peligroso… existen altibajos que pueden hacernos dudar… pero nunca debes arrepentirte de nada, ¿Entiendes? Vivir la vida sin arrepentimientos es también parte de ser pirata, es parte de la libertad. ¿Y sabes una cosa? – el niño agitó la cabeza en negativa. —No estoy arrepentido por haber perdido mi brazo para salvarte. Estoy contento que haber llegado a tiempo…

—Shanks… - Luffy resistió las lágrimas, aquel hombre era admirable y demasiado bueno. —¿Crees que yo… puede ser un gran pirata?

—Lo serás. – le colocó su sombrero de paja en la cabeza, esa sería la primera vez que Luffy entraría en contacto con aquel mágico sombrero.

—Gracias. – musitó una vez tranquilo y Shanks, le sonrió en respuesta.

…

Pasaron dos años después de aquel incidente. Luffy entrenó duro durante esos dos años. Todos los tripulantes del barco le ayudaban a entrenar. Luffy desarrolló un arsenal incipiente de técnicas que, aunque incompletas y un tanto ridículas, con el tiempo se convertirían en peligrosas armas de batalla. Pero por el momento, Luffy seguiría implementándolas hasta hacerlas poderosas.

Ese día en particular, en las que Luffy practicaba el Pistol en compañía de Yasopp, el francotirador de la nave, llegó una gaviota con el periódico. Existía una red independiente de toda imposición gubernamental y real que se encargaba de transmitir noticias trascendentales a todo el mundo; este periódico se esparcía por medio de aves entrenadas capaces de soportar tormentas y guerras.

Así que, contentos por recibir las noticias a cambio de una módica cantidad de dinero, los piratas comenzaron a leer en silencio el periódico. Shanks estaba dormitando en la cubierta, Luffy estaba en la proa, lanzando el pistol a los arrecifes cercanos.

—¡Capitán, capitán! – uno de sus hombres corrió hacia él, alarmado y agitando el papel.

—¿Qué pasa? – Shanks se levantó somnoliento y sacudiéndose el cabello.

—¡Tiene que leer esto! – abrió el diario en la página indicada. Los ojos del capitán se abrieron asombrados.

—No puedo creerlo. – murmuró. —¿Fue emboscado por la Marina? Eso es jugar sucio.

—¿De quién se trata, Shanks? – Ben, el vice-capitán y un gran amigo de Shanks se acercó mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

—Es de un pirata muy famoso, Fisher Tiger. – leyó él. —Aquí dice que la Marina lo perseguía por que causó destrozos en Tenryu y despertó el caos en población inocente.

—¿Enserio? – Beckman era un hombre sabio y conocía las mañas con las que el mundo se movía. —Yo escuché algo muy diferente. Fisher Tiger era un libertador de esclavos, no un terrorista… creo que ese periódico no es tan liberal como pensamos.

—¿Tú crees? – Shanks se llevó su brazo derecho a su barbilla. —Independientemente de eso era un pirata fuerte y temido, manejaba una tripulación de su misma raza, debieron ser temibles.

—¿Conoce a los gyojin, capitán? – preguntó uno de sus nakamas.

—No he tenido el placer, pero dicen que las sirenas son hermosas. – se rio.

—Fuera de eso… - habló Ben. —Es una pena que hombres como él mueran de formas tan deshonrosas.

—¿Quién? – Luffy había llegado hasta ellos al verlos reunidos alrededor de Shanks. —¿Quién murió? – se acercó al periódico.

—Un pirata famoso. – le contestó Ben.

—¿Ah sí? Déjame ver. – al instante que los ojos de Luffy observaron la fotografía de Tiger en el periódico sus ojos se abrieron asustados y punto de salir de sus orbes.

—¿Sucede algo, Luffy? – Yasopp fue el primera en darse cuenta de su cambio de ánimo.

—Es… es mentira, ¿No? – susurró de una manera misteriosa.

—¿Qué? – preguntó Shanks.

—Tiger… él es…

—¿Tiger? – entonces recordó cuando se conocieron, Luffy le había dicho que fue salvado por una persona llamada Tiger. —Espera, no me digas qué…

—Es mi amigo… - terminó de decir Luffy, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. —Él fue… el que me sacó del coliseo. Él salvó mi vida.

La tensión creció así como la tristeza y el asentimiento.

—No puede ser.- exclamó el resto.

—Al final… también se convirtió en un pirata. – Luffy se llevó el dorso de su mano a sus ojos. —Él también… quería ser libre.

La tripulación conocía la historia de Luffy, sabían el tipo de pasado que le rodeaba, lo horrible que había sido su infancia bajo el mando de los Tenryuubitos. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué un niño de doce años tenía que pasar por tantas desgracias? El camino para convertirse en un hombre sí que era misterioso.

Enterarse de esa noticia dejó a Luffy muy desanimado. Pasó tres días sin hambre, no comía salvo unos cuantos bocados de pan y leche. Le gustaba sentarse en el mascarón del barco durante horas. Preocupados y cansados de verle triste, Shanks habló con él en privado, aunque sus tripulantes estaban detrás de la puerta escuchándole. Shanks le consoló y le incitó a sonreír. En ocasiones como éstas se sentía más como un padre que como un capitán. Después de colocarle su sombrero en la cabeza a Luffy y decirle que todo estaría bien, el niño volvió a sonreír. Aquel sombrero hacía maravillas con él.

Y así, pasaron los años. Luffy perfeccionó su control con la goma, se hizo un miembro muy querido de la tripulación.

Cuando cumplió quince años, todos se reunieron para hacerle una fiesta sorpresa. La festividad fue todo un éxito y todos comieron, bailaron y bebieron hasta tarde. En la madrugada de ese día, Luffy, aún despierto y robando unos bocadillos de la cocina. Se sentó en el mascarón con forma de dragón y comió en silencio. Llegó una gaviota cargando el periódico y sacó una moneda reluciente de plata que Ben le había regalado, la intercambió por el periódico y terminó sus bocadillos. Se limpió la boca con el papel y después lo abrió para leer.

Casi se atragantó e inmediatamente se fue de espaldas de la impresión. Su caída hizo una carambola entre los piratas que dormitaban en la cubierta. Luffy estaba tieso, observando el periódico sin poder creer lo que leía en él.

—¡Oye, Luffy, ten más cuidado! – gritó ebrio y adormilado el francotirador, mas Luffy no le respondió, en vez de eso apretó más el periódico en sus manos y gimió sin poder evitarlo.

—Luffy, ¿Estás llorando? – exclamó sorprendido uno de los hombres. Luffy no solía llorar a menos que se tratara de algo importante. Verlo derramar lágrimas era bastante preocupante.

—No… no puedo creerlo. – finalmente habló entrecortadamente.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? – Shanks había percibido el cambió en el ambiente. —¿Qué tienes ahí, Luffy? – le quitó el periódico de las manos, Luffy estaba tieso. —¿Mmm, Hakuharu tiene un nuevo prodigio en sus filas, eh? Vaya, seguramente causará un impacto negativo en Tenryu. – Shanks se percató del estado de Luffy, estaba en una especie de shock.—¿Sucede algo?

—Está vivo. – musitó el muchacho, dejó caer dos lágrimas por sus mejillas. —No puedo creerlo… después de tantos años. – sorbió su nariz, nadie entendía sus balbuceos.

—¿Quién Luffy? – insistió Shanks. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Ace. – Luffy se levantó y le miró con una sonrisa triste. —Mi hermano mayor… Portgas D. Ace, está vivo.

—¿Tienes hermanos? – exclamó sorprendido uno de los nakamas.

—Idiota, acaba de decir que no sabía que estaba vivo.

—¿Portgas D. Ace es tu hermano? – Ben se acercó para leer de cerca del periódico. —Pero… si no se parecen, ¿Te apellidas Portgas? – la verdad era qué, durante todo su tiempo en el barco Luffy nunca reveló su verdadero nombre.

—No. – dijo él. —Creo que no se los había mencionado antes pero… mi nombre completo es Monkey D. Luffy.

—¡¿Monkey D?! – exclamó Ben. —¡¿Cómo el Vice-Almirante Monkey D. Garp?!

—Sí, él es mi abuelo.

—No puedo creerlo, es demasiado intenso. – murmuraron los tripulantes.

—¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste tu nombre completo? – averiguó Lucky Roo mientras se echaba un trozo de carne a la boca.

—Cuando fui prisionero de los Tenryuubitos, me hicieron cosas terribles debido a mi apellido, de hecho, fue por eso que me vencieron en primer lugar. Decidí no revelar mi nombre por eso. – explicó el muchacho.

—Es razonable. – exclamó el vice-capitán. —¿Entonces qué relación tienes con ese muchacho?

—Es mi hermano.

—¿De la misma madre?

—Imposible. – dijo Shanks, estaba tan serio que todos le miraron preocupado. —Reconocería el apellido Portgas después de tantos años… Luffy. – Shanks se dio media vuelta. —Necesito hablar contigo. – ahí iban, otra vez.

Una vez en el camarote, Shanks se presentó más serio de que costumbre.

—Portgas era el apellido de una mujer a la cual tuve la oportunidad de conocer hace muchos años. Nunca interactúe de cerca con ella, pero según puedo ver era una buena persona. Luffy, ¿Conoces el nombre de tu padre?

—No. – respondió extrañado.

—¿Y el de tu madre?

—Tampoco. Sé lo que piensas, pero no somos hermanos de sangre, si eso te preocupa. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? – Luffy frunció el ceño.

—Por nada en particular. – Shanks deshizo la tensión del ambiente. —Es un alivio que tu hermano esté vivo Luffy, debes sentirte feliz. – intentó dar un giro a la conversación para hacer más amenas las cosas, sin embargo no resultó de ese modo.

—En realidad… no sé qué sentir. – Luffy respiró pesadamente. —Cuando éramos niños… Ace siempre cuidó de mí. Pero… - cerró los ojos al recordar aquella escena, en la que él y Sabo habían quedado completamente solos y que, por culpa de ese hecho, Luffy había sido capturado.

—¿Hay algo… que necesites contarme?

—Yo estuve en Goa el día del ataque. Ese día casi perdemos la vida a causa de las explosiones. Éramos tres hermanos. – contó Luffy. —Ace, Sabo y yo. Siempre iba con ello a todas partes y cuidaban de mí. Me protegían de cualquier cosa. – recordar el pasado le causaba mucho dolor. —El día de la invasión Ace desapareció y nos dejó solos a Sabo y a mí. Sabo estaba herido, al borde de la muerte… yo esperé por Ace, necesitaba que apareciera… y cuando más lo necesite… no apareció. Los soldados me atraparon, jamás volví a ver Goa… Sabo… - cerró los ojos de tan sólo pensarlo. La culpa atroz de que su hermano hubiese muerto debido a que nadie pudo cuidar de él mientras estaba enfermo porque Ace les había abandonado le agitaba el corazón.

—Entiendo. – Shanks no quiso presionarle.

—Es verdad, estoy feliz, pero al mismo tiempo estoy furioso… estoy triste, tengo ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, no sé si quedarme aquí o buscar a mi hermano. Necesito explicaciones, necesito saber qué fue lo que pasó, por qué jamás regresó… debo verlo. – concluyó.

—Estás en tu derecho, Luffy. – concedió el pelirrojo. —Supongo que mereces una explicación y creo que deberías buscarle para saber qué pasó.

—¿Tú crees? Hakuharu está muy lejos de aquí, tardaríamos mucho en llegar.

—Si lo deseas… yo podía movilizar el barco para ir hacia allá. Somos amigos, ¿No es así? Haría cualquier cosa por mis nakamas. – aquello sonó demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Shanks, ¿Harías eso por mí? – no podía creerlo.

—Tú sabes que sí.

Y como regalo de cumpleaños adicional, la tripulación completa de Akagami se movió rumbo a Hakuharu, la gran nación cuyo poder militar estaba parejo al de Tenryu. Tardaron tres semanas en llegar y cuando lograron llegar Luffy desembarcó junto a dos nakamas para buscar por la ciudad principal.

Fue bastante duró pasar la seguridad de Hakuharu, porque aunque vestidos de mercaderes y con identificaciones falsas, los soldados les sometieron a muchas inspecciones. Finalmente, el resto de la tarde la dedicó a buscar a Ace. Luffy estaba impaciente no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo vería a su hermano.

Y así pasó. Pero… no resultó como esperaba. En medio de una multitud, Ace descansaba en un parque, solía escaparse de su escolta, ya que, según los periódicos era un importante comandante y no podía andar por ahí sin una escolta para su relevo. Luffy se acercó a él nervioso y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca el muchacho se levantó de golpe y caminó hacia él, pasándole al lado, sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia.

—Ace… - Luffy iba a llamarle pero su voz fue opacada.

—¡Comandante! – una escolta completa llegó donde él y después de informarle ciertas cosas el muchacho se fue con ellos.

—¡Ace! – Luffy le llamó desesperadamente y por un momento el pelinegro se volteó a mirarle, sus miradas se cruzaron y de la nada, el joven le volteó el rostro para seguir avanzando.

Aquello dejó helado a Luffy. Había perdido el tiempo, ese sujeto… no podía ser su hermano Ace. Averiguó, tiempo después, que se trataba de un guerrero criado en Hakuharu desde niño, poseedor de fama y fuerza, un soldado ejemplar y un gran militar.

La alegría se transformó en tristeza y odio, por lo que Luffy llegó a una conclusión. Jamás sabría la verdad sobre Ace y lo sucedido en Goa años atrás.

Tuvieron que irse de Hakuharu por que el barco fue descubierto y los piratas no querían tener nada que ver con la armada. Cuando Shanks se reencontró con Luffy éste le dijo decepcionado que no era su hermano, que se había equivocado y lamentaba el malentendido.

A partir de ese día todo volvió a la normalidad. Luffy se guardó muy dentro de su corazón aquella pena y jamás volvió a hablar de ello.

Pasaron los años, Luffy volvía a ser el mismo de siempre y cuando cumplió los 17 años decidió que quería formar su propia tripulación. Comenzó en el mismo sitio en donde se había quedado, Goa vio nacer a un pirata que sería reconocido como uno de los más grandes. Shanks le otorgó su sombrero de paja bajo la promesa de un reencuentro en un futuro en el que Luffy se convertiría un poderoso pirata.

Así, Monkey D. Luffy comenzó su viaje y con el paso del tiempo su fama creció hasta convertirse en el temible Mugiwara no Luffy, un pirata fuera de serie cuyas hazañas darían mucho de qué hablar en el futuro.

…

Luffy nunca se arrepintió de sus acciones. Dejó el pasado atrás y comenzó de nuevo. Decidió vivir aventuras, buscar buenos nakamas y disfrutar de su libertad. Sí, por fuera Luffy era una persona alegre, un tanto estúpida y muy soñadora, durante el día era sonriente, comelón y una gran pirata, pero… durante las noches las pesadillas de su pasado le atormentaban, haciéndole recordar aquellos días de horror y dolor.

¿Qué por qué había decidido que fuese así? Simple, lo que más deseaba era vivir aventuras… y dejar el pasado atrás.

Después de todo ser pirata significada vivir sin ataduras de cualquier tipo y él… era un pirata, de eso no cabía la menor duda.

**Continuará… **

**Luffy se convirtió en un pirata por pura convicción, pero lo más importante es... ¿Que diablos le pasó a Ace? Evidentemente el siguiente capítulo será muy esperado, pues nos revelerá como actuará Ace después de esta historia. El primer camino está resuelto, faltan dos. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	9. Crudas realidades

**El pasado de Ace se rebela un poco y nos damos cuenta de sus sentimientos. Por otro lado empezamos a notar que suceden cosas interesantes en el mundo exterior. **

* * *

**-9-**

**Crudas realidades. **

* * *

Ese día en especial estaba haciendo mucho frío, acababa de caer una gran sábana de nieve sobre Hakuharu y todas las personas estaban en sus casas calentándose en las chimeneas y tomando un rico té de frutas. Pero no en el palacio y mucho menos en los jardines reales. Las enormes murallas del castillo de Hakuharu abarcaban una pequeña ciudadela dentro, con grandes cuartos y un pequeño mercado en donde los comandantes vivían junto a sus familias. En la cima de aquel sendero de celebridades se encontraba el rey y junto a él todos aquellos que se hacían llamar sus hijos.

Pero, tal como se dijo al principio, los jardines de Hakuharu, tan extensos y frondosos, resguardaban varias toneladas de nieve que se colaba entre las hojas de aquellos hermosos árboles de cerezos, y aun así, mantenían un aroma mítico a paz y tranquilidad… un aroma a misterio. Nadie solía pasear con libertad por aquel bosque de sakuras, generalmente sólo el rey disfrutaba de los árboles, solía ir ahí con algunos de sus "hijos" y beber barriles de sake, cantar y bailar la rítmica música de los juglares. No obstante, sólo en primavera, porque en invierno la claridad de la nieve y el frío estacional quitaban las ganas de cantar y bailar.

Los pasos del gran rey se aproximaron a la entrada del jardín, un camino de piedras conducía al corazón de todo ese pequeño bosque, así que el monarca caminó sin temor entre éstos, porque ahí se sentía tan seguro como en su castillo. Los pasos eran tremendamente pesados, cualquiera que estuviera cerca los sentiría e inmediatamente se inclinaría, pero el rey no gustaba de eso. Él era un hombre justo y benévolo con sus hijos, no le gustaban las formalidades, no le gustaba su título, él no era más que un protector, no un gobernante, él era el jefe, más no el amo. Así que… contra todo lo que muchos podrían pensar, el gran rey gustaba de recibir el cariño y no la admiración de los suyos.

Finalmente, después de caminar, llegó a una zona en donde se localizaba una cascada, ahora congelada, y un enorme árbol de cerezos, el más grande de todos. Ese era su lugar preferido, ahí le gustaba estar durante los veranos y las primaveras. Observó entonces a un individuo que se localizaba frente al árbol milenario. Era un niño, escasamente vestido para el clima que azotaba esa tarde. Tenía unos pantalones cortos, un par de botas y una camisa de mangas largas, su cabeza estaba al descubierto y era posible apreciar el vaho que despedía su respiración.

—¿Qué haces aquí? – sonó la voz pastosa del rey. El más pequeño de sus hijos hasta ahora, no le miró, simplemente suspiró.

—Sentí… un llamado. – dijo en voz baja, sin ánimos de hablar más. Tenía la vista fija en aquel árbol.

—¿Quién te llama? – interrogó el gran hombre mientras se acercaba más a él, la sombra de su enorme bisento le hacía ver más poderoso aún.

—No lo sé. – contestó el niño. —Majestad… ¿Alguna vez…?

—Ace. – su voz sonó molesta. —¿Qué te he dicho sobre llamarme así?

—Lo siento. – el niño se volteó hacia él. —Padre.

—Así me gusta. – se acercó más a él y se sentó a su lado. Lo único que le protegía del frío era una enorme capa con la que cubría su espalda.

—Oyachi, ¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de qué… alguien te está llamando? – el rey se quedó callado un momento.

—Una vez. – clavó su bisento en la tierra y se cruzó de brazos.

—Siento… - Ace tragó saliva. —Cómo si hubiese olvidado algo muy importante y ese algo… me estuviera llamando. Siento como si debiera encontrar a alguien. – el niño se volteó a ver el árbol una vez más. El rey le observó con tristeza.

—¿Aún no… puedes recordar nada? – le dijo con un tinte doloroso en su voz.

—No. – contestó el niño. —Si no fuera por ti, Oyachi, yo estaría muerto, ¿No es así? Pero… después de todo, no sé quién soy realmente, no sé si mi verdadero nombre es Ace, ni siquiera sé si es cierto lo que me has dicho.

—¿No confías en mí, Ace? – preguntó dolido el hombre.

—Claro que sí. – el niño le miró preocupado. —Es sólo que… siento como si no debiera estar aquí. ¿Sabes… lo que es sentirse perdido? – para tristeza del niño, sí lo sabía. La vida del gran rey no fue sencilla y entendía sus sentimientos. —Padre… - Ace suspiró. —¿Conoces la jungla?

—Sí, la conozco.

—Lo último que puedo recordar… es una selva. – Ace alzó su rostro y reveló una venda que le cubría la frente, así como más que le apretaban todo el cuerpo.

…

Cuando Luffy terminó de relatar su vida Ace se quedó en blanco. En realidad no había nada que pudiera decirle nada excepto: Lo siento. Pues su vida era una tragedia digna de lamentar. ¿Cómo es que un niño que hubiese sufrido tanto no se había convertido en un villano? Bien, se hizo pirata, pero sin duda eso simplemente se justificaba por su deseo de libertad y aun así no era la clase de persona que mataba a otra por placer.

Ace tragó saliva y observó su muñeca esposada, de alguna manera maldijo el momento en el que Kizaru los había atado, pero por otra parte, si no fuese por eso quizá Bartolomew no lo hubiese mandado lejos junto a Luffy. Volvió a alzar la vista y contempló a Luffy en un profundo silencio, quizá recordando más detalles de su vida que, simplemente no le gustaría escuchar.

—Lo lamento mucho. – se atrevió a decir.

—No importa ya. – contestó Luffy. —Está en el pasado. – entonces le miró esperanzado. —¿Y tú? ¿Cómo es tu pasado?

—Supongo que no tan trágico como el tuyo. – lo que dijo no era para burlarse de él, sólo decía la verdad. —Me crie en Hakuharu y me hice miembro de la milicia. – guardó silencio un momento. —Sabes… recuerdo a un joven que me llamó hace mucho tiempo en la calle, pero no puedo saber si ya te conocía desde antes. Lo siento mucho Luffy, creo que no soy la persona que buscas.

—Yo creo que sí. – dijo en un suspiro. —Pero no sé por qué no puedes recordarme. – le miró unos segundos.

—Insisto en que tal vez me estés confundiendo. – le dijo preocupado, podría jurar que el pirata le hablaba con vehemencia.

—Bien, no importa. – alzó su rostro al cielo. —No te conté la historia sólo para hacerte creer que eras mi hermano o algo así, lo hice porque ahora que te encontré pensé que podría decirte todo lo que había guardado por años. – le miró a los ojos. —Yo te odio, Ace. – confesó, de pronto el Luffy amistoso y burlón se había esfumado para dar paso a un hombre completamente diferente, era como si estuviera viendo a aquel niño que peleó en el coliseo. —Pero… aunque te guarde mucho rencor no puedo estar seguro si es lo correcto, porque en el fondo te quiero.

Ace no supo que decir.

Dicen que los hombres no son buenos para decir sus sentimientos, bueno, Luffy acababa de romper ese paradigma con tanta sinceridad que conmovió al comandante del puño de fuego. Ace tragó saliva y bajó el rostro, muy dentro de sí deseaba que lo que Luffy le había contado fuese realidad, que él era su hermano menor y todo eso, pero simplemente no podía recordar que alguna vez él tuvo hermanos menores. En realidad lo único que venía a su mente sobre su pasado era una tierra vasta y guerrera llamada Hakuharu, en donde entrenó y peleó durante años para convertirse en un comandante de la armada.

—¿Qué tal si dormimos? – le dijo Luffy. —Estoy cansado. – se volteó y se acomodó para dormir. Ace no respondió, asintió en silencio y se acostó a dormir.

Tal vez, para cuando despertaran existiría otra panorámica.

Pero cuando despertaron nada había cambiado. Ace fue el primero en despertar y darse cuenta que aquel maravilloso bosque seguía desplegando una cálida luz. Bostezó mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, acostumbraba hacerlo, puesto que, cuando era niño siempre que se despertaba por las mañanas le dolía la cabeza. Siempre pensó que era por algún problema al dormir, pero con el paso del tiempo, comenzó a darse cuenta que, aunque el dolor físico hubiese desaparecido la costumbre de tocarse la cabeza, como si fuese alguna clase de maña o memoria corporal le obligaba a levantarse cada día para buscar una razón a su vida.

Esta vez Ace miró atentamente a Luffy, quien seguía dormido sin mover un solo músculo. Pensó que quizá el drama de su historia era una farsa, pero… muy dentro no se animaba a admitirla como una, en vez de eso sentía una fuerte punzada de culpabilidad.

Miró sus esposas y pensó en lo irónico que era. Si la historia de Luffy era cierta, entonces esta sería una manera sarcástica de compensarlo todo.

Sacudió la cabeza, que tonterías pensaba.

De pronto, algo llamó su atención. Ace afinó sus sentidos al darse cuenta que algo los acechaba. Su anatomía completa se tensó, preparada para lanzar fuego, aunque sabía que no podría hacerlo. Entonces pasó, una fecha fue lanzada directamente hasta ellos y se movió tan precipitadamente que arrastró y despertó a Luffy en el proceso.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! – se levantó asustado por que simplemente no se esperaba eso.

—¡Nos atacan! – urgió Ace.

De entre la maleza emergió un grupo de gyojin y le apuntaron con sus armas, dos iban armados con fechas, tres más con lanzas y uno de ellos con un martillo.

—¿Gyojin? – Luffy tuvo la oportunidad de conocer algunos durante su niñez y claro, si no fuese por Tiger él no estuviera vivo.

—¡Atrás! – Ace se movió de nuevo rápido mientras tomaba a Luffy de los hombros y esquivaba algunas flechas.

—¡Son ellos! – dijo quien parecía ser el líder. —¡Ellos son los humanos que atacaron a Papagu e invadieron el bosque marino! – los soldados avanzaron y lanzaron más flechas, los hermanos corrieron entre el bosque, así no sería alcanzados.

—¡Maldición, si no podemos usar nuestras habilidades no podremos ganarle! – gruñó Luffy.

—Sí, si podemos. – Ace se detuvo y comenzó a escanear la zona. —Tengo un plan. – le sonrió a Luffy y este le correspondió. Estaba más que seguro, conocía esa mirada, era la misma que Ace tenía de niño cuando cazaban juntos.

Cuando los gyojin llegaron a la zona donde se supone debían estar Luffy y Ace se desconcertaron al no verlos ahí.

—Sepárense, deben estar cerca. – ordenó el del mazo enorme. Los tritones comenzaron a buscar entre las algas y los árboles. Lo que no sabían era que, al separarse, le facilitaban las cosas a los hermanos que, a pesar de no haberse visto durante años aún conservaban la coordinación de una buena caza.

Uno de los gyojin, que usaba arco y flechas estaba investigando entre unos arbustos. No se dio cuenta que desde las copas de los arboles era vigilado por los hermanos, quienes se disponían a emboscarlo. Funcionó, Ace y Luffy saltaron contra su nuca con las esposas extendidas, le golpearon con la cadena y antes de que pudiera emitir un sonido le amordazaron de manera que le fue imposible avisar a sus compañeros. Ace le apretó el cuello con tanta fuerza que cayó inconsciente con espuma en la boca.

—Toma sus armas. – le susurró a Luffy y después volvieron a subir a los árboles. Esta vez saltaron y corrieron apresuradamente, para encontrar a otro incauto al que pudieran embestir sin que éste se diese cuenta.

El segundo en caer fue uno que portaba una lanza. El sujeto estaba empalando la copa de un árbol cercano, pensando que, quizá estaban ahí. Ace tomó el arco y flecha y enfocó el mango de la lanza entrecerró los ojos, generalmente gustaba de pelear puño a puño y el uso de armas no era su especialidad, pero en momentos así… disparó y la punta filosa de la flecha le atravesó la madera a la lanza, clavándola contra el árbol que estaba picoteando. Inmediatamente el gyojin se volteó para enfrentarse a lo que sería una fuerza devastadora. Los hermanos le atacaron con ambos puños que aunque débiles por el kairouseki eran lo suficientemente resistentes para propinarle una buena tunda al sujeto.

Lo dejaron noqueado de un solo golpe y justo cuando Luffy iba a tomar la lanza una flecha le rozó el hombro.

—¡Luffy! – Ace miró alarmado cómo el muchacho retrocedía violentamente y miraba hacia unos arbustos, en donde uno de los gyojin les apuntaba molesto.

—¡No se muevan humanos! – iba a tirar otra flecha pero Ace le arrebató la lanza a Luffy y le dio en un hombro al tritón, éste se vio imposibilitado de seguir disparando y los dos se lanzaron contra él, ahora que había gritado sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que aparecieran más gyojin. Le dejaron KO enseguida, pero eso bastó para llamar la atención de los demás tritones. Los lanceros que quedaban se acercaron amenazantes para que inmediatamente Luffy y Ace, en una danza de lucha bien maquilada esquivaran y atacaran al azar.

Ace peleaba contra el de la derecha, Luffy contra él de la izquierda y a la par que daban un golpe certero esquivaban e intercambiaban oponentes. Un par imparable y bien entrenado, Luffy detuvo la lanza del gyojin con sus manos desnudas y Ace hizo lo mismo, en un movimiento inesperado los hermanos cruzaron las armas y desestabilizaron el eje de equilibrio de ambos oponentes, fue cuestión de una patada en el estómago al mismo tiempo para derribarlos definitivamente.

—Eso les enseñará. – bufó Ace. A pesar de no contar con sus poderes su fuerza física y entrenamiento eran más que suficientes para defenderse.

—¡Ace, cuidado!

Sin embargo, por más fuerte que fuese aún estaba agotado por sus batallas anteriores y no pudo reaccionar tan rápido como hubiese querido, le fue propinado un golpe duro y quebrantahuesos en la cabeza que del impulso lo despegó del suelo y lo mandó contra la pared de la burbuja, porque, para mala suerte de ambos hermanos había arribado al final de la burbuja sin darse cuenta. Luffy se aferró para detener el viaje de su hermano, mas no fue suficiente y el cuerpo del humano atravesó la burbuja de un tajo, exponiéndolo al agua marino y debilitando a Luffy, dado que parte de su brazo se había estirado hasta pasar al otro lado.

El efecto del mar fue inmediato, se arrodilló fatigado cuando comprobó el efecto doble del kairouseki y el océano.

—¡Ace! – gritó impactado al ver que salía mucha sangre de su cabeza y éste no reaccionaba. Sintió que era arrastrado por la retracción de su cuerpo de goma y luchó contra la fuerza física para no entrar al agua.

—¡Eres mío! – el gyojin le atacó directamente a la cabeza y le pegó con el mazo. El cuerpo de Luffy, débil por el agua y el metal marino perdió algo de su efecto repelente para golpes contundentes y lo tiró al piso mientras impactaba su cuerpo cuan clavo. Aun así, Luffy aferró la mano que tenía libre la tierra y no se dejó llevar por el efecto negativo de su brazo elástico. Había sangre en su cabeza y le estaba empañando los ojos, pero eso no se comparaba con la preocupación que le daba al ver cómo su hermano mayor se ahogaba al otro lado de la burbuja.

—¿Aún no estás muerto? – el gyojin alzó los ojos impresionado al ver que Luffy le veía molesto y comenzaba a levantarse.

—Bastardo. – masculló Luffy, estaba furioso.

—Veo que eres más resistente que el otro. – señaló a Ace, cuyo rostro seguía emanando sangre. —Pero sólo otro golpe bastará.

—Aléjate… - gruñó Luffy en voz baja. Algo dentro de él iba a explotar.

—¡Muerte! – el tritón volvió a alzar el arma en contra suya.

—¡He dicho que te alejes de mí! – una fuerza profunda y horripilante emergió desde el interior del Mugiwara y como una onda expansiva golpeó a todo ser viviente alrededor. A modo que, todos cayeron como sacos llenos de tierra. El gyojin del martilló cayó hacia atrás con los ojos en blanco y espuma en la boca, mientras le ganaba el peso de su arma.

Aturdido aún por el golpe, Luffy sacudió su cabeza sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Se enfocó en Ace y haló su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas, si su hermano permanecía por más tiempo seguramente moriría. Luchó contra la fuerza de absorción del agua y una vez que logró pasar su muñeca a través del agujero de la burbuja jaló con todas sus fuerza. El cuerpo de Ace cayó entre un montón de corales picudos y piedras, causándole más daño al muchacho. Luffy corrió donde él y lo sacó de ahí para ponerlo en un terreno más suave.

—Ace. – comenzó a palpar su cuerpo para despertarlo, sacudió su hombro y comenzó a aplastar su pecho y estómago para sacar el agua, justo como lo hacían sus amigos cada vez que caía al agua. Observó el golpe, estaba poniéndose ligeramente morado, ya no salía sangre, pero seguramente le había lastimado con creces la cabeza.

—Ace, Ace. – comenzó a moverlo más desesperadamente, el chico simplemente no respondía y en momentos creía ver que su pecho no se elevaba. —¡Ace! – lo sacudió ferozmente, él no abría los ojos. —¡Ace, despierta, vamos! – motivó Luffy ya nervioso. —¡Vamos, no puedes morirte ahora! – sintió una extraño picazón en los ojos como si estuviera frente a una escena de su infancia, en la que le suplicaba a Sabo que no muriese por aquella enfermedad. —¡Ace! – estaba asustado. —¡Abre los ojos, Ace, ábrelos! – rogó y continuó moviéndolo y pidiéndole, esperando a que su hermano estuviera bien.

_Ace… Ace… Ace…_

_Esa voz la conocía perfectamente. _

—_¡Ace! – sí, no podía equivocarse. _

—¡Ace, despierta ya! – un empujón sorpresa hizo temblar el árbol en donde se encontraba dormido. Ace exclamó dolorosamente mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza y le dedicaba una mirada de odio a su querido abuelo, Garp.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, viejo de mierda?! – respondió molesto el niño.

—¡A quien le llamas viejo de mierda! – Garp le propinó una buen golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo sentarse del dolor.

—¡Ah, deja de ser tan brusco! – pidió molesto y lloroso. A sus siete años de edad las visitas de su gentil abuelo Garp nunca habían sido gratas. Siempre le recibía con un tremendo golpe y le maltrataba; aunque reconocía que en el fondo le quería mucho, no estaba conforme con la forma con la que le demostraba su amor.

—He venido a visitarte. – le lanzó una manzana mientras él mordía otra. Ace no dijo nada, simplemente tomó el fruto y comenzó a caminar. Solía dormir en una colina que le daba una vista preciosa al mar. Goa era un reino muy pacífico, por lo que ese lugar era ideal para descansar sin ser molestado.

Se sentó en la punta de una roca, mientras miraba el azul del mar. Garp se sentó detrás de él. Ace tenía la manzana en la mano y la contempló por mucho tiempo mientras Garp le acompañaba en silencio.

—Hoy es… su cumpleaños, ¿Verdad? – preguntó el chico.

—Sí. – Garp le miró la espalda. Era terrible cómo un niño podía vivir sin ningún tipo de marca emocional, simplemente haciéndose el fuerte, intentando olvidar el pasado.

—Las manzanas eran su fruta favorita. – le dijo a Garp mientras le daba la primera mordida.

—Lo sé. – Garp suspiró abrumado, no era fácil estar ese día ahí.

—Viejo…

—¿Umm? – el adulto le miró la espalda, no siguió comiendo.

—¿Tienes familia?

—Tú eres mi familia, Ace.

—No, familia de verdad. – bufó algo dolido.

—Ace, tú eres mi…

—Hablo de un hijo o nieto, viejo. – bramó molesto. —¿Tienes un nieto, verdad?

—Ah, te refieres a Luffy. – Garp sonrió de lado un momento. —Sí, está creciendo muy bien.

—¿Y él es feliz?

—No lo sé, creo que sí. – respondió sinceramente, pues casi no hablaba con Luffy sobre eso.

—Mmm… - Ace no dijo nada más. —Luffy. – le nombró, intentando aprender su nombre. —Luffy… - frunció el ceño. —¿Luffy?

Entonces un torbellino de emociones cruzó su vista, una inmensa carga de sentimientos que le hacían rebatirse entre lo real, lo posible, lo probable y lo falso. Ace sintió enorme ganas de vomitar y después una mareo que lo dejó muy fatigado. Miró sus manos, todo estaba muy oscuro pero aún podía ver sus manos. Miles de escenas surcaron su mente, desde que era un niño pequeño hasta la fecha.

Cayó de rodillas en medio de ese huracán de recuerdos y tocó su cabeza para descubrir que le dolía a horrores; pero en especial en un punto, un punto que, después de tantos años había desarrollado la manía de tocar cada vez que despertaba y sin saber por qué.

Ace se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a derramar lágrimas. Ni siquiera entendía el por qué, sólo que estaba atrapado en algo completamente nostálgico. Las escenas de una vida que creyó olvidada regresaron automáticamente y lloró conmovido al ver las imágenes de él y sus hermanos que no dejaban de pasar por su cabeza; así como la figura de su madre, a Garp, a Dadan, la selva, la invasión a Goa y sus años en Hakuharu, todo estaba ahí, su cerebro le estaba mostrando todo lo que estaba perdido.

Ace se sintió abrumado y bajó la cabeza a punto de tocar el suelo cuando escuchó que le llamaban.

—¡Ace!

—¿Luffy? – el muchacho abrió finalmente los ojos. Su vista aún era borrosa.

—¡Ace! – Luffy se sumió casi completamente sobre Ace, sonreía alegremente y se llevó el dorso de la mano hasta limpiarse los rastros de lágrimas que habían amenazado con salir.

—¿Ace? – parecía confundido. —Soy Ace, ¿No? – balbuceó confundido.

—Sí, así es. – Luffy sonrió inmediatamente mientras se alejaba un poco con conmoción. —Yo… yo soy Luffy. – le dijo mientras iba bajando gradualmente la voz aun con la emoción en su garganta.

—¿Luffy? – Ace logró enfocarle y entonces recordó todo. —Luffy. – susurró con temblorosamente. Todo estaba más que claro ahora. Podía recordar cuando eran niños, el día en que se conocieron, la invasión, su separación, cuando conoció llegó a Hakuharu, los días de invierno en los que sentía que algo estaba mal y… claro, cuando le vio la cara a Luffy por primera vez en mucho tiempo y no supo quién era. Todo estaba de regreso, recordaba todo por todos los cielos que así era.

Lo que sería un rencuentro alegre y emotivo, se transformó en una amargura espesa y dura de tragar. Ace se sintió tremendamente culpable y comenzó a sentir una inmensa necesidad de llorar.

_Se sentía culpable. Porque… gracias a lo que pasó y que él no fue lo suficientemente fuerte Luffy había sufrido demasiado. _

_No merecía tener un hermano menor. _

—Luffy. – Ace enderezó su cuerpo y para sorpresa de Luffy soltó una carcajada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—¿Estás bien? – preguntó confundido el muchacho.

—¡Luffy! – Ace pasó sus brazos por la espalda del chico y lo atrajo hacia sí para darle un cálido abrazo. Portgas sonrió conmovido y después se alejó de Luffy para limpiarse sus lágrimas mientras éste le miraba sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—¿Ace?

—Luffy. – pero a diferencia de lo que Luffy podría pensar estaba muy lejos de estar loco. —Gracias al cielo. – logró limpiarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con seguir saliendo. —Gracias a todos los cielos estás bien. – respiró un poco más tranquilo. —Lo siento tanto. – dijo de pronto y Luffy alzó las cejas sorprendido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no estuve contigo… por dejarte solo. – sonrió de lado mientras sorbía su nariz. —Ahora lo sé. Puedo recordar todo. – confesó y Luffy retrocedió sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—Puedo recordarlo todo. Ya sé lo que pasó… y por eso. – enseguida Ace se posicionó de rodillas al suelo con la cabeza clavada en éste, comenzó a llorar más profundamente. —¡Lo siento! – gritó mientras dejaba helado a Luffy. —¡Perdóname por favor!

—Ace. – Luffy balbuceó, él no balbuceaba a menos que fuese algo importante.

—¡Por favor Luffy, perdóname! – volvió a pedirle.

—Entonces… en verdad, ¿Sabes quién soy yo?

—Sí. – Ace alzó la vista. —Tú eres Luffy… mi hermano menor.

Casi de manera incoherente Luffy soltó una imperiosa carcajada y rio, rio tanto que le dolió el estómago. Ace le miró confundido, acababa de confesarle que recordaba todo y él se reía como un loco, algo estaba mal en esta ecuación. Pero cuando iba a preguntarle qué pasaba Luffy le miró con lágrimas en los ojos y agachó la cabeza de la misma manera que lo había hecho Ace.

—¡Gracias! – gritó él. —¡Muchas gracias!

—¿De qué hablas? – Ace estaba desconcertado. —Te estoy pidiendo disculpas por que yo…

—Por eso. – Luffy alzó la vista, lloraba pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad. —Porque después de tanto tiempo… aún somos hermanos. No estaba equivocado. – se limpió las lágrimas una vez más. —Siempre creí en ti Ace, jamás deje de hacerlo. Shanks me lo dijo una vez, cuando regresé de Hakuharu, decepcionado porque no pudiste reconocerme, él me dijo que quizá pudiera averiguar lo que realmente había pasado cuando pudiera verte a la cara y te contara mi historia.

No había más palabras, porque simplemente no encontraba que decirle. Ace bajó el rostro mientras sorbía su nariz y limpiaba su rostro. Hubo un momento de silencio y entonces se quedó muy quieto cuando Luffy le abrazó con cuidado.

—Bienvenido, Ace. Estuve esperándote. – musitó a su oído y el moreno simplemente cerró los ojos mientras correspondía el abrazo.

—Gracias, Luffy. Estoy de vuelta.

…

—¿Entonces no podías recordar nada de lo que pasó? – preguntó Luffy, los dos iban caminando por el bosque, habían dejado atrás a los gyojin y caminado sin rumbo fijo, por el momento sólo se enfocaban en platicar el uno con el otro.

—Sí, perdí la memoria… es la única explicación que puedo darte. Verás, aquella vez, cuando Garp-jiji nos dijo que huyéramos…

—Espera, Ace. ¿Sabes que le pasó al abuelo? – le preguntó afligido.

—No, lo siento Luffy. En todos mis años como comandante no supe nada de él. Hemos tenido encuentros con la Marina, pero es como si su nombre se hubiese esfumado. Tal vez…

—Ya veo. – Luffy suspiró. —Era algo que ya había pensado.

—Oyachi dijo una vez que los marines ya no eran como los de antes. Tal vez se refería a nuestro abuelo.

—¿Oyachi? ¡Ah, es cierto! Dices que así le llamas al rey de tu país.

—Sí. – Ace sonrió orgulloso. —Oyachi es una gran persona y un gran rey. No sólo es muy poderoso, también es un hombre muy amable y justo.

—¿El rey de Hakuharu, eh? – Luffy se llevó unos dedos a la barbilla. —Shanks le decía el Gran Rey. Pero, en una ocasión lo llamó diferente, él lo llamó Shirohige.

—Padre tiene un bigote blanco en forma de media luna. – explicó Ace. —Pero nadie en el reino lo llama así. Escuche a Marco, el comandante de la primera división, que le llaman así sus amigos más cercanos. Aunque nadie hasta la fecha lo ha llamado así.

—¿Será amigo de Shanks? – Luffy dijo inocentemente con cierta emoción.

—Lo dudo mucho, Luffy. Aún recuerdo el día en el que avistamos a los piratas del Pelirrojo, Oyachi mandó algunas tropas a interceptarlos para sacarlos del país. – explicó pacientemente Ace.

—Ya veo. – Luffy suspiró. —Bien, eso no importa, ¿Qué me estabas contando?

—Oh, sí. Sobre lo que pasó aquel día… - el ambiente se hizo un poco tenso a ninguna le gustaba hablar de esas cosas en realidad. —Cuando el viejo me dijo que…

—¡Oigan, ustedes! – fueron interrumpidos de pronto por la voz de un tritón que estaba a unos metros de ellos. Los dos hermanos miraron al frente y en vez de enfocar al pelotón de gyojin se dieron cuenta del enorme monumento que estaba frente a ellos.

—¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Luffy en voz baja.

—Es… - Ace ajustó la vista. —Es una tumba. – entonces cayó en cuenta del lugar y la situación en la que se encontraban. —¡Rayos, lo olvide!

—¡No muevan ni un solo músculo! – el pelotón, esta vez uniformado y con tridentes los rodeó. Luffy se puso en guardia una vez más.

—Parece que tendremos que patearles el trasero a unos cuantos más. – miró furtivamente a su hermano mas éste no parecía estar preparándose para una batalla, en vez de eso alzó las manos y las mostró a los gyojin. —¿Ace?

—Haz lo mismo que yo, lo tengo solucionado. – Luffy asintió y alzó ambas manos.

—¡No se muevan humanos, están arrestados! – se apresuró a decir el que parecía ser el jefe.

—No es necesaria la violencia, caballeros. – Ace habló con tanta diplomacia que Luffy sonrió entretenido. —Soy el Comandante Portgas D. Ace de la Segunda División Militar de Hakuharu, un aliado de la Isla Gyojin. – se empeñó en decir.

—¿Portgas D. Ace? – los tritones se miraron incrédulos. —¿Y quién es el otro? – señalaron a Luffy.

—Soy Luffy, un placer. – saludó con simpleza.

—¡Capitán, es el pirata Mugiwara no Luffy! – señaló uno de ellos, cargando uno de sus carteles de Se Busca.

—¡¿Qué?! – todos se colocaron en posición de defensa.

—Él es mi hermano menor, no es necesario que muestren hostilidad, estamos desarmados y no tenemos intensiones de luchar; a menos claro, que ustedes sí. – todos conocían la ferocidad del comandante Puño de Fuego, no en vano sabían la historia de su enfrentamiento contra el Hijo del Mar, por lo que, luchar con él no era una opción.

—¿Cómo sabemos que dice la verdad? – gruñó el gyojin al mando.

—Porque es cierto. – de la nada emergió un tritón, se veía enorme y muy musculoso. Su cola era el de un tiburón de color azul con motas y cargaba consigo un gran tridente. —Portgas-san, nos volvemos a ver.- hizo una reverencia. —Lamento este trato, pero estábamos un poco nerviosos porque unos hombres se infiltraron al bosque marino y atacaron a un grupo de gyojin.

—Ah, esos fuimos nosotros. – comentó Luffy sin pena alguna.

—¿Ustedes dos? – miró a Mugiwara y después a Hiken.

—Es una larga historia. Es un placer verlo de nuevo Príncipe Fukaboshi. – hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza.

—Lo mismo digo. – miró a Luffy. —He de pensar que Mugiwara no Luffy no tendrá ningún interés en saquear esta tierra.

—Por supuesto que no. – bufó molesto, era un pirata no un ladrón.

—Eso me tranquiliza. ¿Cómo es que están aquí?

—El General Bartolomew Kuma nos mandó acá. Es una larga historia, me gustaría contártelo más a fondo pero primero quisiera pedirte un favor.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Quiero que me ayudes a quitarnos estas esposas.

—Claro, mi escolta te acompañará a la ciudad para que consigas un cerrajero, mientras iré donde mi padre, estaba preocupado por lo que pasó. – se escuchó el príncipe, a su lado, su hermanos yacían sin hacer un solo sonido.

—Se los agradezco mucho. – Ace hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y Luffy le imitó. Era un hecho que el niño grosero y temerario que era él se había convertido en un guerrero cortés y gallardo.

Los hermanos D fueron trasladados hasta la ciudad principal en donde fueron escoltados en total por cuatro gyojin que parecían, más que servirles de protección, como una custodia. Caminaron un rato por el centro de la ciudad mientras las personas alrededor murmuraban cosas acerca de lo raro que era tener un humano circulando como si nada entre las calles de la Isla Gyojin. Dicho lugar, desde hacía muchos años, no tenía buena química con la raza humana y el meollo del asunto eran las constantes guerras y la piratería. Los seres humanos temían a los gyojin, pero además los usaban para experimentos o para simple entretenimiento. La Isla Gyojin era una nación independiente hasta hacía cinco años, en los que Tenryu se había apoderado de dicha tierra y éstos, temerosos de que destruyera su isla se unieron a la gran nación con la condición de que ningún humano podría pisar la Isla Gyojin.

Como aporte principal la isla le otorgó un gran guerrero a su servicio en nombre de la alianza. El poderoso Caballero del Mar, Jinbe. Un guerrero poderoso y que imponía un gran respeto. En estos momentos Jinbe se encontraba fuera de la isla a causa de la gran reunión de los generales. Él era un General de Guerra de Tenryu y no le enorgullecía decir que peleaba por ellos, más bien su papel era ser un doble agente; obligado a luchar por una nación que no respetaba ni amaba.

Por dichos motivos las sirenas y tritones no gustaban de los humanos o al menos los de Tenryu, puesto que existía una alianza secreta entre ellos y Hakuharu formada hacía muchos años.

Ace y Luffy caminaban como si estuvieran paseando, la Isla Gyojin estaba a diez mil metros bajo el mar y era muy difícil llegas hasta ahí, por lo que no la conocía. Varias veces le comentó a Ace que estaba ansioso por que sus nakamas estuvieran con él, quería mostrarles todo esto. Ace no decía nada, ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocer la isla en otra ocasión, casualmente en una visita secreta de Hakuharu a la Isla Gyojin.

Iban un tanto distraídos cuando pasaron por un local bastante llamativo en cuya puerta descansaba una sirena, bastante alta para estar sentada, cubierta por una gran capucha de color azul marino y fumando una pipa larga. Al pasar por ahí la madame reaccionó enseguida reconociendo a los hermanos a pesar de nunca haberse conocido antes.

—No esperaba que llegasen tan pronto, Capitán de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja, Monkey D. Luffy y usted, Comandante de la Segunda División de la Armada de Hakuharu, Portgas D. Ace. – con la información revelada los hermanos se detuvieron en seco. Los guardias que le acompañaban le reconocieron instantáneamente.

—Madame Shyarly. – hicieron una pequeña caravana en son de respeto.

—¿No conocemos? – preguntó Luffy con el ceño fruncido.

—No hemos tenido el placer. – La mujer alzó la cabeza y pudieron verse las caras.

—Oh, he oído hablar de usted.- dijo Ace cuando le miró. —Es una adivina muy famosa que tiene predicciones acertadas todo el tiempo.

—Así es, joven comandante. – con ayuda de una pequeña burbuja la sirena se levantó y se adentró a su domicilio. —Por favor, antes de que sigan su camino me gustaría decirles un par de cosas. – era cortés pero todos sabían que ella escondía algo más.

—Vamos. – Luffy fue el primero en entrar. —¿No tienes carne? – se trataba de una sala acogedora con sillones de terciopelo rojo, cortinas purpuras y una gran esfera de cristal pesado. Al fondo y detrás de la bola de cristal se encontraba la adivina.

—Me temo que no. – la mujer pareció irritada, el restaurante es por la otra puerta.

—¡Ah, vamos a comer quiero carne! – iba a levantarse de su asiento pero la sirena se lo impidió.

—Capitán, dado que está desesperado por irse será a usted a quien se lo diga primero.

—¿Qué cosa? – Luffy le miró sin entender.

—Sé que no la está pasando muy bien en este momento. Se ha separado de sus queridos amigos y quiere encontrarlos. – eso terminó por llamar la atención de Luffy, quien se volvió y se acercó a ella.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Yo puedo verlo todo: Pasado, presente y futuro. El futuro en especial. – arregló con algo de presunción.

—¿Puedes decirme donde están mis nakamas? – preguntó ansioso Mugiwara.

—Ellos se encuentran dispersos en diferentes islas del mundo. – le explicó la sirena mientras daba una calada a su pipa. —Para encontrarlos tú solo sería un viaje inmenso en el que gastarías mucho tiempo. – le había adivinado el pensamiento, no por nada la mejor adivina de toda la isla.

—¿Sabías que iría a buscarlos? – Luffy sonrió al darse cuenta de ello.

—Soy muy buena leyendo las mentes.

—¿Ah sí? – a Luffy le brilló la mirada. —¿Qué estoy pensando en este momento?

—Lo más seguro es que quieres probarme… y creo que en carne. – dijo alzando los hombros.

—¡Ah, eres muy buena! – Luffy aplaudió sorprendido. —¡Ace, esta sirena es muy buena! – a Ace le corrió una gota de sudor, apenado.

—Ejem. – la mujer carraspeó. —Mugiwara-boy, tus nakamas se encuentran bien, ellos están en buenas manos en este momento.

—¿Enserio? – Luffy sentó en el suelo y respiró tranquilamente. —Es bueno oírlo. – ahora se sentía más tranquilo. —Pero aunque lo digas no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, tengo que encontrarlos.

—Sé que es frustrante para ti, puesto que eres el capitán, pero ahora tu destino no es buscar a tus amigos, sino ir por un camino diferente… o al menos eso he visto en mi esfera.

—¿A qué te refieres? – Luffy ladeó la cabeza.

—No puedo decirte más. – Shyarly miró a Ace. —Comandante hay algo importante que debes saber.

—Está bien, ¿Qué es? – hasta el momento yacía sentado, dado que Luffy podía estirar todavía su cuerpo pero sin tanta fuerza no tuvo que levantarse con él.

—Como comandante y un fiel siervo del rey debes saber que he visto nubes negras para Hakuharu. – Ace se puso tenso. —He visto una guerra terrible y el enemigo principal es…

—Tenryu.- no había que ser un genio para saberlo era más que obvio.

—Así es. – la mujer bajó la cabeza, mirando su bola de cristal.

—¿Cuan será? ¿Mi padre está enterado de esto? ¿Hakuharu ganará? – preguntó con vehemencia a lo que Luffy le miró preocupado. Ace se levantó y se acercó a la sirena con desesperación.

—Lo lamento, veo los hechos no las circunstancias.

—¿Tan grande será? – tragó saliva.

—Así es. Y parece ser que será desencadenada por una serie de eventos predestinados, sólo que no sé cuáles.

—Tengo que avisarle a mi padre. – Ace dio media vuelta pero entonces se detuvo y miró a su espalda, Luffy seguía sentado en el suelo. No podía obligarle a que fuese con él y peleasen juntos; pero tampoco quería separarse de él cuando apenas había recuperado su memoria.

—Comandante Portgas. – la mujer le llamó. —No puedo ver las circunstancias pero sí puedo darle un consejo. Tiene que ayudar a su país a prepararse a una batalla que será acompañada de terribles derramamientos de sangre. Usted es el único que sabe esto… el destino de su pueblo yace en usted.

—Eso lo sé, pero… - miró a Luffy sin saber que decir.

—Ace. – Luffy se levantó y le dedicó una sonrisa. —¿Hakuharu es muy importante para ti, verdad?

—Así es. – no supo que más decir.

—Entonces también lo es para mí. – le colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Luffy, acaso tú…

—Te perdí una vez, no volveré a hacerlo. Lucharé contigo. – aquella premisa sonaba a que esto iba a ascender a otro nivel.

—¿Es enserio?

—Sí. – Luffy le miró decidido. —Tu tesoro es mi tesoro y no dejaré que se destruya. Soy un pirata, ¿Lo olvidas? Ser pirata significa ser libre y soy libre de pelear a tu lado.

—Luffy.- Ace estaba conmovido. —Gracias hermano. – le correspondió al momento que colocaba una de sus manos al hombro de éste.

—Comandante Portgas. – habló uno de los gyojin que le escoltaban. —Hemos encontrado un cerrajero está afuera.

—Gracias. – Ace se volvió a Shyarly. —A usted también, Madame.

—Por nada, me alegra que estuvieras aquí.

—Y a usted por decírmelo. – Ace se dio media vuelta. —Vamos Luffy, librémonos de estas esposas y vayamos con el Rey Neptuno, tengo algo que pedirle.

Una cruda realidad yacía afuera y era el momento de hacer el primer movimiento.

**Continuará… **

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado pronto averiguaremos que más pasará, gracias de nuevo. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	10. El hijo del rey

**Ciertos misterios del pasado será revelados y nos daremos una idea de un trasfondo aún más profundo en la historia original. **

**Nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. **

* * *

**-10-**

**El hijo del rey. **

* * *

Cuando las puertas de aquel bar se abrieron estrepitosamente supieron inmediatamente que algo malo se avecinaba, pues los clientes corrieron asustados al ver la imponente figura de Monkey D. Garp. El Vice-Almirante entró con un paso fuerte y desafiante al establecimiento y llegó al fondo. El cantinero se escondió asustado mientras los únicos dos hombres que no habían huido de ese lugar se servían otro trago.

—¡Roger! – Garp tomó de la ropa a uno de ellos, el cual vestía una hermosa chaqueta pirata de color rojo. —¡Roger! – Garp lo hizo voltearse y como siempre el gran pirata le sonrió extrovertidamente.

—¡Ah, Garp! – le saludó alegremente. —Ya tenía mucho tiempo sin verte, ¿Cómo has estado?

—¡Déjate de tonterías, Roger! – lo sacudió del cuello de la camisa. —¡¿Por qué has hecho todas esas cosas?! – espetó molesto mientras seguía sacudiéndole.

—¿Cuáles? – pero el gran pirata se limitó a encoger sus hombros.

—¡No quieras hacerte el tonto conmigo! – Garp lo soltó, ya lo había levantado varios centímetros de la silla el cuerpo de Roger cayó con pesadez. —He visto lo que has hecho, has destruido muchos puertos, ¿Por qué haces esto? Eres el Gran Pirata, ¡Por qué su majestad está haciendo tantos destrozos! – Garp alzó su puño listo para golpearle pero Roger simplemente le mostró la palma de la mano al aire, para que esperara. Terminó de beber el trago que se había servido, le dio una palmada a su acompañante y se levantó. Cabía destacar que todos los clientes habían salido, pero todavía se fijaban por la ventana con curiosidad.

—Garp. – Roger exclamó cansado mientras daba un paso al frente, enfrentándose al marino. —Estoy cansado, deja de gritar o harás que me duela la cabeza.

—¡Y una mierda! – bramó furioso. —He sido demasiado complaciente contigo, ya basta de tonterías, quiero saberlo todo. – Garp se sentó al lado del banco en donde había estado Roger sentado. El pirata se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Acaso no soy un pirata? ¿No soy un criminal internacional y no eres tú un marino? – se sentó recargado a la barra.

—No quieras excusarte con eso. Nosotros sabemos que no eres un criminal real, tu única falta es que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, donde quieras y cuando quieras… no eres un criminal, eres sólo un hombre al que no le interesan las reglas. – Garp estaba más calmado ahora. —Silvers, dame un trago de esa cosa. – se dirigió al otro hombre que estaba a la derecha de Roger.

El vice-capitán de los piratas de Roger, Silvers Rayleigh se rio superficialmente mientras le pasaba la botella casi vacía de ron. Garp se empinó la botella con desesperación hasta acabar con el líquido.

—Cantinero. – llamó el Rey Oscuro. —Danos dos botellas más de tu ron más fino.

—Sí, señor. – el hombre, presa del miedo les acercó temblorosamente las botellas que les pidió.

—Jamás pensé que tomaríamos unos tragos así después de tanto, Garp. – comentó Roger mientras se inclinaba con cuidado para tomar una de las botellas.

—¿Me dirás que te sucede? – Garp le encaró seriamente. —¿Por qué de pronto el hombre más libre del mundo está siendo un terrorista?

—Porque quiero llamar la atención. – sentenció Roger después de guardar silencio un rato.

—Tú no necesita eso, idiota. Con ser tú es más que suficiente. – repuso Garp, molesto.

—No, no lo es. – Roger tomó un sorbo de la botella. —¿Sabes? Contigo ya completo otra cosa en mi lista. Sólo necesito ir donde Shirohige… Ese gruñón... – se carcajeó levemente.

—Deja de ser tan enigmático, Roger. – regañó Garp. —¿Dónde está tu tripulación? ¿Por qué sólo están tú y el Rey Oscuro aquí, en un puerto de segunda?

—Mi tripulación ya no existe, Garp. Nos separamos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo lo ordené. – Respiró cansadamente.—Ya no me queda tiempo.

Garp vio a Rayleigh encogerse en su asiento.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Voy a morir… pronto.

—¿Qué? – el marine le miró alarmado.

—Estoy enfermo. – suspiró. —Mi enfermedad me está matando poco a poco. – confesó. —Y no importa lo que intente hacer, jamás podré curarla.

—Ya veo. – Garp se volteó hacia la barra, en silencio. —¿Y por eso haces todos esos destrozos?

—Necesito que la Marina y el gobierno de las naciones que me odian fijen su vista en mí y sólo en mí. – le dijo para después seguir tomando.

—¿Por qué? – Garp no terminaba de entenderlo.

—Garp. – Roger le miró a la cara con una espléndida sonrisa. —Yo…

—Espera, Roger. – Rayleigh se levantó y desenvainó su espada. —Todos, fuera de aquí. – su mirada cambió a una salvaje y molesta, una onda invisible terminó por noquear a quien fuese que estuviera cerca. Después se sentó en su silla y colocó la espada en la barra.

—Veo que es algo muy importante. – murmuró Garp, para que Silvers noqueara a todos debía serlo.

—Voy a ser padre. ¿Puedes creerlo? – Roger sonreía tan feliz que por un instante Garp pudo ver luz en su rostro.

—¡¿Qué?! – pero a diferencia de su alegría el marine se levantó asustado. —¡¿Estás consiente de lo que dices?! Roger, quien sea la madre de ese bebé estará condenada de por vida y tu hijo… - apretó los puños.

—Lo sé. – Roger miró el techo al tiempo que soltaba un gran suspiro. —Él cargara con el pecado de su padre… será condenado como a un criminal. Pero yo sé que no es correcto que una criatura inocente cargue con la fama de su padre, no tiene caso castigar a alguien inocente, muchos menos a un niño.

—¿Dónde está ella? – preguntó Garp, sus nudillos se coloreaban de blanco ante la presión.

—En una isla hacia el sur. – musitó.

—Ella sufrirá, Roger. – condenó Garp. —Si la Marina se entera de esto…

—Pero no lo hará. ¿Verdad, Garp? – Roger le miró seriamente. —Yo sé que no lo hará.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? Después de todo tú eres un pirata y yo un marine.

—Pero tú eres mi nakama. – le contestó Roger mientras sonreía. —Y confió tanto en ti como en cualquier de los de mi tripulación. Sé que no me traicionarías.

—¡Roger, esto es serio! – Garp golpeó la barra del bar hasta casi destruirla. —¡Tengo un código moral hacia la Marina!

—¡Y también un código de honor hacia ti mismo! – Roger se levantó e hizo el mismo ruido.

Todo quedó en silencio. Los dientes de Garp rechinaron ante su impotencia.

—¿Podrías protegerlos? – la voz de Roger lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? – Garp le miró sorprendido.

—A mi familia. – reiteró Roger. —Te los encargo.

—¡No digas tonterías! – Garp dio media vuelta para salir de aquel bar y antes de salir se detuvo. —Roger, eres mi mayor enemigo… ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

—Claro. – contestó el otro.

—Pero que seas mi enemigo no significa que te odie. – en toda su vida nunca había sido tan honesto. —¿Cómo se llama?

—Rouge. – susurró el pirata.

—Ya no nos volveremos a ver. – le dijo Garp mientras daba otro paso.

—Aa, nunca más.

Los pasos del Vice-Almirante se alejaron de aquel puerto. Cuando subió a su nave y emprendió camino al mar en ningún momento fijó su vista hacia atrás. Siempre con la frente en alto.

_Cuentan algunos marines, que ese día el Vice-Almirante Garp lloró en silencio mientras miraba el mar en la proa del barco. _

…

—¿Crees que cumpla su promesa, Roger? – Rayleigh conocía la respuesta a esa interrogante, pero deseaba oírla de la boca de su capitán.

—Por supuesto que sí. – Roger estaba de pie, con una botella en su mano y sonriendo a la puerta por donde Garp había salido.

Recargó su cuerpo en el hombro de su mejor amigo y bebió de la botella hasta terminarla. Después de esto caminó unos pasos y sonrió mientras dejaba salir una pequeña carcajada.

—Yo nunca moriré, compañero. – dijo Roger a espaldas de Rayleigh y cómo si le hubiese leído el pensamiento el vice-capitán agachó la cabeza mientras dos lágrimas silenciosas emergían de sus ojos.

—Lo sé. – musitó.

—Es momento que me vaya. Aún tengo que ir a un lugar.

—Entonces… ¿Este será nuestro último encuentro? – preguntó el segundo al mando.

—Todavía tengo que hablar con Shirohige, pero cuando esto termine no habrá más que hacer. Eres libre, Rayleigh.

—Siempre lo fui, Roger. ¿Es que olvidas que yo también soy un pirata?

Roger sonrió aún más.

—Nunca. – se encaminó a la puerta y dejó la botella en el suelo antes de salir para después mirar a su amigo, quien seguía dándole la espalda. —Adiós, Rayleigh.

—Adiós, Roger.

Y con esto los pasos del gran pirata, a quien Garp solía llamar como Rey Pirata, se alejaron de aquel bar… y mientras más se alejaba más lágrimas silenciosas emergían de los ojos de Rayleigh.

…

Ace miró las esposas de kairouseki en sus manos al momento que las guardaba en un pequeño sacó y las ataba su cintura. Había decidido conservarlas, pensaba que podrían ser útiles en otro momento. Caminaron un rato por la Isla Gyojin hasta que el transporte real llegó por ellos. Los hermanos, más que parecer embajadores o algo parecían piratas; bueno, uno de ellos lo era, pero Ace, sin nada de vestir en la parte superior de su cuerpo y lleno de golpes parecía un criminal de primera.

Cuando llegaron al castillo los guardias dudaron seriamente si se trataba de embajadores de Hakuharu, pero los hermanos Neptuno insistieron en que así era. Fueron llevados a ver directamente al Rey Neptuno, quien aposentado en su gran trono les dio la bienvenida educadamente.

—Hola, caballeros. – los dos hermanos inclinaron la cabeza. —Comandante Portgas D. Ace, es un placer tenerlo con nosotros… ¿Qué hace tan lejos de casa?

—Es una larga historia, Neptuno-san. – se sentó en el piso frente a él y Luffy hizo lo mismo. Al rey no se le pasó el detalle.

—Veo que estás acompañado, mi hijo me contó sobre él. – señaló a Luffy. —Un placer, Capitán Mugiwara no Luffy. – saludó el gran tritón.

—Wow, es un tritón enorme. – murmuró Luffy, sin embargo.

—¡Que insolente! –rugió el Ministro de la Derecha, un viejo caballito de mar a quien sólo le interesaban los buenos modales. —¡Muchacho en un futuro procura llamar al rey como lo merece!

—Ministro de la Derecha, no hace falta que se moleste. – rio el rey. —Estoy al tanto de que Mugiwara-san es un gran pirata cuya recompensa rebasa los cien millones de berries y que como tal no suele vivir en formalidades.

—¡¿Enserio?! – Ace le miró sorprendido. —¡Wow, Luffy es grandioso!

—¡Je, lo sé! – los dos hermanos rieron cómplices, Ace no sabía las estadísticas de Luffy por lo que escuchar eso era impresionante. Los tritones alrededor le miraron apenados.

—¡Ejem! – carraspeó el gran Neptuno, últimamente se daba cuenta que nadie le hacía caso.

—¡Ah, lo sentimos! – se apresuró a disculparse Ace.

—Oi, oss-san. – Luffy le llamó de la nada.

—¿Sí? – Neptuno se inclinó para escucharle mejor.

—¿No tendrás por ahí un poco de carne? Es que me muero de hambre. – al mencionar al comida el estómago de ambos hermanos sonó precipitadamente, más pena se dibujó en los gyojin y los humanos. El rey les miró divertido y comenzó a babear para sorpresa de todos.

—Mmm, la verdad es que a mí también me gustaría comer algo delicioso…

—Señor, si usted lo desea puede pedir comida… - le recordó el ministro de la Derecha.

—¡Sí, quiero un gran festín! – se volteó a los hermanos. —¿Qué les parece si llevamos nuestra conversación a otro lado?

—¡Sí, vamos a comer! – Luffy saltó entusiasmado.

—¡Ah, yo quiero un gran trozo de carne de rey marino!- pidió Ace, ya que el hielo estaba roto y el rey acababa de invitarlos a comer se darían rienda suelta.

Minutos más tarde se encontraba toda la familia real en el comedor, los tres príncipes y el rey. Por desgracia la princesa Shirahoshi no podría asistir, según su padre ella estaba ocupado en otro asunto.

—Vaya… sí que comen. – los tres hermanos estaban sorprendidos, jamás habían visto a un humano comer tanto como los hermanos D. En varias ocasiones se pelearon por la comida y se la arrebataron, como si nunca más fuesen a comer. Para ser un comandante militar, Ace no se comportaba a la altura, de hecho estaba comiendo como cuando eran niños y se robaban la comida el uno al otro.

La comida terminó estrepitosamente cuando los hermanos llenaron sus barrigas y no fueron capaces de comer más. Incluso habían comido más que el mismo rey y eso era muy sorprendente.

—Creo… que tenían mucha hambre. – dijo Neptuno con una gotita en la frente.

—Un poco. – respondió Ace mientras bebía un poco de cerveza.

—¡Ah, estoy lleno! – exclamó Luffy mientras se recargaba en su silla. —Oye, Oss-san, ¿Puedo usar tu baño? – preguntó curioso. —Ah, pero es cierto… ¿Ustedes cagan? – la pregunta fue tan imprevista y tan extraña que causó un gran enojo en los ministros, pero una risa resonante en el rey.

—¡Ja, Ja! – se carcajeó. —¡Luffy-san, es bastante gracioso! – se abarró el estómago. Ace le dio un golpe en la cabeza que le impactó la cara con la mesa.

—¡Luffy, deja de preguntar estupideces!

—¡Cómo se atreve a decir algo así en la mesa! – reclamó el ministro de la Izquierda. Un viejo tritón pez gato.

—¡No, no, está bien! – dijo Neptuno. —Claro, Luffy-san, puedes usar nuestro baño. Guardias, por favor díganle donde está.

—¡No hace falta, yo lo buscaré! – Luffy se levantó y salió del comedor.

—Majestad, no creo que un pirata deba pasearse por el castillo así por que sí. – susurró uno de los guardias.

—No se preocupen. – Ace habló en defensa de Luffy. —Él prometió no robar y lo hará. No es tan despiadado como la Marina lo ha hecho ver.

—Ahora que lo menciona. – Fukaboshi habló intrigado. —No sabía que usted tenía un hermano, comandante.

—Ni yo. – sonrió Ace y todos exclamaron sin entender.

—¿A qué se refiere, do-re-mi-fa? – preguntó Ryuboshi.

—Cuando era niño perdí la memoria. Luffy y yo nos conocimos hace mucho pero por azares del destino nos separamos por años y yo lo olvidé por mi amnesia… – contó él. —Mi padre… - pero entonces cortó su conversación. —Es cierto, majestad, no he venido aquí para hablar de mi pasado, quería hablar con usted sobre algo que me dijo Madame Shyarly.

—Oh, la adivina. – asintió Neptuno. —¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Me dijo que una gran batalla se cerniría sobre Hakuharu. ¿Sabe usted algo?

—Umm… - se rascó la barba. —Hasta el momento no ha habido un comunicado sobre alguna batalla, pero… - se cruzó de brazos, preocupado. —El Consejo de Guerra de Tenryu mandó llamar a sus generales para una junta especial. Según dijo Jinbe, antes de partir, hablarían sobre una oportunidad para Tenryu… sólo que no mencionó en qué contexto.

—Jinbe está con ellos. – afirmó Ace. En el pasado, Jinbe se enfrentó a él en una batalla que duró cinco días y cinco noches. Los dos demostraron estar muy parejos en cuanto a sus habilidades. Al término de la pelea los dos se hicieron aliados, puesto que Jinbe admiraba a Shirohige y desgraciadamente le atacó por orden del Gobierno de Tenryu; ya que éstos habían amenazado a la Isla Gyojin, dad que éstos conocían la amistad que existía entre Neptuno y Shirohige y en un intento por romper esos lazos mandaron al ejercito Gyojin a pelear contra la Armada de Hakuharu.

Dado a la pelea entre el Comandante de la Segunda División y el General de Guerra, "El Caballero del Mar" Jinbe, todos en Tenryu pensaron que las relaciones se habían roto. Lo que nunca supieron era que se hicieron compañeros de guerra y se guardaban un gran respeto. La pelea sirvió para enmascarar una alianza secreta entre la Isla Gyojin y Hakuharu, engañando así a Tenryu, quienes pensaban que ahora eran enemigos.

—Jinbe partió hace más de tres días. – comentó el rey. —Pero no ha regresado con noticias; me pregunto de qué habrá sido la reunión.

—Creo tener una idea. – contestó Ace. —Bartolomew Kuma habló de ello, mencionó que yo sería un trofeo para Tenryu y que quería interrogarme para después mandarme a Mariejoa.

—¿Entonces… los rumores de que habías sido capturado eran ciertos?

—¿Ya se decía que había sido capturado? – preguntó intrigado.

—Lo escuché esta mañana. El mensaje llegó por un Den Den Mushi. – se referían a un pequeño animal capaz de transmitir señalas sónicas y de radio que podían reproducirse en diferentes lugares. —Tenryu mandó decir a sus naciones que había sido capturado. Pero a decir verdad me sorprendió mucho cuando Fukaboshi me dijo que te había visto en el Bosque Marino.

—¿Y no ha recibido ningún otro mensaje diciendo que escapé? – frunció el ceño.

—No.

—Es extraño. – habló Fukaboshi. —¿No lo creen?

—¿Por qué lo dices hermano? – preguntó Manboshi movió sus brazos en un baile improvisado, pero sin quitarle la importancia a sus palabras.

—Porque si fuese así lo hubiesen dicho. Lo que sea que hayan hablado en esa reunión dependía en gran medida de usted, Ace-san. – señaló el príncipe. —Pero me resulta extraño que aunque haya escapado sigan confirmando que usted está preso en Mariejoa.

—¿No dirás que quieren esparcir una noticia falsa, o sí mi-fa-sol? – cuestionó Ryuboshi.

—Pudiera ser. – resolvió Neptuno. —Si lo que Madame Shyarly dijo se vuelve una realidad… entonces planean un ataque y una forma de lograr una ventaja, aunque sea psicológica, es convenciendo a los demás países y naciones de que tienen en su poder a un personaje importante. Si una persona como usted, Ace-san, desaparece entonces las tropas de la Segunda División de la Armada de Hakuharu se quedarían sin un líder, lo cual deja indispuesta a esa división, al menos en un enfrentamiento campal en donde necesiten las órdenes de un líder en el acto.

—No solo eso. – Mencionó Ace. —Estoy seguro que los únicos países que lo saben son los aliados a Tenryu. Una información de esa calaña no puede ser revelada sin un plan astuto detrás. Y ellos cuentan con un as bajo la manga que Hakuharu no sabe.

—¿Y qué podría ser? – preguntaron todos en la mesa.

—Teach está con ellos. – frunció el ceño.

—¿Hablas de Marshall D. Teach? – preguntó Neptuno, conocía al hombre.

—Sí, es por él que hice este viaje. Teach mató a un compañero y se robó una Akuma no Mi que resultó ser poderosa. Al vencerme me reclamó como un trofeo y me ofreció a Tenryu. Si los Tenryuubitos se hacían de mí y de Teach entonces tendrían a alguien de quien sacar suficiente información. Si mi padre se entera que desaparecí o que no me estoy comunicando con él entonces seguramente me mandará buscar y Teach conoce la clase de persona que es mi padre. Él no descansará hasta encontrarme y una vez que esté distraído en mi búsqueda podrían atacarle sin miramientos. – era un poco maquiavélico, pero estaba seguro que así sería.

—Vaya, suena muy preocupante. – se atrevió a expresarse el Ministro de la Derecha.

—Debo informarle a Oyachi cuanto antes. – Ace apretó los puños y pequeñas flamas emergieron de su piel. —No importa si el plan de Tenryu es atacarle o no, deben estar preparados. De lo contrario…

—¿De lo contrario? – repitieron todos.

—El ataque será tan devastador como en Goa.

…

De todos los Mugiwaras el más desorientado era sin duda Roronoa Zoro. El espadachín parecía tener una habilidad misteriosa y magistral para perder el curso de sus pasos. Estaba dotado de un sistema de orientación pésimo, haciéndole que incluso se perdiera cuando andaba en una línea recta. Una vergonzosa calamidad y también un gag de lo más gracioso. Pero además de Zoro… Luffy también podía perderse con mucha frecuencia y eso porque se distraía con mucha facilidad.

Y ahí estaba él, perdido en el gran palacio Ryugu, buscando un baño. Caminó por todos los pasillos buscando con total libertad, puesto que la mayoría de los guardias iban y venían al comedor, en donde estaba el resto de la familia real. Caminó tanto rato que se encontró en uno de los extremos del palacio y ahí había una gran torre. La inspeccionó de cerca, era una puerta enorme seguramente tan resistente como para soportar un terremoto.

Mugiwara se encogió de hombros, no le interesaba apreciar la arquitectura, como quizá Franky lo hubiera hecho, estaba buscando un baño y no se detendría hasta hacerlo. Iba a dar media vuelta y escuchó el sonido de las bisagras de la puerta abrirse, detuvo su andar y enfocó la vista en la gran puerta. Se asomó ahí una sirena sumamente hermosa, de piel blanca, cabellos rosados, escamas del mismo color que a simple vista se veían tan lustrosas como el rubí.

—Dis-Disculpe… - musitó la joven, pues a juzgar por su voz y su físico parecía tener, claro si fuese una humana, 16 años.

—Oh, no sabía que había alguien dentro. – Luffy la miró muy bien.

—¿Es usted… humano? – ella casi tartamudeaba.

—Sí. – Luffy asintió inmediatamente. —Eres una sirena muy grande. – le sonrió alegremente. —Soy Luffy, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Shirahoshi. – ella era la princesa de la Isla Gyojin. La joven, desde pequeña, ansiaba conocer un ser humano, madre y padre le contaban historias sobre ellos de vez en cuando. Un día se enteró que algunos piratas atacaban la isla y aparecieron más humanos a ayudarles. A partir de ese momento la Isla Gyojin se convirtió en aliada de Hakuharu, pues Neptuno se había vuelto un gran amigo del Gran Rey. Pero, a pesar de ese momento histórico, ella no conocía a ninguno y ansiaba conocer a la raza de seres que habían protegido una vez la isla.

—Oye, ¿No sabes en donde puedo encontrar un baño? Tengo mucho rato buscando uno. – preguntó Luffy.

—Dentro de la torre hay uno pero… no sé si sea de tu tamaño. – contestó tímidamente la princesa.

—Mmm, está bien para mí. – Luffy se le acercó y la chica retrocedió inmediatamente.

—¡¿Qué va a hacer?! – ella saltó hasta el interior de la torre y se cubrió con las mantas de su cama. Luffy terminó de entrar y observó aquel lugar. Era una habitación sólo que en proporciones mayúsculas.

—¡Wow, tu habitación es enorme!

—¡Por favor, no me lastime! – Shirahoshi se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las sábanas.

—¿Qué? – Luffy la miró un poco molesto. —No voy a hacerte nada, ¿Acaso estás llorando? – le miró sin entender, la chica estaba derramando lágrimas en vano.

—Es que… me han contado que los humanos pueden ser… aterradores y…

—Mmm… pues no pienso hacerte nada. – Entonces Luffy ocurrió algo realmente inesperado. Una hacha atravesó la puerta a una impresionante velocidad y pasó sobre la cabeza de Luffy para impactarse en uno de los barrotes de la cama de Shirahoshi.

—¡Ah, ahí viene de nuevo! – gritó la princesa.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Luffy se giró inmediatamente y contempló una lluvia de espadas y cuchillas.

—¡Bahohohoho! – la inconfundible voz de Vander Decken IX, un gyojin excéntrico y bastante peligroso llegó a los oídos de Luffy y la sirena. Flotaba sobre una burbuja aún dentro de los jardines del palacio real. Estaba con sus manos cruzadas, observando con especial atención a la torre de la princesa.

—¡¿Quién es ese?! – gritó molesto Luffy.

—¡Ah, es Decken-sama! – Shirahoshi flotó para cerrar la puerta.

—¡No te servirá de nada, mi amada! – ante una sola señal el montón de armas partieron contra la torre. Luffy comprendió lo que la chica intentaba hacer le ayudó a cerrar la enorme puerta. Se alejaron de la misma cuando las cuchillas atravesaban la madera.

—¡¿Quién es este tipo?! – exclamó Luffy sin entender qué pasaba.

—Es… es Vander Decken-sama… - platicó llorosa la princesa. —Por años me ha acosado… y ahora me amenaza a diario con cientos de armas filosas… nunca había llegado tan lejos, no sé cómo atravesó la seguridad. – se llevó las manos a la cara, afligida.

—¿Y por qué quiere matarte? – el sonido de la madera y el concreto recibiendo golpes ponía nervioso a Luffy.

—Él… está enojado conmigo porque no quiero casarme con él. – sorbió su nariz, estaba aterrada.

—¿Qué, por eso solamente? – apretó los puños. Shirahoshi lloraba más fuerte. —¡Ya cállate! – su voz hizo eco. —¡Yo te ayudaré a deshacerte de ese tipo, así que deja de llorar! – regañó y la princesa calló automáticamente, sorprendida de que por primera vez en muchos años alguien le gritaba.

—Luffy-sama… - sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. —¡No tenía por qué gritarme!

—¡¿Qué?! – no podía creerlo. —Vaya que eres llorona.

Y por fuera Decken terminaba con su ejército de armas, insatisfecho por no haber causado el daño que quería.

—¡Oye, criminal! – la armada de Neptuno llegaba inmediatamente a la escena para defender a la princesa y detrás de ellos iban los príncipes, el rey y Ace. Al escuchar el escándalo los guardias le informaron y éstos acudieron inmediatamente.

—Vaya, alguien quiere pasarse de listo. – exclamó Ace mientras su puño ardía.

—¡Deja a nuestra hermana en paz! – gritó Fukaboshi.

—¡¿Cómo entraste aquí?! – ahora Neptuno pedía respuestas.

—¡Y a quién le importa eso! – graznó el criminal. —¡Shirahoshi será mía y sólo mía!

—Ese desgraciado. – el mayor de los príncipes se preparó para ir por él pero ante todos la puerta de la torre se abría sin que nadie lo esperase.

—¡Ah, mi amada Shirahoshi! ¡¿Has aceptado por fin convertirte en mi esposa?! – preguntó ilusionado el gyojin. Pero lo único que se escuchó fue…

—¡Gear Sado! ¡Hone Fuusen!

—¿Umm, pero qué es eso? – todavía ingenuo el usuario de la Mato Mato no Mi asomó su rostro para ver mejor en el interior.

—¿Luffy? – Ace reconoció su voz enseguida.

—¡Gomu Gomu no Giganto Pistol! – el brazo de un gigante emergió desde el interior de la torre y arrasó por completo con el pobre enamorado, tomándole por sorpresa y dejándole sin un rastro de aire. Luffy lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo dejó inconsciente y le hizo atravesar la burbuja que protegía al palacio.

—¡Ah, de donde salió ese brazo colosal! – exclamaron todos los soldados. Incluso los príncipes estaban desconcertados.

—¡Uff! – emergió desde el interior de la torre un mini Luffy. —Le di una lección. ¿Ves? Te dije que me encargaría de él. – hasta su voz sonaba graciosa.

—¡Muchas gracias! – Shirahoshi lo tomó entre sus manos y lo pegó a sus mejillas mientras lloraba y le agradecía.

—¡Oye, cuidado! – exclamó preocupado Mugiwara, no quería ahogarse con las lágrimas de la princesa.

—¡Es Mugiwara, salvó a la princesa! – festejaron inmediatamente la guardia real.

—¡Ja, que gracioso te vez! – Ace se carcajeó inmediatamente cuando le vio de dicho tamaño.

—¡No te rías! – Luffy le contestó. —¡Pronto se me pasará! Es una molestia tener que encogerse siempre que uso esa técnica. – miró sus manos diminutas.

—¡Hija mía! – Neptuno fue donde ella y la abrazó. —¡Estaba tan preocupado! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No estás herida?

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes padre. – le abrazó, para entonces Luffy ya recuperaba su tamaño natural.

—¡Te lo agradezco mucho, Luffy-san! – Neptuno le sonrió y le hizo una reverencia. —¡Has salvado a mi preciosa hija!

—¿Ah? ¿Es su hija? – el tamaño lo hacía obvio, pero Luffy era muy lento.

—Luffy. – Ace llegó donde él. —¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo te hiciste tan grande?

—Ah, es una técnica que inventé. Soplo dentro de mi cuerpo para hacerlo gigante. ¿Es buena no?

—Es increíble. – halagó su hermano.

—¡Ace-san, Luffy-san! – Neptuno seguía agradeciendo. —¿Cómo podría agradecerle por este gesto?

—Por favor, ayúdame a llegar a la superficie. Necesito ir a Hakuharu. – no tardó en solicitar Ace.

—Puedes darlo por hecho. Pero me temo que no podré llevar muy lejos, Ace-san. La Isla Gyojin está hasta cierto punto vigilada por Tenryu, necesitamos hacerlo lo más discreto que podamos.

—Está bien, pero por favor que sea pronto.

—Claro, claro.

—Majestad.- uno de los soldados llegó donde ellos con Decken esposado. —Este bárbaro asesinó a los guardias de la torre de vigilancia y se coló, tenía cómplices, pero han huido.

—Quiero que hagan una búsqueda completa. – demandó el monarca. —Ace-san, Luffy-san, ¿Por qué no descansan un poco? Me aseguraré de que adecuen un transporte para ustedes y pueda llegar a la superficie.

—De acuerdo. – aceptó forzadamente el Comandante.

—Tranquilo Ace. – Luffy captó su estrés. —Sé que llegaras a tiempo.

—Eso espero. – suspiró. —Por cierto, Luffy. ¿Encontraste el baño?

—¡Ah, no, lo había olvidado! – corrió en círculos. —¡Necesito un baño!

…

Los pasos pesados de un gran individuo hicieron eco en el piso de piedra de aquella gran prisión. Las cadenas tintineaban mientras los guardias se preparaban para trasladarle y al mismo tiempo ajustaban un par de lanzas electrificadas, sólo en caso de que él quisiera escapar.

Una vez que llegaron al último nivel y a la última celda, por tratarse de alguien peligroso. Las rejas se abrieron y se cerraron rápidamente y al momento las cadenas de la pared volvieron a sonar mientras el gran tritón tiraba de ellas intentando liberarse.

—Es inútil, Jinbe. – le dijo un hombre que estaba al fondo de los guardias. —Tú mismo decidiste perecer aquí.

—No son más que escoria. Hombres sin honor. – gruñó el Gran General de Guerra.

—Hasta que recapacites te quedarás aquí. – dijo el individuo que estaba detrás. —No te preocupes, si prometes ser cooperador entonces te dejaremos tener un poco de acción y podrás matar a todos los soldados de Hakuharu que quieras.

—¡Bastardo! – Jinbe bramó. —¡Escoria sin honor!

—Ahora tú eres la escoria. – y protegido entre las sombras salió de ahí con gracia mientras dejaba atrás al único general de guerra que se había negado a pelear en aquella gran batalla a traición.

Una vez que salió de ahí un hermoso barco le esperaba y junto a él todas las comodidades.

—¿Cómo lo ha tomado el cara de pez? – una voz profunda y temible emergió desde el interior de la nave y se dejaba ver a la luz.

—Sigue refiriéndose a nosotros como escorias sin honor. – exclamó para sonreír y verle fijamente.

Sir Crocodile hizo un gesto de molestia y se acercó a la orilla del barco.

—¿A dónde vas? – el otro general, el que había llevado a Jinbe hasta el interior de la prisión habló.

—A mi propia nave. – se subió a la hermosa orilla de madera fina y resistente.

—¿No estarás pensando en irte lejos, o sí? – exclamó desafiante.

—Tengo mis motivos para luchar contra el Gran Rey de Hakuharu, ese bastardo pagará por asuntos pasados. Pero eso no quiera decir que tenga que viajar contigo, Doflamingo. – la identidad del misterioso general se revelaba.

—¿Acaso no te caigo bien?

—Me voy. – Crocodile no contestó, sólo saltó mientras se convertía en un torbellino de arena y se posaba en otro buque.

—General, ¿Hacemos algo? – preguntó uno de sus hombres, mas Doflamingo negó en silencio.

—No, déjalo ir. ¿Ya ubicaron nuestra siguiente parada?

—Sí, general.

—Excelente, antes de desatar esta guerra mi responsabilidad es encontrar a nuestro pequeño fugitivo. – agregó mientras miraba una foto de Ace que había sacado de entre las mangas de su abrigo. —Y para ello necesito la ayuda de un prodigioso rastreador. – apretó la fotografía en su mano y la hizo una bola de papel. —Portgas D. Ace, el hijo del rey… caerá. – y con la última palabra el buque de guerra tomó un nuevo curso. Pues el plan de invasión debía llevarse a cabo y Ace, era precisamente, el as bajo la manga de Tenryu… sólo necesitaban encontrarlo y Doflamingo conocía a la persona indicada para tal trabajo.

**Continuará.. **

**Parece que Tenryu está ejecutando sus movimientos en un plan que va más allá de lo predecible. ¿En qué consistirá? Bien, espero que les haya gustado, este capitulo buen agradable, sobre todo ame escribir la parte de Roger y Garp. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


End file.
